Attaques à Poudlard
by Cassie-chan Black
Summary: Poudlard, ses couloirs, la forêt interdite... Autant de nouveaux terrains de jeux pour les jeunes Maraudeurs fraichement débarqués ! Et si un mystérieux attaquant inquiète tout le monde, eux n'en attendent pas moins pour mener l'enquête… !Abandonnée!
1. Une joyeuse réunion de famille

**Chapitre 01 : Une joyeuse réunion de famille**

Un brusque claquement des volets réveilla Sirius Black. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage, et le jeune garçon fut étonné de constater que le bruit du tonnerre ne l'avait pas tiré de son sommeil plus tôt.

A onze ans, Sirius était déjà grand pour son âge. Il dépassait même sa cousine Narcissa d'une bonne tête, et elle-même était grande. Comme presque tous les Black, ses cheveux étaient noirs et souples, ses yeux gris et sa peau claire. Pourtant, Sirius Black n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille. Pendant que ses parents maudissaient tous les Moldus et les sangs de bourbe, lui faisait tout pour devenir leur ami. Pendant que ses parents vénéraient Lord Voldemort, lui se répugnait à penser à tout le mal que ce dernier pouvait faire aux sorciers ne descendant pas d'une pure souche. Le jeune garçon haïssait sa famille, malgré son jeune âge. Même s'il ne montrait jamais cet aspect de sa personnalité dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, Sirius était un jeune garçon doté d'un sens de l'humour mordant et d'une singulière joie de vivre. Il avait une bonne humeur indestructible (et quand il était de bonne humeur, il ne faisait vraiment pas semblant)… bien sûr quand il n'était pas dans la maison de ses parents. Dans ses moments là, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tous les jours (sauf quand il était dehors au Square Grimmaurd ou chez son oncle Alphard) il devenait taciturne, agressif et son sarcasme lui attirait bien souvent les foudres de sa tendre mère.

En dehors de sa famille, Sirius haïssait une autre personne, Voldemort bien sûr. Si quelqu'un avait prononcé son nom quelques mois auparavant, personne n'aurait su de qui on parlait. Mais Voldemort commençait à faire parler de lui. Il était un mage noir très puissant, sa passion était de tuer ceux qui n'étaient pas des sorciers purs, ceux qui avaient du sang de Moldu dans les veines.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Sirius n'était pas emballé à l'idée de devoir descendre déjeuner pour regarder tous ces visages méprisants, et les écouter parler des dernières attaques des Mangemorts, les partisans de Voldemort.

Ce fut Kreattur, un elfe de maison, qui le fit se décider à quitter son lit pour rejoindre ses parents à la cuisine.

'Le jeune maître doit se lever', dit l'elfe d'une voix mielleuse. 'La maîtresse l'attend pour le déjeuner, et le jeune maître sait qu'elle déteste attendre.'

Sirius poussa un grognement.

'C'est bon, je descends'

Kreattur ne bougea pas, ce qui fit s'énerver Sirius.

'J'ai dit que je descendais, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.'

L'elfe poussa un soupir faussement désolé, qui agaça Sirius encore plus que ce qu'il était déjà.

'Malheureusement, la maîtresse veut que Kreattur vous accompagne jusqu'à la cuisine. La maîtresse sait que le jeune maître pourrait ce décider à ne pas obéir à ses ordres, mais elle veut absolument voir le jeune maître. Il se passe des évènements importants.'

Il était vrai que Sirius, par esprit de contradiction, ne descendait pas souvent à la cuisine quand sa mère en donnait l'ordre.

'Je peux prendre ma douche avant ?'

Après avoir eu l'accord de l'elfe (non mais il faut l'accord d'un elfe pour se doucher maintenant !), qui lui dit qu'il surveillera tout de même la porte, Sirius prit une douche rapide et s'habilla.

Kreattur attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain comme un gentil petit elfe servile à souhait. Cet elfe de maison était dans la famille depuis quelques mois déjà, et la fidélité dont il faisait preuve à l'égard Mrs Black l'avait rendu très antipathique aux yeux de Sirius.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Sirius eut la très désagréable surprise d'y trouver ses deux cousines Narcissa et Bellatrix. En principe, il pouvait supporter Narcissa, qui ne faisait rien de plus que de le regarder avec mépris sans lui adresser la parole. Par contre, il régnait entre lui et Bellatrix une animosité presque palpable.

Un autre regard noir fusa sur lui. Son jeune frère, Regulus. Pour Sirius, Regulus était un vrai mouton, car ce dernier était sans arrêt d'accord avec ce que disaient leurs parents. Contrairement à Narcissa ou Bellatrix, qui exposaient sans cesse leurs opinions bien qu'elles ne différaient en rien de l'avis général de la pièce, le pauvre Regulus ne disait rien de plus que 'Maman a raison' ou 'Je suis tout à fait de l'avis de papa'. Le plus grand fantasme de ce sombre crétin était de devenir plus tard un grand Mangemort pour que son père, qui avait émis l'idée lors d'un précédant 'joyeux' repas familial, soit fier de lui. Comme presque tous les Black, Regulus avait les cheveux noirs, la peau pâle et les yeux gris. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient vides et froids, tout comme la majorité de la famille. Seul Sirius avait un éclat rieur et chaleureux dans son regard.

Il regarda Narcissa. Elle avait repris sa conversation avec Bellatrix, que l'arrivée de Sirius avait temporairement stoppée. Narcissa était blonde, avec les yeux bleus. Son seul point commun avec un vrai Black était sa pâleur maladive. Bellatrix, elle, avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris et, oh surprise, le teint blanchâtre.

Le regard de Sirius fut alors attiré par un jeune homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Tout comme ses deux chères cousines, il avait environ dix sept ans. Impeccablement habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier noire, qui lui donnait un air de vicaire, les cheveux blonds parfaitement coiffés en arrière, les yeux bleus et un air hautin.

Comme une évidence, l'identité de cet invité parvint au cerveau de Sirius. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Lucius Malefoy, le petit ami actuel de Narcissa.

'Bien' fit la douce voix mélodieuse de Mrs Black, 'te voilà enfin, toi !'

Bien évidement, elle parlait à Sirius.

'Ça fait des heures que nous t'attendions'

Elle exagérait à peine, vu que Sirius n'avait pas mis longtemps à descendre.

'Nous allons fêter les fiançailles de Narcissa et Lucius. Le reste de la famille ne devrait pas tarder'

Donc, l'histoire entre les deux tourtereaux était sérieuse. Sirius en était littéralement ravis, et il eut soudain une furieuse envie de s'enfuir en courant de la maison. Des fiançailles, et la famille qui allait arriver. Il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'une fête surprise, et que Sirius en était encore averti au dernier moment, histoire de montrer la place importante qu'il tenait dans le cœur de ses parents. Et surtout, sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il puisse trouver une excuse pour éviter le repas familial, comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois quand la vieille femme avait fait l'erreur de le prévenir une semaine en avance.

Mrs Black regarda Sirius d'un œil encore plus noir que d'habitude, et le jeune garçon se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

'Et bien ?' demanda la vieille femme d'une voix sèche.

Sirius se dit que de répondre un 'quoi ?' de manière agressive ne serait peut être pas une solution. Il se contenta donc de la regarder de la façon la plus perplexe possible.

'C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? Tu pourrais les féliciter au moins !' cria Mrs Black.

Ah oui bien sûr, il lui fallait féliciter l'heureux couple. Alors que dire ? 'J'espère que vous aurez pleins de petits Mangemorts' n'était sans doute pas la réponse appropriée, mais peut-être quand même plus que 'J'espère sincèrement que votre hôtel ne va pas malencontreusement exploser durant votre lune de miel'. Il opta pour la troisième solution, et fit de gros efforts pour ne pas avoir un ton ironique.

'Félicitation à vous deux, je suis vraiment _heureux_ pour vous.'

Aie ! Il avait un peu trop appuyé le 'heureux'. Sa mère paraissait à deux doigts de lui en coller une, mais peut-être se disait-elle que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de commencer la journée de festivités, car elle n'en fit rien.

'Va t'asseoir' lui ordonna Mrs Black. 'Le reste de la famille ne devrait pas tarder'.

Phrase qu'elle semblait adorer, car elle l'avait déjà dite mot pour mot quelques minutes plus tôt. Bellatrix intervint alors dans la conversation.

'Ma chère Tante, s'il s'agit d'une fête familiale, peut-être que ce morveux raté devrait s'en aller, ne croyez-vous pas ? Il risque de nous polluer l'atmosphère.'

A cette remarque, tous les gens présents éclatèrent de rire.

'Malheureusement Bellatrix, je suis obligée de le faire venir. Vous comprenez, peut-être finirais-je par lui faire retrouver un peu de bon sens. Après tout, il reste un Black et il va bien finir par être fier de ses origines.'

'Tu parles', maugréa Sirius.

Ho non ! Il l'avait dit à voix haute ! Sa mère se retourna d'un coup et lui lança son maintenant-célèbre regard noir. Il évita de sourire en se disant que de la fumée allait bientôt lui sortir des oreilles.

'Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi !' Cria Mrs Black en envoyant un jet de postillons.

Sirius prit l'air le plus faussement désolé possible, en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il ne pensait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

'Pardonnez-moi, mère, je vais me taire.'

_Et acheter un parapluie pour me protéger de tes postillons_, pensa-t-il.

'Ça vaux mieux pour toi, espèce de saleté, pauvre minable.'

Bellatrix, bien sûr. Sirius eut peine à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler.

'C'est à ma mère que je parlais, je peux me passer de tes conseils chère cousine.'

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

'Regardez donc comment il me parle ! Il va falloir que je lui inculque le respect. _Endoloris_ !'

Heureusement, Sirius s'y attendait et il plongea sous la table, le sortilège frappant le mur. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Bellatrix lui jetait régulièrement toutes sortes de sorts. En grand observateur, Sirius avait remarqué qu'avant de lancer un sort, elle avait une sorte de tic à l'œil gauche. C'était étrange, mais l'avantage était que Sirius réussissait (une fois sur cinq) à éviter le sortilège. De plus, il connaissait désormais pas mal de maléfices qui pourraient lui être utiles quand il aurait sa baguette magique.

La sonnette retentit alors, annonçant l'arrivée du reste de la famille. Cinq secondes après, son père, ses tantes, ses oncles, d'autres cousins et cousines ainsi que des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas (qui étaient sans doute la famille de Lucius Malefoy) entrèrent dans le salon.

De grand 'bonjours', des embrassades et des poignés de mains fusèrent dans tous les coins de la pièce, mais aucun n'était pour Sirius. La plupart des gens qui consentaient à le regarder lui lançaient des regards dédaigneux. Cela ne posait pas de problème à Sirius. Qu'ils l'oublient donc ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller se réfugier dans sa chambre sans que quelqu'un ne remarque sa disparition. Un coup d'œil vers sa mère mit fin à ses rêves. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et semblait vouloir lui dire que s'il s'avisait à partir, il aurait de ses nouvelles.

Très vite, la table fut assaillie d'invités bruyants. Et tout aussi vite, la conversation dériva sur Voldemort. Sirius fut surpris de constater qu'ils ne l'appelaient plus 'Voldemort' mais le 'Seigneur des Ténèbres'. Pourquoi donc se revirement ?

'Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Les sorciers de sang pur sont bien supérieurs aux autres' dit Mrs Black.

'Je pense comme mère' affirmait Regulus.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Vraiment pas de doute, ce gosse était un mouton. L'intervention de Lucius mit fin à son hilarité refoulée.

'Je fais parti des Mangemorts depuis la semaine dernière' dit-il avec fierté.

Tous les convives le regardèrent avec une lueur d'envie et d'admiration. Regulus fut soudain très excité.

'Vous avez la marque des Ténèbres ? Oh je peux la voir ? S'il vous plait Lucius, je peux la voir ?'

Toujours aussi fier de lui même, Lucius remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier avec une expression arrogante. On pouvait voir sur son bras un tatouage verdâtre représentant une tête avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche. Regulus se mit à applaudir frénétiquement, un sourire niais et béat aux lèvres. De toute évidence, Lucius se régalait de l'admiration excessive du gosse de neuf ans. Sirius, lui, eut soudain envie de vomir. C'était une chose d'admirer Voldemort, mais ça en était une autre de s'investir dans ses idéaux. Un Mangemort dans la famille ? Sirius savait déjà que son petit frère comptait sérieusement le devenir, mais il espérait secrètement que Voldemort soit arrêté d'ici là. Il avait déjà assez honte de sa famille. Mais là, avec Lucius, c'était terminé. Quelle horreur, sa famille n'était pas assez maléfique comme ça ?

'C'est de famille bien sûr' affirma Lucius. 'Père et mère sont déjà Mangemorts. J'attendais d'avoir fini mes études pour m'engager.'

Donc, il n'y avait pas que Lucius. Sirius se sentit de plus en plus mal. En fin de compte, il y avait désormais plusieurs Mangemorts dans la famille. Allait-on l'associer à ces imbéciles quand il serait à Poudlard ? Il se voyait déjà avec l'étiquette 'futur Mangemort' sur le front.

Il regarda Narcissa, et cette idiote semblait on ne peut plus fière. Regulus, lui, frôlait l'indécence avec son rire enthousiaste, et ses cris de joie. 'J'ai vraiment une famille de fous' se dit-il.

Bellatrix le regarda d'un coup et, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, dit :

'Tu vois Sirius, tu peux être heureux d'avoir une famille comme celle-là. Tu imagines en plus que l'année prochaine, quand j'aurai fini mes études, je serai Mangemorte, moi aussi ?'

Bon, encore un autre. Sirius se sentait envahi. Plus que tout, à cet instant, il avait hâte que les deux mois passent vite pour entrer à Poudlard et ne plus revoir tous ces malades.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, un hibou grand duc choisit cet instant pour entrer dans la maison, poser une lettre devant Sirius, et s'envoler à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

L'enveloppe avait un aspect très officiel. Au dos, on pouvait apercevoir l'armoirie de Poudlard. Sa lettre d'admission ! Il avait sa lettre d'admission entre ses mains. Soudain, elle disparut. Etonné, il regarda sa mère.

'Tu liras ça plus tard' cracha-t-elle. 'Nous faisons un repas de famille ici'.

L'arrivée de la lettre détourna la conversation sur le nouveau directeur. Un homme appelé Albus Dumbledore. Un grand sorcier, d'après les rumeurs. Il avait, disait-on, mis fin à lui seul aux agissements d'un mage noir en 1945. Bien évidement, les Black et les Malefoy le détestaient viscéralement.

'C'est un imbécile amoureux des Moldus' disait Mr Malefoy, le père de Lucius. 'Même pas digne d'être un sang pur.'

'Oui, mais j'en ai peur.' Avoua Mr Black, le père de Sirius. 'Il est le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme aux manigances du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est puissant.'

Sirius commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Comment pouvaient-ils vénérer un être comme Voldemort ?

'Dumbledore doit être un grand homme'

Oh mon dieu, il l'avait dit à voix haute. Bon, tant pis. Il en avait assez, à son tour de dire ce qu'il pensait.

'Comment peux-tu dire ça, pauvre imbécile !' hurla sa mère.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que ça sorte.

'Voldemort est un monstre ! Comment pouvez-vous adhérer à ce qu'il dit !'

De rage, il s'était levé de sa chaise.

'Ne dis pas son nom, avec ta bouche indigne de le prononcer !' hurla Bellatrix.

Donc, c'était pour ça que plus personne ne disait son nom. Il fallait le mériter. Pourtant, Sirius avait aussi remarqué une sorte de sursaut collectif. Avaient-ils également peur de prononcer son nom ? Le regard de sa mère flamboyait. Sirius songea que si elle avait eu des baguettes magiques à la place des yeux, elle l'aurait 'Avada Kedavré' sur place.

'Je dis ce que je veux ! Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort !'

Sa mère, qui s'était levée à son tour, lui administra une gifle monumentale du revers de la main. Voilà ce qui arrivait à trop se rebeller. La bague de la femme lui avait entaillé la lèvre inférieure, et la puissance du coup l'envoya se cogner la tête à l'angle d'un meuble. Il en avait trop dit, il le savait. Il s'avait ce qu'il faisait, à quoi il s'exposait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il en avait subi les conséquences. Il se releva dignement, il ne se rendait pas compte que du sang coulait de sa lèvre et de sa tempe, dégoulinant sur sa chemise. Il s'en fichait. Les invités, passionnés par le 'spectacle' ne remarquèrent pas que les assiettes et les couverts tremblaient sur la table comme s'il y avait un séisme. Sirius, à l'origine de ce tremblement, ne s'en rendait pas plus compte.

'Dans ta chambre, minable petit ingrat ! Je ne veux plus te voir !'

Indifférent au sang qui s'égouttait sur le parquet, Sirius monta les escaliers en courant et s'enferma dans sa chambre. A ce moment là seulement, il remarqua qu'il saignait. Avec un grognement de rage, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Son miroir lui renvoyait une sale image de lui, avec son expression de haine pure sur son visage et le sang que lui glissait sur le menton et le long de la joue. Vraiment pas une expression banale pour un enfant de onze ans.

Il attrapa une serviette et la mouilla avec de l'eau glacée. Il essuya sa tempe et sa lèvre. Au bout d'une minute, sa tempe ne saignait presque plus, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa lèvre. De rage, il donna un coup de poing dans un mur, ce qui fit bien rire le miroir. Surtout quand le jeune garçon lança une volée de jurons car il s'était fait mal à la main.

Sortant de la salle de bain, il s'assit sur son lit. Dehors, l'orage grondait toujours. En s'approchant de la fenêtre pour regarder tomber la pluie, il remarqua sa lettre de Poudlard, posée sur sa table de nuit. Reposant sa serviette, il la saisit et l'ouvrit.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore (Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, Grand Enchanteur, Chef Suprême du Magenmangot, Chef de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers)_

_Cher Mr Black,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez votre place au collège Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Veuillez trouver ci-joint la liste du matériel nécessaire (livres et équipement)._

_Les cours commencent le 1er Septembre. Nous attendons votre hibou pour le 31 Juillet au plus tard._

_Bien sincèrement,_

_B. Steevens,_

_Directeur Adjoint_

Joyeusement, Sirius répondit à la lettre en disant qu'il avait bien reçu sa lettre d'admission et qu'il attendait de ce fait le billet pour le Poudlard Express. Il regarda Mitaine, son hibou petit duc. Peut-être devrait-il attendre la fin de l'orage avant de l'envoyer apporter sa lettre ? Il posa donc sa réponse sur son bureau.

Il sortit alors sa liste pour la lire.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Uniforme :_

_Les étudiants de première année doivent avoir :_

_-3 robes de travail (noires)_

_-un chapeau pointu pour les cours (noirs)_

_-une paire de gans protecteurs (peau de dragon ou matière similaire)_

_-une cape d'hiver (noire, avec des attaches argentées)_

_Veuillez noter que les vêtements des élèves doivent porter le nom de leur propriétaire._

_Livres :_

_Tous les étudiants doivent avoir un exemplaire de chacun des livres qui suivent :_

_Livre standard des sortilèges (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconette_

_Histoire de la magie de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_Guide des premières métamorphoses de Jean François Le Français (traduction Anglaise)_

_Potions magiques (niveau 1) de Tobias Maldormi_

_Animaux fantastiques et où les trouver de Newton La Fôret_

_Les forces du mal : guide de protection de Luky Skinwalker_

_Autres équipements :_

_-une baguette magique_

_-un chaudron (étain, taille standard 2)_

_-une boite de 30 fioles en verre ou en cristal_

_-un télescope_

_-une balance en cuivre_

_Les étudiants peuvent aussi apporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud OU tout autre compagnon non encombrant_

_NOUS RAPPELONS AUX PARENTS QUE LES PREMIERES ANNEES NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A AVOIR LEURS PROPRES BALAIS_

Une goûte de sang tomba sur la feuille, et Sirius reprit sa serviette pour la coller contre sa lèvre. Il se sentait bêtement heureux. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il irait à Poudlard (depuis qu'à l'âge de trois ans il avait mystérieusement fait disparaître la chaise sur laquelle sa mère était assise), mais recevoir sa lettre d'admission rendait la chose officielle. Il allait enfin quitter la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Plus de mère pour l'insulter, il n'aurait plus qu'à supporter cette maison deux mois par an (il était hors de question pour lui de revenir pendant les vacances de Noël et de Pâques). Dans quelques semaines, il prendrait le Poudlard Express et quitterait la maison de sa mère.

Il regarda encore sa liste. Des robes noires. Il avait toujours détesté les robes de sorcier, préférant s'habiller 'à la mode Moldu'. Puis il se dit que l'uniforme était seulement obligatoire pour les cours. Rien ne l'empêchait de ne pas mettre sa robe durant ses heures de libre.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, un sourire aux lèvres (se qui lui fit d'ailleurs très mal à sa coupure). Non seulement, il allait quitter la maison, mais en plus il avait réussi à s'enfuir du repas familial. Bon d'accord il allait avoir des cicatrices (jamais ses parents ne l'envoyaient à l'hôpital se faire soigner lorsqu'il se blessait) mais c'était un mal pour un bien.

_To be continued…_


	2. Au chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 02 : Au chemin de Traverse**

L'attitude de Sirius lui valut d'être enfermé dans sa chambre pendant cinq longues journées, sans rien à manger. Sa coupure à la tempe s'estompait rapidement, mais sa lèvre était toujours tuméfiée et douloureuse. A cause de son manque de nourriture, il devait sortir de sa chambre en cachette, sur la pointe des pieds. Non content de devoir éviter de réveiller ses parents, il devait également faire attention à ne pas croiser Kreattur, qui aurait été ravi de prendre son fameux air faussement désolé en disant (d'une voix masquant difficilement sa jubilation) qu'il était vraiment navré mais qu'il devait rapporter les actes du 'jeune maître' à sa 'maîtresse'. Et ce soir-là, après cinq jours de séquestration, ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

A pas de loup, Sirius sortit de sa chambre en faisant bien attention à ce que sa porte de grince pas. Il traversa lentement le couloir, jetant des coups d'œil devant et derrière lui à intervalle régulier pour vérifier que Kreattur ne le suivait pas. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas. Sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit les escaliers qui, contrairement à la porte bien docile, se faisaient un plaisir à laisser échapper des horribles gémissements susceptibles de réveiller tous les habitants du Square Grimmaurd, et peut-être même de tout Londres. Et pour la première fois en cinq jours (ou en cinq nuits, selon le point de vue) la chance de Sirius tourna – si tant est qu'être enfermé dans sa chambre sans avoir de nourriture par une bande de fans de Voldemort puisse être une chance. L'horreur absolue, le mal incarné. Kreattur avait entendu le grincement et il semblait très heureux.

'Qu'est-ce dont ce bruit que Kreattur vient d'entendre ? Quelqu'un ne serait-il pas dans sa chambre ?'

Bien sûr, l'affreuse petite bestiole savait pertinemment que si l'un des parents Black, ou même Regulus, se promenait dans la maison, cette personne aurait allumé, ou tout du moins ne ferait rien pour être discret. Une seule personne dans la maison avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir être entendu. Et cette personne ne pouvait être que Sirius.

Le jeune garçon dévala peu gracieusement les escaliers restants en manquant se retrouver sur les fesses, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un elfe de maison. Mais ce n'était pas Kreattur. C'était Miladjy, une elfe que Sirius aimait par-dessus tout. La sage et douce Miladjy était la seule personne (car Sirius la considérait comme une personne, contrairement à Kreattur) de la maison qu'il adorait. La petite elfe, comprenant la situation, saisit Sirius par la manche pour le cacher dans un placard situé à proximité des escaliers que Sirius avait descendu avec, il faut le dire, un manque de classe effroyable.

Kreattur fit son apparition tandis que Miladjy refermait la porte.

'Kreattur a entendu quelqu'un dans les escaliers.'

La jeune elfe était douée pour mentir, mais elle avait toujours cet air gêné quand elle le faisait. Si un elfe pouvait rougir, elle serait rouge vif en racontant son mensonge. Heureusement, il faisait noir.

'C'était Miladjy' dit-elle. 'Miladjy est tombée dans les escaliers'

Kreattur avait l'air déçu.

'Kreattur pensait au jeune maître. Tant pis.'

Et il s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Une minute plus tard, elle rouvrit la porte.

'Que fait le jeune maître hors de sa chambre ?'

Elle savait que Sirius ne s'offusquait jamais qu'elle lui parle sèchement. Il était plus son ami que son maître.

'J'avais faim. J'allais me chercher à manger.'

Miladjy soupira.

'Pourquoi le jeune maître n'a pas demandé à Miladjy ? Miladjy aurait été heureuse d'apporter de la nourriture au jeune maître !'

Se fut au tour de Sirius de soupirer.

'Si ma mère t'avait questionnée, tu aurais été obligée de dire la vérité et tu aurais eu des ennuis.'

'Oui, en effet' admit l'elfe. 'Mais restez là, Miladjy apporte ses vivres au jeune maître.'

Sans attendre la réponse, elle se retourna et disparut dans la cuisine.

Sirius eut un sourire tendre. Elle était vraiment sa seule amie. Comme lui peu partisane des massacres. Comme lui détestant les Black. Mais elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir, puisque étant rattachée à la famille Black par sa condition d'elfe de maison. Bien que Sirius lui ait gentiment ordonné de le considérer comme un ami, elle avait du mal à laisser de côté les 'jeune maître'.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle réapparut avec un énorme sac de nourriture. Après lui avoir formellement interdit de répéter ça à un autre Black ou de s'auto-punir pour ce qu'elle avait fait (de temps en temps, ça aidait que l'elfe soit obligée d'obéir à Sirius), le jeune garçon retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour manger doucement et silencieusement la nourriture exquise que Miladjy lui avait donné.

0-00-0

Le lendemain fut un jour plus (moins ?) heureux car Sirius fut autorisé à sortir de sa chambre. Il profita de cet opportunité pour demander de l'or, afin d'aller acheter ses affaires de classe au chemin de Traverse. Après avoir longtemps bougonné au sujet de ce gosse qui lui piquait tout son argent, Mrs Black consentit à lui donner ce qu'elle appelait 'un peu d'or, pas trop mais juste assez'. Bien évidement, pour un Black, donner un peu d'argent signifiait que le jeune garçon pourrait s'acheter à peu près tout le chemin de Traverse. Avoir trop d'argent rendait aveugle, Mrs Black était convaincue que ce qu'elle lui avait donné serait tout juste, et Sirius se garda de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas acheter 'le chemin de Sirius' (nom qu'il donnerait au chemin s'il lui appartenait, ce dont il avait les moyens) mais simplement ses affaires de classe. Il pourrait garder l'excédant pour le mettre dans ses économies, économies qu'il faisait soit pour avoir les moyens de s'enfuir de chez lui, soit pour acheter une moto (un objet de transport moldu dont il était particulièrement accro). Il ne savait pas encore dans quel ordre il devait mettre ses deux plus grandes envies.

A dix heures du matin donc, il sortit de sa maison pour se rendre à pied faire ses courses ('Tu ne vas pas prendre la poudre de cheminette, tu risques de casser la cheminée ou de te perdre', avait dit sa mère pour le plaisir de le voir se débrouiller seul).

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se sentit d'humeur plus joviale. Sa maison derrière lui, la journée devant lui ! Il allait pouvoir s'amuser comme le fait tout enfant de onze ans digne de ce nom, c'est-à-dire avec une grande puérilité.

Il se mit donc à sautiller gaiement, sa bourse remplie de Gallions d'or tintant tout aussi joyeusement dans sa poche. Pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans l'enfantillage, il se mit à chantonner furieusement une musique totalement inventée par lui-même. Des moldus passants par là le regardaient soit avec une expression amusée et attendrie, soit avec une expression furieuse pour d'autres personnes moins sympathiques ('Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce sale gosse à se comporter comme un imbécile ?').

Et oui, mais il s'en fichait ! Loin de ses parents, vive les attitudes de gamin ! Après tout, n'en était-il pas un ?

Il se calma tout de même, se lassant vite de tant de futilités, et termina la route avec un peu moins d'entrain, mais avec un large sourire toujours figé sur son visage. Une heure plus tard il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur, un pub (plutôt miteux il faut l'admettre) donnant accès au chemin de Traverse.

Le barman, nommé Allan, lui lança un grand 'salut !' amical, auquel Sirius répondit par son éternel sourire. Comprenant son travail, Allan se dirigea vers Sirius et l'accompagna derrière le pub pour lui ouvrir le passage. Trois personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, et chacune d'entre elles affichait une expression perplexe. De toute évidence des moldus, pour deux d'entre eux du moins. Le couple devait l'être, mais pas leur fille d'environ onze ans. Très mignonne d'ailleurs, rousse, les cheveux légèrement ondulés cascadant sur ses épaules et des magnifiques yeux verts en amende. Sa mère lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais son père blond aux yeux noir pas du tout. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius remarqua que le regard de l'homme se fixait sur sa lèvre inférieure tuméfiée, puis sur sa tempe. D'un geste presque innocent, Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux pour que des mèches cachent sa blessure. Bien sûr, à moins de dissimuler son visage sous un rideau de cheveux, il ne pouvait pas masquer sa lèvre.

'Ho, suis-je bête !' s'exclama Allan. 'Vous êtes des Moldus ! Vous ne savez pas ouvrir le passage ! Heureusement que je savais que Sirius (il tapa le jeune garçon dans le dos) avait besoin d'aide pour l'ouvrir sinon vous seriez encore ici !'.

Sirius se racla la gorge pour rappeler à Allan qu'il devait toujours ouvrir le passage.

'Oh bien sûr, Sirius, j'allais oublier encore avec tout ça !'

Il sortit sa baguette magique et frappa une brique. Le chemin de Traverse apparut alors devant leurs yeux. Sur la droite de Sirius, la jeune fille semblait ébahie et en même temps très excitée de visiter les lieux.

Il se sépara alors de la petite famille, chacun allant de son côté.

Le premier endroit où Sirius s'arrêta fut la boutique de Quidditch. Il voulais admirer le nouveau modèle tout juste sorti, le Brossdur. Bien sûr, il savait qu'en tant que première année il ne serait pas autorisé à avoir son balai, mais de toute façon il s'en fichait. Il adorait le Quidditch et était passionné par les balais, vraiment tous superbes à ses yeux, mais il ne voulait pas y jouer. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais il avait le vertige. Il se dit que si plus tard on lui demandait pourquoi il ne se présentait pas aux sélections pour l'équipe de l'école, il répondrait qu'il volait très mal et que de toute manière les balais ne l'aimaient pas, contrairement aux Cognards (ce qui était une réponse tout à fait acceptable). Tout le monde pourrait comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas se faire casser le nez par un Cognard furieux pendant que son balai ferait tout pour le désarçonner.

Donc bref, après avoir longuement admiré la superbe ligne aérodynamique du manche, il se décida à quitter la boutique, se faisant bousculer au passage par un garçon de petite taille, avec des lunettes et des hérissons sur la tête ('Mais non pas des hérissons, pauvre abruti congénital ! Ce sont ses cheveux !').

'Désolé'

'Désolé'

Ils s'excusèrent en même temps et disparurent chacun de leur côté.

Deuxième arrêt pour Sirius, le magasin de chaudrons, d'où il ressortit vite, un chaudron en main, en marmonnant des vagues 'oui, oui' au vendeur qui semblait vouloir lui vendre la moitié des articles de sa boutique.

Bon, il lui fallait encore des articles pour les potions. Cette fois, la vendeuse, une vieille sorcière toute fripée et malodorante, ne le harcela pas. Il put donc acheter ses affaires en toute tranquillité et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en posant soigneusement ses fournitures dans son chaudron.

Petit à petit, son chaudron se fit plus lourd. Il y entreposait ses plumes, ses boites d'encres, sa balance, son télescope. Le pauvre chaudron n'eut d'ailleurs bientôt plus de place pour y déposer quoi que se soit.

Il se dirigea alors chez Ollivander pour acheter (enfin !) sa baguette magique. Il en était très excité. Sa première baguette ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment !

Il y avait déjà un jeune garçon, qui attendait patiemment que le vendeur daigne se montrer. Il se rappela qu'il avait déjà vu ce garçon aux cheveux noirs (très) ébouriffés au magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch. Ce dernier semblait s'en rappelait aussi.

'Salut !' lui dit-il. 'On ne s'est pas déjà vus à la boutique de Quidditch ?'

Sirius lui sourit.

'Si, c'était moi.'

Le garçon sembla alors très agité.

'Tu es fan de Quidditch ? Moi j'adore ! J'espère être pris dans l'équipe de ma maison l'année prochaine ! Tu as vu le dernier balai ? Le Brossdur ? Il est super pas vrai ? Tu joues dans l'équipe ? Tu comptes y jouer ? Comme tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est James Potter' il lui tendit la main.

Sirius était surpris. James avait sorti tout ça sans même s'arrêter pour respirer ! Il n'avait jamais vu un tel fan de Quidditch. Il rigola et décida de répondre à toutes ses questions.

'Oui. Oui. Il est super. Je ne joue pas, je rentre en première année. Non. Sirius Black'.

Et il lui sera la main. Mais il remarqua que James avait tiqué en entendant son nom de famille. Ce qui voulait dire que non content de connaître la terrible famille des Black, il avait de toute évidence un gros à priori. Et, bon point pour lui, il ne s'en cacha pas. Il retira vivement sa main en grimaçant, toute gentillesse envolée. Si Sirius n'avait pas eu honte de sa famille, il aurait très mal pris l'attaque de James. Mais il ne pouvait que le comprendre.

'Black ? Tu es de la famille des Black, ceux qui sont adeptes de la magie noire ?'

_Bon alors étape numéro une, prendre un air très étonné et innocent. Bien, ensuite on laisse tourner son petit neurone unique pour trouver un bon gros bobard digne d'un (beurk) Black._

'De la magie noire ?' répéta-t-il avec un air surpris. 'Non, ça m'étonnerait, mes parents sont moldus. Je pense qu'on ne parle pas des mêmes personnes.'

_Oui ! Super, le mensonge ! Et en plus dit de manière absolument convaincante !_

'Mais comment tu connais le Quidditch si tu n'es pas de famille de sorcier ?'

_Et bing ! Dans tes dents mauvais menteur ! Bon maintenant il faut réparer les dégâts._

'J'ai beaucoup lu depuis que j'ai appris que je suis sorcier. Tu sais, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide.'

_Oui ! Bien rattrapé sur ce coup là !_

'Mais dans ce cas là, tu es déjà venu ici. Pourquoi acheter tes affaires scolaires seulement maintenant ?'

_Mais c'est pas vrai il veut être détective lui ou quoi ? Et pourquoi trouve-t-il toujours le point faible dans mon histoire ?_

L'arrivée de Mr Ollivander mit fin à la (très gênante) conversation. Comme on dit : sauvé par le gong !

'Bien, bien,' dit Mr Ollivander. 'On vient pour sa première baguette magique, pas vrai ? Un grand jour. Je suis désolé mais j'ai eu un problème avec un client furieux qui ne voulais pas quitter ma cheminé sans avoir obtenu le remboursement de sa baguette qu'il avait cassée en s'y asseyant dessus. Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec ça. Lequel de vous deux veut sa baguette en premier ?'

Sirius, tout en masquant son soulagement, désigna James.

'Il était là avant moi.'

Tout en marmonnant des 'bien, oui d'accord', l'homme prit les mesures de James sous toutes ses coutures. Mesure des doigts, du tour de poigné, des jambes, des bras, des narines, des yeux. Sirius se ravisa de lui demander s'il voulait aussi connaître de combien était l'écart entre ses orteils. Finalement, après lui avoir demandé s'il était gaucher ou droitier ('droitier'), Mr Ollivander apporta une boite pour lui proposer une baguette.

'Acajou, flexible. 27.5 cm. Remarquable pour les métamorphoses, très puissante.'

Aussitôt que James l'eut prise en main, la baguette laissa s'échapper des éclairs de lumière jaune. Cela sembla ravir Mr Ollivander.

'Parfait ! Mr Potter, vous êtes un client très facile, c'est une première.'

Après que James eut réglé les quatre Gallions de la baguette, il dit au revoir à Sirius en lui expliquant que ses parents l'attendaient chez Fleury et Bott. Il s'arrêta alors et ramassa quelque chose. La liste de Sirius. James regarda la tache de sang d'un air étonné.

'C'est à toi ?' demanda-t-il à Sirius en lui tendant le bout de parchemin.

'Oui, merci' répondit Sirius en l'attrapant.

'C'est du sang qu'il y a dessus ?'

Sirius lui montra sa lèvre.

'Je me suis mordu.'

James regarda la blessure d'un air septique, avant de redire au revoir et de s'en aller. Il se demandait sûrement s'il était possible de se faire une aussi grosse blessure simplement en se mordant. Et il avait absolument raison.

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'être alors mesuré sous tous les angles. Après avoir vérifié de quelle main il se servirait pour sa baguette (la gauche), Mr Ollivander disparut dans les rayons de sa boutique pour revenir non pas avec une boite comme pour James, mais avec une bonne dizaine !

Voyant son air surpris, le vendeur lui expliqua qu'il avait été sûr de la baguette qui conviendrait à son ami, mais que les mesures de Sirius n'étaient pas claires. Bien qu'il n'eut en rien compris cette explication nébuleuse, le jeune garçon s'en contenta.

Une huitaine de baguettes passèrent donc entre les mains du pauvre enfant sous les 'non, c'est pas ça' de Mr Ollivander. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, une baguette lui convint en émettant des éclairs verts et argent.

'Bien, parfait. Bois d'If, 30 cm, ventricule de cœur de dragon, parfaite pour les sorts de défenses.'

Sirius la trouva particulièrement jolie. Noire avec des reflets rougeâtre. Mais en même temps, les feuilles des Ifs n'étaient-elles pas toxiques ? 'Parfait pour un Black' songea-t-il avec ironie.

Mais de toute façon, elle lui plaisait bien. Et dans six ans, quand il sera majeur, il pourra lancer toutes sortes de sorts à sa tendre cousine Bellatrix. Il paya donc plus ou moins joyeusement les cinq Gallions que coûtait sa baguette magique.

En sortant de la boutique, il réalisa qu'il était treize heures trente et qu'il n'avait toujours pas déjeuné. Il décida donc de suspendre momentanément ses courses pour aller grignoter quelque chose au Chaudron Baveur. Allan l'accueillit joyeusement, l'installa à la grande table et lui suggéra toute sorte de plats. Sirius opta pour un simple poulet avec des frites.

Dix minutes plus tard, il remarqua la petite famille qu'il avait croisée le matin qui sortait sans doute du chemin de Traverse. La fillette rousse aux yeux verts lui adressa un léger signe de la main auquel il répondit en y ajoutant un sourire. Elle avait vraiment l'air douce et gentille !

Il retourna au chemin de Traverse une demi heure plus tard et se décida à aller chercher ses livres. Il croisa James qui sortait de chez Mme Guipure et lui adressa un petit signe de la main. James avait toujours son air soupçonneux à son égard mais le salua tout de même. C'était toujours ça !

De toute façon, Sirius ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait pertinemment que le Choixpeau l'enverrait dans la maison Serpentard, là où tous les Black (même les plus fréquentables) avaient fait leurs études. De ce fait, la moitié des élèves de l'école allait le détester. Ceux qui ne le détesteront pas le feront quand ils apprendront qu'il était de la famille des Black, les passionnés de magie noire. James lui avait d'ailleurs donné un aperçu de ce que les autres élèves allaient penser de lui. Il allait aussi être méprisé par les Serpentard car il n'était pas un monstre comme la plupart d'entre eux, et ceux qui ne le détesterons pas y seront forcés par Bellatrix qui, il en était sûr, allait bien sucrer sa réputation. Mais il s'en fichait. Il serait toujours plus heureux là-bas qu'au Square Grimmaurd. Et puis le château était grand, il se trouverait peut-être une pièce secrète où il pourrait se réfugier quand les réflexions des élèves deviendraient trop lourdes.

Ce fut en entrant chez Fleury et Bott qu'il remarqua le monde présent. Il n'y avait pas fait attention tant il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien s'y passer. Certains paraissaient nerveux, mais d'autres étaient très excités. Il entendit alors de grands cris, mais ne parvint pas à saisir le sens des paroles.

'Que se passe-t-il ?' demanda-t-il alors à la première personne qu'il trouva.

Une femme se retourna vers lui pour le regarder, afficha une expression de surprise discrète (on la remercie) à la vue de ses blessures, puis se décida à répondre.

'Une bande de gosses qui a essayé de partir sans payer leurs livres.'

Sirius regarda par-dessus la foule en se issant sur la pointe de ses chaussures. Mais bien que grand, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un crâne avec des cheveux noirs graisseux. Ce qui était un véritable exploit car le propriétaire de cette tête était de taille plutôt moyenne, voire petite.

Il s'approcha encore pour mieux voir, histoire de satisfaire sa curiosité.

'Mr Avery !' hurla une voix cette fois audible, 'Soit vous payez ces livres sans plus tarder sans que j'en porte une plainte auprès du ministère, soit vous restez ici à attendre les dit représentants !'

Le crâne huileux appartiendrait-il au dénommé Avery ?

Il y eut alors une bousculade massive et Sirius entr'aperçut trois garçons en train d'essayer de s'enfuir vers la porte. Deux d'entre eux furent rapidement rattrapés, mais le troisième, sournois, s'infiltrat entre les témoins plus en douceur pour ne pas être vu. Sa méthode ne fonctionna pas trop mal d'ailleurs puisque personne ne le remarqua, trop occupés à chercher un gosse en train de courir. Seul Sirius le vit. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche (il l'avait immédiatement rangée dans la poche de sa veste en sortant de chez Ollivander) et la pointa sur le visage du fuyard.

Ce n'était pas Crâne-Huileux, mais un garçon d'environ quinze ans blond et plutôt petit. Devant son expression surprise, Sirius sourit. Profitant du fait qu'il faisait plus que son âge et que de ce fait on ne pouvait pas deviner son manque d'expérience dans le domaine magique, il prit un air sûr de lui.

'Tu vas quelque part peut-être ?'

Le garçon sembla terrifié par la baguette, et resta pétrifié, ce qui fit que le gérant put enfin retrouver le fuyard pour le ramener près de ses compères.

'Et bien Mr Avery, vous comptiez allez où ?' dit l'homme avec un sourire satisfait.

Donc, Crâne-Huileux n'était pas Avery. D'ailleurs, il avait disparu et ne faisait apparemment pas partie des petits voleurs, comme Sirius l'avait pensé.

Pendant que les hommes du ministère venaient embarquer les petites frappes, le gérant vint parler à Sirius.

'Merci petit. Grâce à toi, il s'est fait chopper. Comment tu t'appelles ?'

'Sirius Black'.

Le gérant sursauta, mais se reprit vite. Encore un sorcier que la famille Black répugnait. Pourquoi, alors que le ministère et autres gens importants pouvaient adorer les Black, la communauté des sorciers moyens savait à quoi s'en tenir avec eux ? 'L'argent bien sûr, imbécile' pensa Sirius. Avec la quantité d'or que les Black refilaient chaque mois au ministère, c'était évident qu'ils en devenaient aveugles.

Le gérant insista plusieurs minutes pour offrir ses livres à Sirius, mais l'enfant refusa. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce traitement de faveur.

Il ressortit donc après avoir payé ses bouquins avec un énorme sac qui les contenait dans la main. Il se dirigea vers la boutique de Mme Guipure pour acheter son uniforme scolaire. Il quitta le magasin une dizaine de minutes après.

Il se décida à rentrer chez lui vers cinq heures du soir, mais ses lourds achats le ralentissaient quelque peu. Il mit une demi heure de plus que le temps qu'il mettait habituellement.

Sa mère l'accueillit avec un 'déjà là, toi ?' des plus glacial, et Sirius s'enfuit vite dans sa chambre en traînant Miladjy au passage pour lui montrer ses nouveaux achats.

_To be continued…_


	3. Lily Evans

**Chapitre 03 : Lily Evans**

Lily était une jeune fille tout à fait normale, vivant dans une maison des plus normales avec une famille normale.

Pas vraiment en fait, puisque Lily avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire se produire des choses étranges autour d'elle, puisque sa maison faisait des bruits bizarres la nuit, et puisque sa sœur était quelque peu stupide et méchante.

Ce fut donc (plus ou moins) normalement que Lily se réveilla ce matin de juillet. Le soleil, levé depuis quelques heures seulement, faisait des reflets rouges dans la chevelure rousse foncée de la jeune fille. Elle évita de remarquer qu'elle avait envoyé valser son réveil sans même l'avoir touché, se disant qu'elle avait dû faire un mouvement du bras dans son sommeil. Dans ce cas là pourquoi l'avait-elle entendu sonner juste à côté d'elle ? 'Parce que !' se répondit-elle. Et puis de toute façon, c'était bien fait pour lui, à ce faux ami qui la réveillait tous les jours à huit heures alors qu'elle était en vacances. Bon, d'accord, c'était elle qui voulait se lever aussi tôt pour profiter pleinement de ses vacances. Mais il n'avait qu'à oublier de sonner !

Ce fut donc mi-en colère, mi-heureuse qu'elle sortit de son lit pour aller déjeuner. Elle embrassa sa mère qui lisait son journal, puis son père en train de faire des crêpes. Mr Evans, 'le roi de la crêpe', comme il aimait se surnommer, adorait faire le petit déjeuné, mais surtout le manger ensuite !

Lily s'assit en face de sa mère tandis que son père posait une assiette de crêpes devant elle.

'Alors, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?' demanda Mrs Evans par-dessus son journal.

Lily réfléchit un instant.

'Je ne sais pas encore, j'irai peut-être jouer chez Maria.'

Maria Kend était une copine à elle, mais elles allaient bientôt être séparées. Les Kend déménageaient dans l'Etat de New York, à cause du travail de la mère de Maria.

Après avoir copieusement déjeuné, Lily partit prendre sa douche. Quand elle retourna à la cuisine sa grande sœur Pétunia venait de se lever avec son éternelle mauvaise humeur. Bien que de cinq ans son aînée, Pétunia éprouvait une jalousie maladive à l'égard de sa sœur. Ses superbes yeux, ses cheveux magnifiques, ses excellents résultats scolaires, tout était un prétexte pour éveiller son envie. Bien sûr, jamais elle n'aurait avoué être jalouse.

Se forçant tout de même à être gentille devant ses parents, elle salua plus ou moins froidement sa sœur. C'est alors que ça arriva. L'événement qui allait perturber toute la petite vie tranquille (et normale) de Lily. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

'Lily, tu peux aller voir qui c'est ?'

Obéissant docilement à la demande de son père, elle alla ouvrir.

C'était un vieil homme avec de longs cheveux argentés et une longue barbe assortie. Des yeux bleus laissant entrevoir son éternel caractère enjoué derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Etrangement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging vert et d'une chemise de golf de la même couleur. Il émanait de lui une aura de puissance, et Lily sentit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un homme en qui on pouvait avoir confiance.

'Bonjour' dit-il. 'Tu es Lily Evans.' Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une remarque. 'Je voudrais te parler, ainsi qu'à tes parents.'

Laissant l'homme attendre sur le pallier, Lily alla chercher ses parents, qui invitèrent chaleureusement le vieil homme à entrer. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, l'homme sur un fauteuil, Lily et ses parents sur le canapé.

'Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.'

Mr et Mrs Evans le regardèrent, stupéfaits. Dumbledore n'avait pourtant pas l'air fou. Mais comment reconnaît-on un malade ? Ce n'est pas toujours écrit sur leurs fronts.

'Vous vous sentez bien, Mr Dumbledore ?' demanda Mrs Evans.

Il éclata d'un rire joyeux.

'Tout va bien pour moi, merci de votre sollicitude. Je suis venu vous annoncer que Miss Lily Evans, ici présente, et une sorcière et qu'elle a donc sa place à Poudlard pour apprendre tout l'art de la sorcellerie.'

Mr Evans eut un tic nerveux. Comment avait-il pu inviter ce fou à entrer chez lui ? Mais en même temps, il était difficile de penser à cet homme comme à un fou.

Lily intervint, voyant ses parents muets de stupeur.

'Mr Dumbledore…'

'Professeur Dumbledore, je préfère' corrigea Dumbledore avec un sourire chaleureux.

'Professeur Dumbledore, la sorcellerie n'existe pas.'

Toujours souriant, Dumbledore sortit une baguette en bois de sa poche et l'agita négligemment. La table basse se métamorphosa alors en un Phacochère des plus magnifique, reniflant la moquette du salon.

Pétunia, qui était debout à côté de la porte, poussa un hurlement de terreur et s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre. Mr et Mrs Evans regardaient l'animal avec leur maintenant-habituelle expression abasourdie. Un autre mouvement identique, et la table redevint table.

'Bon' concéda Lily. 'Peut-être que la magie existe. Mais je ne suis pas une sorcière.'

Avec un petit sourire entendu, Dumbledore lui demanda :

'N'as-tu jamais remarqué de phénomènes étranges se déroulant autour de toi ?'

Bon d'accord, peut-être était-elle une sorcière. Ou peut-être était-elle tout bonnement en train de rêver. Elle se pinça discrètement pour vérifier, mais la douleur lui prouva qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée.

Mrs Evans laissa alors échapper un cri. Paniquée à l'idée que sa propre mère ait peur d'elle, elle se tourna. Mais ce n'était pas de la peur qu'on voyait sur son visage, mais une immense joie. Son père maîtrisait mieux son excitation, mais semblait tout aussi enjoué.

'C'est vraiment génial ! Ma petite Lily est une sorcière ! Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Je savais que tu étais spéciale, mais à ce point là !'

Dumbledore sourit gentiment.

'Vous n'aurez donc aucun problème à la laisser venir étudier à Poudlard ?'

'Non, non, bien sûr que non !' dit Mr Evans. 'Mais dites-moi, vous êtes le directeur ? Pourquoi venez-vous nous avertir vous-même ?'

Sans se départir de son sourire, Dumbledore répondit.

'Je veux juste mieux connaître mes futurs élèves et leurs familles. Spécialement ceux qui sont d'origine Moldu' devant l'air perplexe des Evans (parents et enfant réunis), il précisa 'Les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique.'

'Et vous faites ça tous les ans ?' demanda Mr Evans avec curiosité.

'Non, je viens d'être nommé directeur. Bon, ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais j'ai d'autres enfants à voir.'

Il leur tendit une épaisse enveloppe.

'Tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir se trouve ici. Bon après midi.'

Et il partit, sans rien dire de plus.

En entendant la porte d'entrée claquer, Pétunia retourna au salon et regarda sa sœur avec horreur. Ses parents ne s'en rendirent pas compte, trop occupés à regarder le contenu de l'enveloppe.

Il y avait une lettre d'admission à Poudlard, rédigée par un certain B. Steevens, une liste de fournitures scolaires. Un instant paniqués à l'idée de ne pas savoir où trouver les articles, Mr et Mrs Evans se regardèrent. Ils finirent pas remarquer un bout de parchemin avec l'adresse du chemin de Traverse (un endroit où ils trouveraient les fournitures). Ils sortirent également un billet de train avec la date et l'heure du départ du Poudlard Express, ainsi que le numéro de quai.

'Numéro 9 ¾ ?' répéta Mr Evans. 'Ça existe ?'

Mrs Evans haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

Ils étaient tellement excités qu'ils ne voyaient pas que Lily n'avait dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle.

'Une sorcière ? Mais quelle horreur' fit Pétunia avec une grimace.

Mrs Evans sursauta.

'Mais voyons ma chérie, nous avons une sorcière dans la famille ! Il faut en être fier !'

De toute évidence, d'après Pétunia, le fait que Lily soit une sorcière devait _justement_ être une raison d'avoir honte. Lily elle-même n'était pas convaincue de l'attitude à adopter face à cette nouvelle. Devait-elle être heureuse ou effrayée ? La seconde solution était la plus attirante. Les sorcières n'étaient-elles pas mal vues dans les contes pour enfants ? Avec leurs nez crochus, leurs verrues, et leurs envies de détruire tous les gentils ? En tout cas, ses deux parents semblaient très excités par cette grande nouvelle.

'Regarde' dit Mr Evans à sa femme. 'Nous avons l'adresse du chemin de Traviole…'

'De Traverse, chéri' corrigea Mrs Evans avec un sourire.

'… nous irons demain chercher ses affaires de classe' continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été corrigé (et surtout interrompu).

Il retourna à l'étude des documents que le professeur Dumbledore leur avait laissés.

'Une baguette magique, Lily, tu vas avoir une baguette magique, tu te rends compte ! J'en ai toujours rêvé !'.

La jeune fille se força à sourire à son père. Et c'est ainsi que ses parents passèrent toute la journée à débattre sur sa condition, et à quel point ça pouvait être fantastique. Pétunia se contentait de maugréer. Lily écoutait distraitement en répondant des 'hum-hum' et des 'oui-oui' quand on la questionnait, mais sans vraiment écouter ladite question. Pour mieux réfléchir, elle décida à la fin de la journée d'aller se coucher tôt pour être loin des bavardages excessifs que ses parents avaient entretenus toute la journée.

Cette nuit là, elle eut son premier cauchemar depuis longtemps. Depuis en fait qu'à l'âge de cinq ans elle avait peur du Croque-mitaine caché sous son lit et qui l'empêchait de se rendormir. D'ailleurs, il était étrange que maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'existence du monde de la magie elle ne s'inquiétait pas à nouveau de ce monstre, alors que des craquements sortaient de sous son lit.

Mais cette nuit là était dédiée à plus qu'un malheureux Croque-mitaine. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine au milieu de la forêt, des brindilles de pin écorchaient ses pieds nus pendant que des branches s'accrochaient à son pyjama. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre des villageois crier 'la sorcière ! Elle est par ici !'. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle tourna la tête. Des points lumineux, qui devaient être des torches, scintillaient au loin. C'est alors qu'elle trébucha et se ramassa de tout son long en mangeant de la terre. En peu de temps les villageois la rattrapèrent et elle se retrouva soudain attachée à un bûché sur la place du village. Sa mère s'approcha avec sa torche pour allumer le feu. 'Je suis désolée' dit-elle, 'mais tu es un monstre. Tu dois être purifiée par le feu'. Et Pétunia éclata d'un rire diabolique qui résonnait dans sa tête pendant que des panaches de fumée l'asphyxiaient peu à peu.

Lily se réveilla en sursaut et écarta ses draps qui s'étaient enroulés sur son visage. Elle ôta de ses yeux une mèche de cheveux collée par la sueur. Machinalement, elle regarda son réveil. Il était six heures et demie. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, menaçant presque de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle essaya de se lever mais ses jambes s'étaient autant crispées que le reste de son corps durant son cauchemar et de ce fait refusèrent de la porter. Elle retomba brutalement sur son lit, et attendit que ses tremblements cessent. Peu à peu les images de son rêve s'estompèrent jusqu'à lui laisser juste une vague idée générale de ce qu'il avait été.

Elle finit donc par réussir à se lever et alla prendre sa douche. A huit heures, elle rejoignit ses parents à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

Pétunia, déjà debout aussi, la regarda avec mépris. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, sa mère se leva et déposa une assiette de toast devant elle.

'Mange ma chéri. Aujourd'hui, nous allons au chemin de Traverse !'

Pétunia eut un rire dédaigneux.

'Ne comptez pas sur moi pour venir ! De toute façon, même si ça m'intéressait je ne pourrais pas car je dois voir Vernon Dursley.'

Mr Evans, toujours passionné par ce qui arrivait à ses filles, demanda :

'Qui est Vernon Dursley ?'

Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.

'Un ami de classe' répondit-elle vaguement.

Bien que son rougissement eut amusé Lily, elle préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire. Voyant que sa fille ne voulait rien ajouter, Mr Evans déclara qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Trouver le quartier ne fut pas bien difficile, par contre le Chaudron Baveur semblait décidé à ne pas montrer le bout de son nez, et encore moins de sa porte.

'C'est là !' s'écria Lily en voyant apparaître le panneau entre deux boutiques.

Heureusement qu'elle regardait directement dans la bonne direction, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas vu.

L'intérieur était tout aussi minable que l'extérieur. Un barman les regarda entrer, leur adressa un immense sourire, puis ne les lâcha plus du regard. Mr Evans se racla la gorge.

'Heu… le chemin de Tramy…'

'De Traverse ?' termina (et corrigea) Mrs Evans.

'Oui' reprit Mr Evans. 'Où est-ce s'il vous plait ?'

Le barman indiqua une porte… qui donnait dans un cul-de-sac. Mais où était donc le chemin de Traverse ? Perplexes, ils cherchèrent autour d'eux pendant vingt bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que le barman apparaisse avec un jeune garçon. Vraiment très mignon, environ treize ans, de superbes yeux gris rieurs et chaleureux, les cheveux noirs souples et raides tombant gracieusement sur sa nuque. Une vilaine balafre enflait sa lèvre inférieure et une plus petite blessure apparaissait sur sa tempe. Avec sa peau claire et ses yeux craquants, Lily le trouvait absolument irrésistible. Le garçon remarqua que Mr Evans fixait ses blessures, et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour apparemment masquer sa tempe. Un geste absolument adorable. Mais Lily se reprit vite. A onze ans, on ne regardait pas les garçons de cette manière. Pas encore.

'Ho, suis-je bête !' s'exclama le barman. 'Vous êtes des Moldus ! Vous ne savez pas ouvrir le passage ! Heureusement que je savais que Sirius (il tapa le jeune garçon dans le dos) avait besoin d'aide pour l'ouvrir sinon vous seriez encore ici !'.

Donc, le jeune garçon (Sirius) ne savait pas non plus où était le chemin. Ni ouvrir le passage. Tout en parlant, le barman semblait oublier pourquoi il était ici. Sirius le lui rappela en se raclant la gorge.

'Oh bien sûr, Sirius, j'allais oublier encore avec tout ça !'

Il sortit sa baguette magique et frappa une brique. Avec émerveillement, Lily vit les briques s'écarter, dévoilant enfin le chemin de Traverse.

C'était stupéfiant. Des boutiques plus fascinantes les unes que les autres s'étendaient à perte de vue. Leur premier arrêt fut Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, pour changer leurs Livres Sterling en… oui enfin, en argent de sorciers. Lily ne se souvenait plus du nom exact. Il y avait plusieurs guichets avec des Gobelins. Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils s'approchèrent du premier guichet libre.

'Bonjour', fit Mrs Evans d'une voix pas très sure. 'Je voudrais faire changer mes Livres Sterling.'

Le Gobelin eut une drôle de grimace que Lily ne parvint pas à traduire. Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ? L'avaient-ils offensé ?

'Bien sûr, et combien voulez-vous changer ?' demanda le Gobelin d'une voix grinçante.

Rassurée, Mrs Evans lui tendit son argent.

'Veuillez patienter, s'il vous plait.'

Et il disparut dans un couloir. Mrs Evans regarda son mari, qui haussa les épaules. Le Gobelin revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et déposa un gros sac de pièces sur le bureau.

'Dix Gallions, vingt-sept Mornilles et quarante-huit Noises', annonça le Gobelin.

'Merci bien', dit Mr Evans en masquant tant bien que mal une grimace d'incompréhension. Le Gobelin venait de sortir une volée de mots incompréhensibles aux oreilles purement Moldus des Evans.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de chez Gringotts, Lily se sentit toute excitée à l'idée d'acheter ses affaires de sorcellerie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au chemin de Traverse, elle n'était pas sûre d'être heureuse de sa… condition… de sorcière. Mais là, à voir toutes ses boutiques, tous ses sorciers amicaux qui les saluaient en les croisant, elle désirait plus que tout connaître ce monde fascinant.

Fleury et Botts était une sublime librairie. Des milliers et des milliers de livres s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Bon, peut-être pas des milliers, mais il y en avait vraiment beaucoup et la seule envie de Lily était de s'asseoir pour lire tous ses ouvrages à l'aspect passionnant.

'Tu sais ma chérie, il faudrait se dépêcher', dit alors Mrs Evans. 'Donc, je vais avec ton père chercher les fournitures et on te rejoint à la boutique de baguettes.'

'Mais pourquoi ?' demanda Lily, paniquée à l'idée de ce retrouver seule.

'Tu sais que je travaille cet après-midi', intervint Mr Evans.

Elle essaya de se ressaisir. Après tout, il y avait plein de sorciers bienveillants qui seraient prêts à l'aider en cas d'ennuis. Et si elle avait peur d'être seule ici, qu'est-ce que ça serait à Poudlard ? Elle hocha donc la tête en regardant ses parents en signe d'acquiescement. S'approchant du comptoir, elle remarqua qu'un jeune garçon attendait déjà.

'Salut', dit-elle timidement.

Il se retourna et lui adresse un sourire gentil. Plutôt mignon, et même très mignon (mais pas autant que Sirius), les cheveux châtains, raides et soyeux coupé en un joli dégradé assez court, les yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux, mais avec un reflet doré, la regardant d'un air amical (sans l'air joyeux de Sirius) qui laissait apparaître une trop grande mâturité pour un enfant de onze ans. Mais qu'avait-elle à penser à Sirius alors qu'elle ne l'avait vu que quelques secondes ? Il était mignon, et alors ?

La voix du garçon, qui semblait avoir muée prématurément, la fit redescendre sur terre.

'Tu entres en quelle année ?'

'En première.'

'Moi aussi, mais j'ai bien cru que jamais je n'entrerais à Poudlard.'

'Pourquoi ?' demanda Lily, curieuse.

Le sourire du garçon se figea, comme s'il venait de ce donner une claque mentale.

'Bah, rien d'intéressant.'

Elle n'insista pas, ne voulant pas le contrarier, voir même le blesser car une ombre de tristesse venait de voiler son visage. Elle se contenta de lui sourire gentiment, sourire auquel il répondit de la même manière, puis se plongea dans la contemplation des livres, mal à l'aise. Il lui reparla en premier.

'Remus Lupin' se présenta-t-il

'Lily Evans', répondit-elle.

Et un autre ange passa. A côté d'elle, elle vit Remus qui contenait mal une envie de rire. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle dans le fait d'avoir envie d'entretenir une conversation sans pour autant trouver de sujet. En fait, peut-être que si. Lily ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire bête s'échapper de sa bouche. Ils se mirent alors à glousser comme deux idiots. En fin de compte, Remus n'était peut être pas si mâture que ça…

'Puis-je savoir la cause de cette hilarité ?' demanda avec un sourire le libraire, qui venait d'arriver.

'Crise de mutisme aiguë' répondit solennellement Remus, avec le ton d'un médecin annonçant à son patient une maladie grave et incurable.

'C'est vraiment une triste maladie' rajouta Lily avec un faux air navré.

'Je compatie à ce grand malheur' sourit le libraire. 'Et si ce virus le permet tout de même, puis-je avoir vos listes ?'

Ils ressortirent bientôt de la librairie, un gros sac de livres de sorcellerie chacun. Lily annonça qu'elle devait aller acheter sa baguette magique. Remus, qui avait déjà la sienne, lui montra la boutique, et ils se séparèrent. Elle croisa un garçon au nez proéminant d'environ onze ans qui sortait de la boutique. Ce garçon avait de sérieux problèmes d'hygiène corporelle, comme l'en témoignaient ses cheveux noirs graisseux. Il ne lui adressa aucun regard et traça son chemin. D'accord, en plus de sa relation passionnelle avec Mr Savon, il avait l'air très sympathique. Elle secoua la tête. Qui était-elle pour juger quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ?

'Bonjour' dit Mr Ollivanders.

Lily sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

'Vous devez être Miss Evans.'

Bien que surprise qu'il sache cela, elle hocha tout de même la tête.

'Bon, voyons voir ça.'

Il sortit un mètre ruban de sa poche, et entreprit de prendre les mesures de Lily. Absolument toutes ses mesures. Taille des oreilles, tour des bras, des chevilles, longueur du nez, etc…

Quand il eut fini, il disparut quelques secondes dans ses rayons, puis revint avec cinq longues boites fines. Il lui tendit une première baguette, pour la reprendre aussitôt et lui en donner une autre, que d'ailleurs il lui reprit tout aussi sec. Que cherchait-il ? Lily n'y comprenait plus rien. Trois autres baguettes passèrent, et Mr Ollivanders se contentait à chaque fois de la lui ré-arracher brutalement des mains. Il re-disparut bientôt dans ses rayons pour en revenir avec une boite. Quand Lily saisit la baguette, elle sentit dans son corps une douce chaleur bienfaisante. L'extrémité de sa baguette envoya des étincelles rouges et or.

'Bois de saule, 25.6 cm, souple et rapide. Excellente pour les enchantements.'

Lily, occupée à contempler sa baguette, entendit à peine la présentation. Elle la trouvait magnifique.

Ses parents, portants de gros sacs de fournitures diverses, choisirent cet instant pour entrer dans la boutique.

'Alors chérie', fit avec un sourire Mr Evans qui venait d'apercevoir sa fille. 'Tu as trouvé ?'

Répondant au sourire, elle lui montra sa baguette.

Une fois qu'ils eurent payé, ils quittèrent le chemin de Traverse. Au Chaudron Baveur, Lily remarqua que Sirius était assis à la grande table, où il dévorait avec bon appétit une grosse assiette de frittes. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main, et manqua s'évanouir quand il lui sourit. 'On se calme' se dit-elle en emboîtant le pas à ses parents.

0-00-0

Le reste de l'été passa normalement. Lily sortait avec ses copines, mais elle garda son secret intact. Pétunia l'évitait comme si elle avait la Peste, au moins elle n'avait pas à subir ses sarcasmes, c'était toujours ça de gagné. Au fond d'elle-même, elle languissait le jour de son départ pour Poudlard. Jour qui finit par arriver.

Ce matin du 1er septembre, alors que Lily vérifiait sa valise pour la quatre mille deux cent soixante quinzième fois (d'après son père), Pétunia se plaignait de crampes abdominales et d'envie de vomir.

'Ecoute ma chérie' dit Mr Evans, 'on emmène Lily à la gare, et ensuite je t'accompagne chez le docteur.'

Lily préféra ne rien dire, mais elle se demandait si la soi-disant maladie de sa sœur n'était pas due à une crise de jalousie aiguë à l'égard de toute l'attention que ses parents portaient à Lily.

Après une dernière vérification de sa valise (qui porta le total du nombre de vérifications à quatre mille deux cent soixante seize), Lily embarqua dans la voiture familiale en direction de King's Cross.

'On doit partir', dit son père, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés.

Lily embrassa ses deux parents, et remarqua que son père versait une larme.

'Papa, voyons ! Je serai à l'école, tout ira bien !'

'Je sais ma chérie', répondit-il. 'Mais fait attention à toi.'

'Oui.'

'Et ne sort pas après le couvre feu.'

'Non.'

'Ecoute tes professeurs.'

'Oui.'

'Ne fais pas de bêtises.'

'Non' soupira Lily. 'Je vais rater le train et Pétunia vous attend à la maison !'

Après des dernières embrassades, Lily tira son énorme valise et pénétra dans le hall de King's Cross, quittant ses parents avec un petit pincement au coeur. Un autre problème arriva alors, après ses Je-Ne-Te-Laisse-Pas-Partir-Seule de parents. Où était donc la voie 9 ¾ ? A sa gauche, voie 9, à sa droite, voie 10. Aucune 9 ¾.

Après l'éclat de rire du contrôleur lorsqu'elle eut demandé où était la voie, elle songea que le moment était parfait pour avoir une crise de panique.

'Alors, on est perdue ?' demanda une voix amusée derrière elle.

Sirius lui souriait, incroyablement mignon avec ses élégantes mèches tombant sur son front (il s'était fait couper les cheveux), ses yeux rieurs, sa chemise bleu et ses jeans noirs. Un hibou petit duc était paisiblement endormi sur son épaule.

'Bien, oui' murmura-t-elle, penaude.

Il éclata de rire.

'C'est par là' dit-il en lui montrant une barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle se demanda s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle. Voyant son expression méfiante, il sourit encore.

'Suis-moi, il faut traverser la barrière pendant que les Moldus ne regardent pas.'

La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement tandis qu'ils s'en approchaient à pas rapides. Que ferait-elle après s'être honteusement scratchée sur la barrière ? Mais il n'en fut rien, et Lily voyait maintenant un superbe train avec des locomotives rouges, un nuage de fumée s'échappait de sa cheminée et le nom 'Poudlard Express' était inscrit en lettres argentées sur le devant.

'Et voilà' dit Sirius. 'Bon, je te laisse.'

Au moment où il allait partir, il se présenta enfin officiellement.

'Je m'appelle Sirius Black.'

'Lily Evans.'

'Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, et surtout aidée…', il fronça les sourcils d'un air moqueur. 'Tu en as souvent besoins on dirait.'

Bien sûr, il parlait du chemin de Traverse. Elle lui sourit, puis le regarda s'éloigner. Elle remarqua qu'il avait une brûlure sur la nuque. Autour d'elle, des sorciers embrassaient leurs enfants. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers un wagon.

'En route pour Poudlard !'

_To be continued…_


	4. Poudlard Express

_Avant-propos :_

Marco : J'ai trouvé comment appeler ça !!!!

CassieBlack : Comment ?

Marco : Le 'bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte' !

CassieBlack : Un peu long, mais ça résume bien la situation, vu que c'est le passage que tout le monde zappe.

Marco : Donc, place au :

_Bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

CassieBlack : Nous retrouvons –enfin !- Sirius Black, qui va... le titre du chapitre résume tout, donc vous n'avez plus qu'à lire ! Seconde chose, le disclaimer. Et bien, tout m'appartient, rien n'est à JK Rowling.

Marco : (Poussant prestement Cassie du clavier) (Maugréant) Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi c'est à moi de faire cette partie. Ne rêve pas, _TOUT_ est à JK Rowling.

CassieBlack : (Boude) Et... oui je voulais demander, on est d'accord pour que les maraudeurs appartiennent à JKR. Mais comme elle a tué Sirius, elle n'en a plus besoin, non ? Elle peut donc me le donner, pas vrai ?

Marco : J'en connais une qui ne sera pas d'accord avec ça, vu qu'il est déjà à Steamboat Willie.

CassieBlack : (Choquée) Quoi ? Tu es du côté de Steamy pour ça ? Alors là... je croyais qu'en tant qu'ami proche, tu devais _me_ soutenir !

Marco : La vie est souvent injuste... Et avant que Cassie ne me frappe, ne m'égorge, ne me décapite, ne m'arrache un scalp, ne me poignarde, ou autre – je ne serais pas en train de lui donner des idées là ? – j'ajoute qu'il y a des petites incohérences par rapport aux livres, mais vous allez devoir faire avec ! Après tout, JKR aussi fait des incohérences parfois...

_Réponses aux reviews :_

CassieBlack : Et la place de la première revieweuse du chapitre est passée de Roudoudou à la toute aussi sympathique **m4r13 **(ou Marie) ! Donc tu aimes bien la fic, et bien merci beaucoup ! :) Ça fait vraiment plaisir :) Pour Pétunia, je dirais pour me défendre que... je la déteste ! Alors, je n'allais pas la complimenter ! Et comme je ne pourrais pas assouvir ma haine de Pettigrow (parce qu'il parait qu'il fait encore parti des gentils, pfff), je me venge sur Pétunia. Triste pour elle (mdr). La fic avec Hermione, moi non plus je l'aime pas trop, donc ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal !

Marco : La flemmingite aiguë ? Cassie connaît bien, et je peux comprendre cette maladie. Mais j'avoue qu'avec un bébé de bientôt sept mois à charge, on ne peut pas se permettre de flemmarder. Surtout si on doit l'élever seul. Je te pardonne donc, pas de soucis ;)

CassieBlack : Ensuite, **Roudoudou**, fidèle au rendez-vous ! :) Et bien, merci – c'est fou ce que je suis originale à chaque fois !—donc je l'ai déjà dit et je me répète, il ne va rien se passer entre Lily et Sirius, z'êtes rassur**E**s ? Pourquoi un phacochère ? Et pourquoi pas ? C'est mignon comme animal, non ? A la prochaine roudoudou !

Marco : Et je fais la suivante, de **Chimgrid**. Donc, Cassie fait de la pub pour sa fic ? Elle a bien raison, ça aide à avoir de nouvelles lectrices charmantes ;) L'époque des maraudeurs est la préférée de Cassinette, tu as raison...

CassieBlack : Qui n'aime pas cette époque ? :) Arrêter de baver sur Sirius ? Bah... non. Non, désolée, c'est impossible :) d'ailleurs... pourquoi tu rougies quand on parle du BEAU Sirius ? ;) Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, ça m'a fait franchement plaisir :). Nous continuons avec **Steamy** ! Bah oui, je t'avais prévenue pour la pub... je tiens mes promesses. Mais je me rends compte que tu as faillit ne pas poster de review à cause de ton hypnose ! mdr. Par contre au risque de te décevoir, Lily à remarquer notre beau brun aux yeux gris avant de voir James (Lily : 'James ? Qui est James ?'. Steamy : èé). Je rigole, ne me frappe pas ! mdr. Mais tu me feras quoi si j'écris l'autre fic que j'ai en tête et dans laquelle il aura _au moins_ une petite amie ?

Marco : Tu te fais bavarde, je continue. **Avathar**, salut, encore une nouvelle tête, ça fait plaisir ;) La suite c'est faite languir, mais elle est là. Et puis **La Maraudeuse**, tu adores ? Merci pour Cassie :) La suite après toute cette longue partie ;)

CassieBlack : Je réponds à **Emilie Potter and maraudeurs** – pourquoi ton pseudo ici est différent de celui de ton Pen-Name ? – de mieux en mieux ? Merci :) Oui, reprends ta fic, reprends la, reprends la !!!!! J'adore les fics avec les Maraudeurs ! – faut voir, j'ai que ça dans mes favoris mdr—et au fait, j'ai déjà écrit la répartition moi aussi :p Mais non, ça se voit pas que tu sorts de l'asile, je te rassure ;) Et pour finir, je vais suivre ton conseil à la lettre ;)

Marco : Mais je ne pense pas être d'accord ! (furieux) non mais vas-y, encourage la au meurtre ! Déjà que j'ai eu des difficultés à ne pas me faire tuer cette foi là !! mdr

**Chapitre 4 : Poudlard Express**

Le reste des vacances fut abominable. Autrement dit, absolument normal pour Sirius. Sa mère n'avait de cesse de lui répéter combien il été important pour l'honneur de la famille qu'il aille à Serpentard, mais en même tant à quel point elle pouvait avoir honte de ce dernier et que aller à Serpentard ferait remonter l'estime que les Black avaient pour lui. Ou plutôt le manque d'estime. Mais Sirius ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il était sûr d'aller à Serpentard. Un jour, la même éternelle conversation sur les maisons de Poudlard eu lieu dans la cuisine, pendant que Mrs Black vérifiait si les elfes faisaient bien leurs travails.

'De toute façon, je crains que cette maison me soit toute désignée' souffla-t-il.

'Tu crains ? Estimes toi en heureux plutôt ! Tu n'imagines pas la honte que j'aurais si tu allais dans une autre maison !'

Sirius réfléchit un instant.

'Je devrais peut être demander Poufsouffle au Choixpeau magique...'

Sa mère eu un air outré.

'Tu ne ferais pas ça ? Quelle honte ! Soit sûr que plus jamais tu ne remettrais les pieds dans cette maison !'

Sirius commençait à s'énerver.

'Alors je devrais vraiment faire ça ! Comme ça j'échapperais à la bande de fous que vous êtes !'

Sa mère, furieuse, le bouscula avec force. Sirius trébucha et tomba sur le feu où était en train de cuire le repas.

'Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !' hurla-t-il quand sa nuque entra en contact avec la plaque brûlante. Il senti à peine que ses cheveux commençaient à brûler, et Miladjy, réagissant rapidement, le tira du feu pour lui jeter de l'eau sur la tête.

Mrs Black sembla un instant surprise, puis éclata d'un rire mauvais.

'Comme ça, ça t'apprendra à dire des ignominies. Maintenant, dans ta chambre !'

Refusant de lui montrer sa douleur (de toute façon son cri avait déjà tout démontrer), Sirius garda la tête droite et la regarda à peine en sortant de la pièce. Miladjy le suivi pendant que Mrs Black regardait ailleurs.

La douleur était inimaginable. Sirius avait l'impression qu'on essayer de lui creuser la peau. Miladjy le retrouva dans la salle de bain. Il était debout, appuyé sur le lavabo, la tête penchée. Ses vêtements mouillés s'égouttaient sur le sol.

'Que le jeune maître laisse Miladjy regarder la blessure', dit-elle doucement.

Sirius se retourna et lui souri difficilement.

'D'accord Mily', souffla-t-il avec difficulté. Il s'assit sur une chaise (une chaise toujours présente dans la salle de bain) pour qu'elle puisse voir l'état de sa nuque.

'ça n'a pas l'air trop profond' assura-t-elle. 'Par contre, les cheveux du jeune maître son bien abîmés, il va falloir les couper un peu.'

Elle alla chercher de la crème 'Anti-Brûlure du Docteur Cramé' dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain de sa mère, puis en appliqua une couche généreuse sur toute l'étendu de la blessure. Aussitôt, la douleur se fit moins intense.

Elle prit ensuite une paire de ciseaux pour s'occuper de ses cheveux. Le résultat n'était pas si horrible que ça, il en avait toujours sur le crâne. C'était déjà ça. Il avait eu peur un instant de se retrouver complètement tondu, mais en fin de compte il avait toujours des mèches de longueur acceptable.

0-00-0

Et la veille du grand jour arriva enfin. Sirius ne tenait plus en place tant il était excité à la perspective de quitter ce foyer autant détesté. Il parcourait sa chambre de long en large, cherchant un objet qu'il aurait pu oublier de mettre dans sa valise. Miladjy, ne valant pas mieux que lui, lui courait après en demandant 'Tu as pris tes chaussettes ? Tes caleçons, tu en as assez ? Tu as pensé à tes robes de sorcier ? Tes affaires scolaires ? Ta cape ?'. Elle en devenait stressante.

'Miladjy ! Tu voudrais arrêter ça s'il te plait ?'

'Désolée.'

Mais elle ne se calma pas pour autant, et continua à arpenter la chambre de long en large en soulevant tout ce qu'elle trouvait pour vérifier si rien d'important ne c'était sournoisement faufilé dessous.

Il s'endormi très tard. Tellement tard qu'il en était presque tôt en fait. Il eu une furieuse envie de massacrer son réveil à coup d'oreiller, mais l'idée était stupide car un oreiller ne ferait pas grand mal à un réveil, aussi méchant que puisse être ce dernier. Puis il se souvint du jour qu'il était, et son humeur sombre s'envola. Il allait quitter le square Grimmaurd, il allait quitter le square Grimmaurd, IL ALLAIT QUITTER LE SQUARE GRIMMAURD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se releva précipitamment... et s'embroncha dans ses draps avec grâce. Se relevant d'un bond, il se précipita sous la douche, manqua de se prendre la porte, faillit glisser sur sa savonnette et se cogna la tête contre le mur en se penchant pour ramasser sa serviette. Décidément, il devait se calmer s'il ne voulait pas se tuer avant son départ si longtemps attendu pour Poudlard !

Miladjy le regarda prendre sa valise pour partir, et on pouvait bien voir sur son visage qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

'Mily, ça va aller ?' demanda-t-il.

'Miladjy est contente pour le jeune maître, mais le jeune maître va manquer à Miladjy' dit-elle d'un air penaud.

Sirius serra la jeune elfe contre lui, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il n'était pas vraiment adepte des démonstrations d'affection.

'Tu vas ma manquer aussi, Mily. Ecris-moi.'

Et il parti. La porte de la maison claqua derrière lui. Dix mois sans revenir ici. C'était presque un rêve. Mais Miladjy allait vraiment lui manquer. Il culpabilisa un instant de devoir la laisser supporter seule les Black, mais il se força à chasser cette idée. Mily lui avait bien dit de s'amuser et d'oublier sa famille, que tout irait bien pour elle. Il devait profiter de sa nouvelle liberté.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross ne fut pas bien long, même pour un enfant tirant une lourde valise derrière lui et portant un jeune hibou moyen duc sur son épaule. Mitaine finit par s'endormir. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Sirius pour trouver la barrière menant à la voie 9 ¾. Il remarqua la jeune fille rousse qu'il avait vue au chemin de Traverse. Elle était seule, et semblait totalement perdue, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, ce qui amusa Sirius. Souriant, il se dirigea vers elle.

'Alors, on est perdue ?' demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna, et sembla mettre une petite seconde à le reconnaître.

'Bien, oui' avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix qui le fit s'éclater de rire.

'C'est par là' lui annonça-t-il en montrant le passage

Elle sembla septique. Cela le fit sourire. A sa place, s'il était aussi enfant de moldu, lui non plus ne se croirait pas. Il décida de traverser la barrière avec elle.

'Suis moi, il faut traverser pendant que les Moldus ne regardent pas.'

Ils s'approchèrent rapidement du passage, et Sirius voyait bien qu'elle doutait encore de la véridicité de ses propos. Et devant eux apparut enfin le superbe Poudlard Express. Elle semblait hypnotisée par le train.

'Et voilà. Bon, je te laisse.'

Il n'avait pas envi de s'imposer auprès d'elle. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il se souvint qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

'Je m'appelle Sirius Black.'

'Lily Evans' se présenta-t-elle à son tour.

'Ravi de t'avoir rencontrer, et surtout aider'.

Il se souvint alors de leur rencontre au chemin de Traverse, et pris un air moqueur.

'Tu en as souvent besoin on dirait.'

Comprenant l'allusion, elle sourit. Il s'éloigna alors.

Il trouva un compartiment vide dans le dernier wagon, hissa sa lourde valise sur le porte bagages et s'assit (ou plutôt s'affala) sur la banquette. Il resta là, regardant les gens s'agiter devant le train. Mitaine quitta son épaule pour se percher à côté de la valise. Des parents donnaient des derniers conseils à leurs enfants, des élèves saluaient leurs amis, des premières années pleuraient (pauvres petits qui ne voulaient pas quitter leurs parents). A sa plus grande horreur, il remarqua sa cousine Bellatrix qui entrait dans le train. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il lui restait une année à faire à Poudlard. Sortant discrètement la tête du compartiment, il vérifia où elle allait s'asseoir pour ne surtout pas, s'il venait à se promener dans les couloirs, y passer devant. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le train se mit enfin en route. Un garçon apparut devant l'entrée du compartiment. De taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains, les yeux bruns aux reflets dorés. Si la fatigue pouvait être personnifiée, elle ressemblerait exactement à lui. Des immenses cernes marquaient son visage, ses yeux étaient presque fermés. Il menaçait de s'endormir sur place à tout instant, pourtant une certaine force se dégageait de lui. Cette même force devait lui permettre de ne pas s'évanouir sous la fatigue.

'Je peux m'asseoir ici ?' demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sirius lui souri pour éviter de montrer combien son aspect l'étonnait.

'Bien sûr voyons ! Pas la peine de demander !'

Le garçon lui souri à son tour.

'Merci.'

Il installa sa valise sur le porte bagage avec l'aide de Sirius, qui se demandait bien comme ce garçon avait pu porter son bagage jusque là alors qu'il semblait sur le point de s'endormir debout et que la valise en question pesait plusieurs kilos.

'Waw, tu as embarqué toute ta chambre avec toi ou quoi ?' demanda Sirius en souriant.

'J'aurais bien voulu, mais ma mère m'a fait remarquer que mon lit ne rentrerait sûrement pas entre mon armoire et ma bibliothèque, j'ai donc dû le laisser' répondit le garçon sur le même ton.

Sirius éclata de rire.

'Je suis Sirius Black.'

'Et moi Remus Lupin' se présenta à son tour le garçon.

Sirius revint à la charge.

'Alors, qu'as-tu pris pour que ta valise pèse autant ?'

'Bah, tu connais les parents. N'oublis pas tes vêtements, tes fournitures, tes livres, etc etc. Et à la fin, il n'y a plus rien dans ta maison.'

Sirius rit à nouveau.

'Moi mes parents s'en fichent ! C'est mon elfe de maison qui s'en occupe !'

Ils se turent un instant.

'Alors, tu as fait la fête hier soir ou quoi ? Tu sais qu'il faut dormir parfois ?' demanda Sirius, histoire de faire la conversation.

Remus sursauta, pâli, et resta muet un instant. Sirius entendait presque ses méninges tourner à toute allure, et se reprocha son manque de finesse. Mais Remus retrouva son sourire.

'La rentrée me stressait un peu, alors j'ai passé une nuit blanche.'

'Tu passes une nuit blanche quand tu es un peu stressé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est quand tu l'es vraiment beaucoup ?'

_Mais ferme là ! Tu vois bien que le sujet l'embarrasse !_ se reprocha Sirius. Pourtant, Remus resta calme, ne montrant pas sa gêne d'évoquer un sujet agaçant pour lui.

'A onze ans, on exagère toujours tout' répondit-il simplement.

Une nouvelle intrusion dans le compartiment mis fin à la conversation.

'Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?' demanda James Potter. 'Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.'

'Bien sûr !' dit Sirius. 'Entre.'

Refusant l'aide des autres, James rangea seul sa valise, puis s'assit à côté de Remus.

'ça va Black ?' demanda-t-il. Puis, se tournant vers Remus sans attendre la réponse : 'James Potter.'

'Remus Lupin' se présenta le jeune garçon.

'Alors, tu rentres en quelle année ?'

'Première.'

James sourit.

'Moi aussi. Tu penses entrer dans quelle maison ?'

Remus blêmi à nouveau. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait donc ? A en voir sa fatigue, il devait être très malade. Peut être que sa tendance à pâlir quand on le questionnait venait plus de sa maladie que d'un quelconque problème. Le fait de parler devait le rendre encore plus nauséeux.

'Impossible à savoir d'avance, non ?' répondit-il en essayant de paraître décontracté.

'Mouais' dit James, pas très convaincu. 'Et toi, Black ?'

_Serpentard, sans aucun doute_, pensa-t-il.

'Aucune idée. Tu crois savoir où tu iras, toi ?'

James sourit de toutes ses dents.

'Gryffondor, comme mes parents et mes grands-parents.'

'Tu es sur de toi à ce sujet' fit remarquer Remus.

James haussa les épaules.

'Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais ailleurs. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que si je vais à Serpentard je quitte l'école sur le champ. Non mais quelle horreur !'

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent d'un rire faut, bien que Sirius ne comprenne pas pourquoi cette plaisanterie sur Serpentard pouvait déranger Lupin.

'Je me demande comment à lieu la répartition' dit Remus, songeur.

'Je ne sais pas, mes parents n'ont jamais voulu me le dire' avoua James.

'Tu as une idée Sirius ?'

Il secoua la tête. Il n'allait quand même pas dire que ses parents à lui n'avaient jamais juger nécessaire de lui cacher ça, car il était sensé être enfant de moldus.

'Je n'en ai aucune idée, mes parents sont des moldus.'

Remus haussa un sourcil (chose que peu de gens savent faire) et Sirius réalisa soudain qu'il avait parlé de son elfe de maison. Heureusement, Remus ne sembla pas vouloir rappeler ce petit détail devant James.

'Ho non, il ne peut pas être ici, il n'y a que des petits minables.'

Les trois jeunes garçons se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir qui avait parler, et Sirius réalisa avec horreur que c'était Bellatrix. Allait-elle dire devant James et Remus qu'elle était sa cousine ?

Une autre tête apparut, un garçon cette foi.

'Hé bande d'insectes, vous n'auriez pas vu Severus Rogue ?'

Ce nom était familier à Sirius. Rogue... il lui semblait que la famille Rogue était vaguement amie avec des amis des Black.

'Voyons Rodolphus, que veux-tu que le petit Rogue fasse ici ? Viens, allons nous en avant d'être contaminer pas ces imbéciles. Retournons au compartiment, il finira bien pas nous trouver.'

Et ils partirent avant que l'un d'entre aux ai pu dire un mot. James se leva précipitent et regarda discrètement dans le couloir.

'Qu'est ce que tu fais ?' demanda Sirius, intrigué.

James eu un petit sourire angélique.

'Et bien, en fait, j'ai quelque Bombabouses qui prennent de la place dans mon sac, et je cherchais ou je pouvais les... ranger.'

Sirius souri d'un air entendu.

'Je comprend... un compartiment d'idiots par exemple.'

James lui rendit son sourire, et Sirius se leva pour regarder dans le couloir.

'Tu as vu où ils sont ?' demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

Il lui montra le tout premier compartiment du wagon.

'Ça fait un peu loin, et on ne peut pas trop s'en approcher ou ils verrons que ça vient de nous.'

'Il faudrait calculer l'angle pour le faire rebondir sur le mur.'

James et Sirius sursautèrent en un merveilleux ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas entendu Remus se lever et s'approcher d'eux.

'Et bien' s'exclama Sirius 'tu es silencieux !'

Remus eu l'air gêné.

'Désolé.'

James continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

'Non, elle risquerait d'exploser contre le mur.'

Remus fronça les sourcils.

'Non, si on fait bien attention à la puissance, on pourrait réussir à l'amener dans le compartiment.'

Sirius haussa les épaules.

'On peut toujours essayer. Remus, monsieur Sciences Physiques, à toi l'honneur.'

'Trop aimable.'

James se dirigea vers sa valise, fouilla dans une poche extérieure et en sorti une Bombabouse qu'il donna à Remus.

'Bonne chance.'

Il lui montra le compartiment qu'il fallait... empester. Remus regarda bien la porte, le mur, évaluant la distance. Puis il lança la bombe, qui n'explosa pas contre le mur, mais qui, par manque de chance, n'atterri pas dans le bon compartiment. Sirius éclata de rire pendant que James gloussait.

'Ooops' fut tout ce que Remus trouva à dire. Il eu un petit sourire désolé.

Sirius tira brutalement les deux autres garçons dans leur compartiment et ferma la porte.

'Faut pas qu'on nous voit.'

Deux seconde après que la Bombabouse fut lâchée, des cris de dégoût retentirent et des pas précipités se firent entendre. Ils entendirent des gens parler, et un instant plus tard leur porte s'ouvris sur une jeune fille noire vraiment très jolie.

'Heu... quelqu'un a fait exploser une Bombabouse dans notre compartiment, on peut rester ici ?'

'Bien sûr' répondit Remus avec le plus grand sérieux pendant que James et Sirius tentaient tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible.

Bientôt, quatre garçons et deux autres filles (dont Lily Evans, que James regarda de manière très troublée) entrèrent. Sirius hésita un instant.

'Heu... il y a de la place pour dix ici ?'

'On va se serrer un peu' répondit la jeune noire.

Remus se retrouva coller à la fenêtre contre James, lui-même collé à Lily (chose dont James ne semblait pas si dérangé que ça, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer Sirius). A côté d'elle se tenait une fillette aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux en amende d'un très joli vert-gris, et un garçon qui ressemblait trait pour trait à cette dernière, mais qui avait un air beaucoup plus asiatique qu'elle. De toute évidence, ils étaient frère et sœur. Sirius, dans la même situation que Remus, se retrouva à côté de la noire, et les trois derniers garçons remplissaient ce qu'il restait de place. Les valises s'entassaient difficilement dans le porte-bagages, et Mitaine ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi de cette invasion.

'Je m'appelle Myrrha Smith' déclara la jeune noire, 'et eux, se sont Lily Evans, Lena Siong et son frère jumeau Jake, Kevin Knight (un jeune garçon blond cendré aux yeux bleu et au visage sympathique), Shawn Summers (roux aux yeux noir et un aspect pensif) et enfin Robin Hunt (un jeune garçon brun aux yeux assortis et à l'air futé)'

'Je préfère R.G.' déclara ce dernier avec un petit accent français.

'Nous entrons tous pour notre première année à Poudlard, et vous ?' continua Myrrha.

'Pareil' répondit Sirius. 'Et, eux, c'est Remus Lupin et James Potter. Moi je suis Sirius Black.'

Kevin et Shawn sursautèrent. 'Et encore deux qui connaissent les Black' songea Sirius avec amertume. Pourquoi était-il donc de la même famille qu'eux ?

'Sirius Black ? Comme Bellatrix Black ? Tu es de la famille Black ?' débita d'une traite Shawn.

'Tu sais, j'ai déjà entendu parler des Black' menti Sirius, 'mais je ne suis pas de leur famille. Mes parents sont Moldus.'

Tout le monde finirait bien par connaître la vérité, mais Sirius ne pouvait se résoudre à l'avouer. Il avait trop honte de sa famille.

Lily parut intriguée.

'Mais... le barman te connaissait déjà. Et tu m'as aidée à franchir la barrière. Comment ça se fait que tu savais ça, si tu es enfant de moldu ?'

James le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Et un mensonge en entraînant un autre, tel un cercle vicieux...

'Et bien, j'étais déjà aller au chemin de Traverse (_ça, c'était vrai_), tu vois, pour faire un repérage des lieux (_non, pas tout a fait_). Mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour acheter mes fournitures (_a mourir de rire, un Black qui n'a pas assez d'agent_), alors j'ai du y retourner. Et j'en ai profité pour demander au libraire où était la voie numéro 9 ¾.'

Mais son histoire n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait avoué avoir un elfe de maison à Remus. Ce dernier ne semblait pourtant pas avoir envi d'évoquer le sujet. En tout cas, l'air soupçonneux de James fondit comme neige au soleil. Il devait fichtrement bien savoir mentir.

'Vous avez une idée de la maison où vous irez ?' demanda R.G.

_Toujours les mêmes discutions, pas très original_, songea Sirius.

'Une maison ?' demanda Lily, 'que veux-tu dire ?'

James intervint.

'Poudlard et divisé en quatre maisons, où les élèves sont envoyés selon leurs qualités. Il y a Gryffondor pour les plus courageux, Serdeigle pour les plus intelligents, Poufsouffle pour les plus loyaux et Serpentard pour les plus ambitieux. Il faut ajouter que tous les mages noirs sont allés à Serpentard, c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux éviter cette maison. Ils sont tous fous là-bas.'

Sirius s'agita imperceptiblement sur sa banquette, et ne remarqua pas que Remus aussi était gêné.

'Et moi, je suis pratiquement sûr d'aller à Gryffondor, comme mes parents,' annonça James avec une pointe d'orgueil.

'Si je dois faire comme mes parents, je serais à Poufsouffle. Ma mère y était,' dit Myrrha.

'Et nous, Lena et moi, notre père était à Serpentard,' dit Jake en regardant James du coin de l'oeil.

James sembla un instant mal à l'aise.

'Tu sais, tous les Serpentard ne sont pas forcément mauvais' dit posément Kevin. 'C'est une idée que se font les sorciers particulièrement obtus et coincés dans leurs préjugés.'

On aurait dis que James avait reçu une claque. Quand à Sirius, il était surpris. Kevin n'avait-il pas sursauté rien qu'en entendant son nom ? Et il parlait de préjugés ?

'Moi, je me verrais bien à Serdeigle' annonça R.G.

'Je dirais Poufsouffle' prédit Kevin.

'On en parlait tout à l'heure, mais Remus et moi n'avons vraiment aucune idée,' déclara Sirius en faisant le porte-parole pour Lupin.

Tout les autres haussèrent les épaules. Shawn eu l'air inquiet.

'Vous savez comment on nous réparti ?'

_Oui, c'est bien toujours les mêmes discutions, pas très original._

R.G. fronça les sourcils.

'Mon frère m'avait parler d'un tour de magie qu'il fallait faire devant toute l'école.

Et là, Lena sembla terrifiée.

'Mais... je n'ai jamais fait de magie de ma vie !'

'Aucun d'entre nous n'en a fait,' la rassura Remus d'un ton apaisant en lui souriant.

De toute évidence, Sirius était le seul à savoir comment la répartition avait lieu. Ils parlèrent d'un test de connaissances, d'un test de personnalité (la seule proposition qui s'approchait le plus de la réalité), d'ingrédients à choisir pour une potion, et pleins d'autres idées plus nulles les unes que les autres.

Plus tard dans la journée, après avoir acheter un tas de friandise à la vendeuse ambulante, ils eurent une nouvelle visite. Un garçon de taille moyenne au nez crochu et aux cheveux noirs graisseux. Sirius reconnu avec amusement Crâne-Huileux, qu'il avait pris pour un voleur chez Fleury et Botts.

'Je cherche une fille du nom de Black, vous l'auriez pas vu ?'

Myrrha s'énerva. Apparemment, elle connaissait bien Crâne-Huileux.

'Honnêtement Rogue, qu'est ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse ? C'est ta petite môman qui a peur que tu te perdes et à engager Black pour te surveiller ? Ça aide d'être ami avec les Malefoy...'

'Ferme là toi, pourriture de sang-mêlé !' grinça Rogue.

'Si tu ne peux pas être poli, tu sors,' intervint James.

'C'est à toi que je parle ?'

Sirius se mêla à la discutions.

'Tu devrais savoir ce que tu veux, qu'on te réponde ou qu'on te regarde ?'

A se moment là, un paquet de Bombabouse tomba du sac de James, qu'il avait mal refermer. Rogue ricana.

'Alors c'est toi l'imbécile que lance des Bombabouses ? J'avais bien senti l'odeur...'

'Tu te trompes, c'est ta propre odeur que tu as senti' se moqua Sirius, 'franchement, tu connais cette super invention révolutionnaire qui s'appelle ''savon'' ? Elle fait des miracles.'

Rogue lui lança un regard mauvais et parti.

'Je préviendrais un professeur, quand on sera à Poudlard, que vous jetez des Bombabouses dans le train. Il faut bien vous punir pour ça.'

'Sale rat,' grogna Sirius.

Mais les regards des nouveaux arrivés dans le compartiment l'empêchèrent de continuer.

'C'est vous qui avez lancé la Bombabouse ?' demanda Shawn. 'Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?'

'Ce n'était pas vous qui étiez visés,' avoua Remus, mal à l'aise.

'C'était Black et son copain.' dit Sirius. Aussitôt, il regretta d'avoir parler. Il n'était pas censé connaître Bellatrix. Pourtant, personne ne le releva.

'Mais, pourquoi ?' demanda Lily.

'Ils nous ont insultés !' se défendit vivement James.

'En parlant d'insultes, pourquoi avez-vous agresser Rogue ?'

'Tu as entendu comment il a parler à Smith ?' expliqua Sirius.

'Tu ne le connaît même pas !'

Myrrha trouva bon d'intervenir.

'Toi non plus Evans. C'est bien de ne pas vouloir juger les gens, mais Rogue n'est pas un ange non plus.'

Lily se renfrogna. Sirius songea que cette fille devait être un peu trop gentille. Même sans vouloir juger ceux que l'on ne connaît pas, il était facile de remarquer que Rogue était tout sauf un enfant de cœur.

'Tu as trop confiance en la nature humaine on dirait, Evans.'

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air farouche.

'Je préfère connaître avant de juger, les premières impressions ne sont pas toujours bonnes.'

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il eu l'impression que cette réplique lui était destinée. Un silence froid s'installa dans le compartiment. L'apparition de Rogue avait sérieusement calmé tout le monde.

'On ne devrait plus tarder,' annonça Lena en regardant sa montre.

'Il faudrait mettre nos uniformes,' ajouta Jake.

Et là, un autre problème arriva. Comment dix personnes écrasées les unes contres les autres allaient arriver à enfiler leurs uniformes par-dessus leurs habits ?

Lena, Myrrha et Lily restèrent dans le compartiment pour enfiler leurs robes, tandis que les garçons s'entassaient dans le couloir. Et quand se fut au tour des garçons de se changer, ils remarquèrent que même sept personnes étaient un nombre trop élevé pour avoir de la place. Ils réussirent néanmoins à enfiler leurs uniformes.

Quand ils se rassirent, Sirius se retrouva entre Myrrha et Lena, en face de James (ce dernier avait bizarrement réussi à se remettre à côté de Lily). Le pauvre Remus, qui recommençait à piquer du nez à cause de sa fatigue, était écrasé entre R.G. et Kevin. Pris d'une furieuse envie de blaguer pour détendre l'atmosphère, Sirius chercha à croiser le regard de James. Quand ce fut fait, il jeta des regard en coin au deux jeunes filles assises à côté de lui, avant d'hausser les sourcils d'un air entendu, et de sourire en formant sur ses lèvres la phrase 'je suis bien entouré, tu as vu ? Deux filles super belles rien que pour moi !'.

James fut pris d'un fou rire mal refoulé. Huit têtes surprises se tournèrent vers lui.

'Heu... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?' demanda Lena d'un air perplexe.

Les rires de James redoublèrent, et il fut bientôt suivit par Sirius. R.G sembla soudain comprendre la cause du délire, puis se fut au tour de Kevin. Mais alors que R.G garda un simple petit sourire, Kevin se mit à ricaner.

'Je suis bien d'accord.'

Un éclair d'illumination passa dans les yeux endormis de Remus, et il rit doucement. James était rouge et semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Mais ses rires n'aidaient vraiment pas.

'Mais quoi à la fin ?' s'énerva Myrrha.

'Non, rien. Un truc de mecs' répondit Kevin.

Le train s'arrêta soudainement, et tous furent surpris de ne pas l'avoir senti ralentir. Lily fut la première debout.

'Vous êtes stupides,' annonça-t-elle avant de quitter le compartiment.

Une foule de premières années se pressait devant le train, mais on pouvait facilement apercevoir une haute silhouette. Mitaine, que Sirius avait réinstaller sur son épaule en sortant du compartiment, choisi le moyen le plus direct pour atteindre la volière du château en s'envolant dans la pénombre.

'Par ici les premières années ! Venez vers moi !'

La silhouette appartenait à un homme qui dépassait de loin les deux mètres, avec des cheveux noirs hirsutes et une énorme barbe fournie.

Sirius remarqua que James et Remus étaient restés près de lui et ils échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

'Vous êtes tous là ? Très bien les premières années, suivez moi !'

Sirius échangea un autre regard avec les deux autres, puis d'un même mouvement se mirent à la suite du géant. Ce dernier les entraîna dans un petit chemin dans la forêt.

'Vous pourrez voir Poudlard au prochain tournant,' annonça le géant.

En effet, Sirius put enfin voir l'immense château, avec ses tours, toutes ses fenêtres. Il se senti rempli de joie. Il y était enfin, loin du Square Grimmaurd. Loin de ses parents. Il remarqua que Remus le regardait d'un air surpris, et Sirius se rendit compte qu'un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Un sourire de joie et de... soulagement. Ne voulant pas répondre à la question muette de Remus, il se contenta de secouer la tête pour dire 'laisse tomber'. Remus n'insista pas plus.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le lac, ainsi que devant des barques.

'Pas plus de quatre par canots' dit le géant.

D'un même mouvement, Sirius, James et Remus furent les premiers sur une barque. Kevin les rejoignit bientôt. Sirius remarqua que Lena, Myrrha, Lily et Jake partageaient un canot. Sirius retient un rire moqueur quand il vit que R.G et Shawn étaient dans la même embarcation que Rogue, et aussi un garçon petit et grassouillet.

Ils commencèrent à traverser le lac. Un petit cris retenti alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au milieu. Se retournant, Sirius vit qu'il venait du garçonnet qui accompagnait R.G, Shawn et Rogue. Rogue était en train de faire tanguer la barque, et le garçon se cramponnait à se qu'il pouvait, le teint verdâtre. Sirius remarque l'expression furieuse de R.G. pendant qu'il parlait à Rogue. Un sourire méprisant aux lèvres, Rogue cessa quand même son petit jeu.

'Crétin, ce type est immonde,' souffla James.

Les barques s'arrêtèrent enfin, et tous les élèves avancèrent vers les portes du château.

_To be continued..._

Note de fin par... devinez qui... Marco bien sûr :

Et voilà, un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. N'y prenez pas goût quand même ! Bon, il ne vous reste plus qu'à poster une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, puisque vous ne lisez pas plus ça que l'avant propos.

A bientôt !

**PAGE DE PUBLICITE :**

**A TOUX CEUX QUI PASSENT PAR LA, SURTOUT N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'ALLEZ LIRE LA SUPERBE FIC DE STEAMBOAT WILLIE, DONT LE TITRE EST 'LES YEUX GRIS', FIC N° 1970078. VRAIMENT UNE MERVEILLE, FONCEZ !!!!!!!!!**


	5. Répartition, exploration et problèmes

**Spéciale dédicace à Roudoudou** (je commence à m'y croire, je fais même des dédicaces maintenant, mdr) grâce (ou à cause, de mon point de vue, mdr) à qui ce chapitre à été publié aujourd'hui. Fallait bien lui remonter le moral. Par contre, vu que la suite est simplement manuscrite dans mon petit cahier de brouillon (en papier recyclé), et surtout est en cours de réalisation, et que les cours (scolaires, c'est moi ou je fais des répétitions ?) ont repris, va falloir accepter le rythme de un chapitre par mois (en étant optimiste).

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

CassieBlack : Bon, ok, on va faire vite. Marco, si tu veux bien...

Marco : Disclaimer : rien à nous, tout à JK Rowling. Sauf la belle Lena qui est totalement à moi...

CassieBlack : Je veux bien que tu l'ai inventée, mais elle a à peine onze ans ! Soit dix ans de moins que toi !

Marco : Personnage fictif, je peux lui donner l'âge que je veux

CassieBlack : Depuis quand tu as besoin d'un personnage fictif comme petite amie ?

Marco : J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de femme n'aimait pas le fait que j'ai un fils...

CassieBlack : On est pas la pour parler de ta vie privée, donc passons. Tous les personnages qui ne sont pas à JK Rowling sont, par élimination, à Marco et à moi. Et pour finir, je remercie Damien Lecomte pour m'avoir gentiment proposer sa chanson du Choixpeau Magique. Je séchais lamentablement...

Marco : Lamentable est le mot juste...

CassieBlack : Et j'ai donc emprunter cette chanson, que Damien devrait mettre dans sa fic. Je l'ai un tout petit peu modifiée, mais elle appartient totalement à © Damien Lecomte. Je ne m'en attribut aucun mérite.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

CassieBlack : Puisque je n'ai pas répondu aux Eclaireurs sur le forum, je vais faire là des réponses complètes en exclusivité. **Steamboat Willie**, communément appelée Steamy par moi-même et les autres Eclaireurs – en fait, ça dépend de quel Eclaireurs vous parlez, mdr. Tu m'étonnes que t'aimes Marco après ce qu'il a dit (grognement).

Marco : Merci Steamboat Willie, je t'aime bien aussi ;) Je transmets les bisous au petit :)

CassieBlack : Tais-toi, traître. Steamy, oui je te cherche en mettant _Sirius_ et _Petite amie_ dans la même phrase, mais tu sais bien que j'adore t'embêter ! mdr. Et oui, je suis sadique, mais les conseils de Emilie peuvent aider :)

Marco : Pffff, heureusement que j'ai Steamboat Willie avec moi !

CassieBlack : Ensuite, je voulais écrire véridicité, et non véradicité, mais il me semble que mon correcteur à mal fait les choses ! Véridicité – pour les incultes – vient de véridique, c'est-à-dire la vérité. 'La véridicité des propos' signifie donc que ce qu'il raconte serait vrai.

Marco : Tu n'as qu'à écrire un peu mieux, on fini par avoir mal au crâne avec toutes tes fautes !

CassieBlack : (claque) En fait, je ne me souvenais absolument pas de ta fic en écrivant ça, mais je sais pas peut être mon subconscient m'a fait écrire ça à partir de ta fic sans que je m'en rende compte. Tu m'en veux pas au moins ? Sinon, je ferais plus attention à ce que j'écris à l'avenir. Pour Myrrha, c'est un nom, rien de plus, que j'ai eu avec l'accord de notre chère Myrrha (celle qui fait partie des Eclaireurs, tu suis ?). Grimmault Place a été traduit en français par Square Grimmaurd, je me suis pas planté.

Marco : D'ailleurs, si on peut lire Grim dans Grimmault place, qui est justement l'anglais de Sinistros et qui veut aussi dire Sinistre, on peut comprendre la traduction qui laisse entendre Gris Mort. Vous me comprenez ? Ça peut soit démontrer que l'endroit est sinistre (dans le français : Gris Mort ne fais pas penser à Disney à mes yeux), soit c'est un présage de mort – à cause du Grim, ou Sinistros.

CassieBlack : On se fiche de ce que tu racontes ! Steamy, non ils voient le château avant, page 114-115 de mon exemplaire de l'école des sorciers ;) La pub va rester dans tous mes chapitres, faut t'y habituer ;) J'espère que ma suite médiocre ne va pas te décevoir. Et Sirius est à MOI !!!!

Marco : (chuchote) Dans ses rêves... (reprend un ton normal) Et bien, c'était long tout ça, je passe à la suivante. **M4r13** tu m'adores ? Ho, merci, mais moi aussi je t'adore ! Vous voyez, quand je dis qu'il est impossible de me détester ;) Les maladresses, il y en a encore, ne soit pas si vite soulagée. Et oui, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée des hormones du petit Sirius qui le travaillent. Mais apparemment, il n'est pas seul dans le compartiment à être travaillé ! mdr. Rogue est un sadique, c'est bien connu... je sais que je suis Wonderful, c'est d'ailleurs mon nom de famille, comme tu l'as remarqué... Et tant que j'y suis, je fais la pub de la fic de m4r13 que je corrige, il s'agit de « anmenel ». m4r13 est dans notre liste de favories. C'est fou tout le boulot que j'ai à faire !

CassieBlack : Si tu es heureuse que je t'ai conseillé de prendre cette énergumène comme bêta-reader, tant mieux ! Ça me fait plaisir, au moins il t'a pas fait fuir... puis je me disais bien qu'il pouvait servir à quelque chose, lol.

Marco : Méchante fille.

CassieBlack : Chut... **Emilie Rosier**, la suite c'est maintenant, là, aujourd'hui. Il me semble... (regard interrogateur à Marco)

Marco : Oui, c'est bien aujourd'hui. (hésite) Heu... Cassinette Chérie ?

CassieBlack : Oui mon amour ?

Marco : Tu peux me prêter ta massue ?

CassieBlack : Hummmm, non. Tiens toi à carreaux. Et c'est un joli cadeau de Emilie, je vais pas m'en séparer.

Marco : Emilie, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, dis-moi ma belle... **Chimgrid, **tu excuseras le retard de la review de Cassie, mais le forfait Internet à une limite et... la jolie Cassie l'a dépassée ce mois d'août. Tu verras peut être la tête d'un maraudeur à cette terrible vérité dans un prochain chapitre, va savoir c'est possible... et ça suffit les filles qui bavent devant Sirius et Remus, pensez à vos clavier un peu !!!!

CassieBlack : **Roudoudou**, ha bah tu m'étonnes que t'aurais bien consoler Sirius... moi aussi ! Je suis trop sadique avec lui dans ces premiers chapitres... Quand à Myrrha, je l'ai déjà dit mais je le répète, c'est juste un nom, il vient en effet de notre petite Eclaireuse Myrrha, mais c'est tout. Et j'ai eu son entière bénédiction – msn peut vraiment bien aider pour les conversations privées ! T'as bien aimer la blague qui tourne mal... merci ! Pauvres victimes innocentes... mdr

Marco : **Myrrha**... bon, je suis plus là... la vraie Myrrha des Eclaireurs ou le personnage ? lol

CassieBlack : Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà... Si vous voulez la preuve que j'ai demandé la permission, lisez sa review... Donc, **Myrrha**, merci de ta review, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Tu m'étonnes que tu sois ravie de l'arrivée de Lupinou ;) ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic. Pour Rogue... d'abord Damien me dit d'y aller doucement avec Pettigrow, ensuite on me dit de faire attention avec Rogue... Et bien NON !!!!! J'en fais ce que j'en veux, alors Roguenouchet et l'autre rat vont être mes victimes favorites... Mouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Marco : Evite les spoilers, chérie...

CassieBlack : Il est tout gentil depuis que Emilie m'a offert une massue, je sais pas trop pourquoi... mdr. **ZoroZéra**, merci de ta review. Faut m'excuser de mettre longtemps à updater, mais pour ma défense et bien... heu... je sais pas quoi dire pour me défendre, mais ça devait être très persuasif ! mdr. Ha, James et Sirius... c'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont comme frères :)

Marco : Dans la limite ou ce frère n'est pas Regulus. **Damien Lecomte**... ta première review est pour nous ? Merci bien... et ta seconde et troisième aussi, non ? mdr. Pour Miladjy, en fait, ça vient des petits doigts de Cassie qui parcouraient le clavier au hasard pour trouver un nom, et les lettres sont sortis par elle-même... Pour Allan, et bien Sirius étant un sorcier de pure descendance, il a bien dû aller plusieurs fois au Chemin de Traverse, et donc il a pu y rencontrer Allan. Tu as bien vu que Sirius se débrouille seul quand il sort, et il a besoin d'aide pour ouvrir le passage. Donc, Allan et Sirius ont eu pleins d'occasions de se rencontrer. Et oui, elle a fait la baguette de Sirius plus chère parce qu'elle l'aime...

CassieBlack : J'ai une massue, Marco...

Marco : (rire nerveux) Elle est d'ailleurs sublime... non en fait Cassie à écrit les prix au hasard, et comme elle a fait une pose entre temps elle n'a pas vraiment réfléchit au sujet...

CassieBlack : Tu demandes à une fille pourquoi elle adore Sirius ? Bon, j'ai déjà répondu chez les Eclaireurs... Marco n'est pas un bon comparatif, c'est mon ami, et on ne fantasme pas sur ses amis !

Marco : Sauf si l'ami en question s'appelle Mickael...

CassieBlack : (coup de massue) Nan mais ho !!!!!!!

Marco : Tu rougis trésor... Pour savoir si c'est The Wonderful ou The Big Head Boy et bien... tout dépend d'avec qui tu parles ! mdr.

CassieBlack : Seconde review de **Damien**... Mouai, c'est vrai, je l'aime pas trop non plus ce chapitre... c'est pas ce que tu as dis ? Bah c'est ce que moi je dis... :) Pour Sirius et Remus, et bien... c'est par respect pour Myrrha !

Marco : Et Steamboat Willie alors ?

CassieBlack : Zut... et bien en fait c'est Lily qui trouve que Sirius est canon, et Remus tout aussi beau, mais un poil au dessous...

Marco : Tu parles d'une défense... c'est pitoyable.

CassieBlack : Troisième review de **Damien**... C'est aussi mon chapitre préféré. C'est justement pour les situations compliquées que je fais en sorte que Sirius cache la vérité, ça m'amuse, mdr... Bien vu pour le garçon grassouillet, c'est bien le rat... pas dur à trouver ! mdr. Bah pour Miladjy, j'ai du faire une erreur, ça arrive... Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu me menaçais, j'arrêterais la publication, espèce de Rogue va !!! mdr

**Chapitre 5 : Répartition, exploration et... problèmes**

Un vieil homme complètement chauve et ridé les attendait.

'Merci Hagrid' dit-il gentiment.

'De rien professeur Steevens, monsieur.'

Le professeur Steevens se retourna vers les élèves.

'Suivez-moi, je vous en pris.'

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall. Le plafond était si haut que l'on pouvait de demander s'il y en avait vraiment un. Le professeur les entraîna dans une petite pièce où il les laissa attendre environ cinq minutes. Durant ce temps là, le niveau de stress augmenta considérablement parmi les enfants.

Quand il entra pour la première foi dans la grande salle, Sirius fut tout d'abord impressionné par le magnifique faux plafond, qui montrait des centaines et des centaines d'étoiles, tel qu'elles apparaissaient à l'extérieur. Il vit pour la première foi les quatre longues tables, une par maison, chacune remplie d'élèves de tout age qui regardaient avec curiosité ce qui devait être pour la plupart d'entre eux 'les petits nouveaux'. Et enfin, la table des professeurs qui faisait face aux quatre autres, avec au centre un vieil homme, avec des cheveux longs et une barbe tout aussi longue, d'une superbe couleur argenté, qui devait sans conteste être le célèbre Albus Dumbledore.

Mr Steevens regardait amicalement les enfants.

'Pour la répartition, vous allez désormais devoir poser le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête, qui va décider où vous irez.'

Les élèves regardèrent avec étonnement le vieux chapeau tout rapiécé trônant sur un tabouret, qui se mit à entonner une chanson revendiquant les mérites des différentes maisons de Poudlard.

_Bienvenue à vous, les petits nouveaux,  
Vous découvrirez Poudlard bientôt,  
Mais il faut avant décider,  
Dans quelle Maison vous irez!  
Si vous êtes courageux et fort,  
Vous irez donc à Gryffondor,  
Mais si vous êtes un vrai roublard,  
Vous irez plutôt à Serpentard,  
Si vous êtes sage et cultivé,  
C'est à Serdaigle que vous irez,  
Si vous êtes loyal et honnête  
C'est un Poufsoufle que vous êtes!_

_Sur votre tête vous me poserez  
Afin que je vois votre personnalité  
Et que je puisse ainsi choisir,  
Dans quelle Maison vous répartir!_

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva des quatre grandes tables.

'Alors c'est tout ! Un simple vieux chapeau qui décide de notre sort ?' murmura James à la fin de la chanson.

'Je vais faire l'appel. Quand je dirais votre nom, vous poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête,' reprit le professeur Steevens. 'Black, Sirius !'

_Privilège de l'ordre alphabétique_, songea Sirius avec ironie. Il s'avança avec nervosité vers le Choixpeau. L'heure de vérité était arrivée. Il senti que sa bonne humeur menaçait sérieusement de partir en vacances pour un temps indéterminé. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa résolument le Choixpeau sur son crâne et s'assit.

'Hum' commença une petite voix, provenant du Choixpeau 'un Black. Ta maison semble évidente, mais pourquoi ne le veux-tu pas ? Mais je ne sais pas, tu n'y serais pas vraiment à ta place, tu n'as pas assez de motivation. Tu as beaucoup trop de mauvaise volonté.' _Hé _! Songea Sirius, _c'est pas vrai_ ! Mais le Choixpeau continua. 'Tu as du courage, c'est ta plus grande vertu. J'hésite... je pense que tu aurais ta place à...

GRYFFONDOR !'

Abasourdi, Sirius fut incapable de réagir. Gryffondor ? Avait-il bien entendu ? A en croire les applaudissements qui s'élevaient de la table des rouges et or, il avait effectivement compris. Il se retint au dernier moment de hurler de joie, et du mettre toute sa meilleure volonté pour ne pas embrasser le Choixpeau ou faire une danse de la victoire (et après on venait lui dire qu'il manquait de bonne volonté ?!). En essayant de ne pas trop montrer sa joie ou son soulagement, il quitta le tabouret et s'assit à côté d'un jeune garçon roux de sixième année, qui portait un badge avec un grand 'P' sur sa poitrine. Il croisa alors le regard de Bellatrix, qui avait un air sournois et mauvais, mais en même temps extrêmement ravie. Sirius se dit alors qu'il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir une lettre très gentille de sa tendre mère.

Pendant ce temps là, la répartition continuait.

'Brown, Emma.'

'GRYFFONDOR !'

'Diggory, Sara.'

'POUFSOUFFLE'

Ce fut au tour de Lily Evans, qui se retrouva aussi à Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à côté de Emma.

'Hunt, Robin Gregoire.'

Sirius compris alors d'où venait son surnom R.G. Hunt fut envoyé à Serdeigle. La répartition commençait à l'ennuyer, et Sirius n'écouta que celle de ses camarades de cabine dans le Poudlard Express.

'Knight, Kevin.'

'POUFSOUFFLE.'

A en voir le sourire satisfait de Kevin, c'était bien ce qu'il voulait.

'Lupin, Remus.'

Le pauvre Remus était blanc comme un linge, et il semblait être sur le point de renvoyer le chocolat qu'il avait mangé dans le train. Il manqua, sous les rires des Serpentard, de s'asseoir à côté du tabouret, et plaça le Choixpeau avec des gestes tremblotants. Au fur et à mesure que le Choixpeau parlait (dans la tête de Remus bien sûr, donc Sirius n'entendait rien), le pauvre garçon devenait de plus en plus blafard. Jusqu'à ce que...

'GRYFFONDOR.'

Sirius applaudit en même temps que les autres avec grand plaisir, mais Remus était fixé sur son tabouret, regardant Mr Steevens avec incompréhension. Le professeur lui adressa un petit sourire et un hochement de tête, comme s'il répondait à une question muette. Alors, Remus se leva et se dirigea précipitamment vers la table des Gryffondor, pour s'asseoir à côté de Sirius.

Matthews, Rachel fut également envoyée à Gryffondor, puis se fut au tour de Pettigrow, Peter (que Sirius reconnu comme étant le garçon que Rogue s'amusait à effrayer lors de la traversée du lac). Jamais Sirius n'aurait pu imaginer que ce froussard fusse envoyé à Gryffondor, et pourtant le Choixpeau n'hésita pas longtemps. Il se retrouva assit à côté de Evans, en face de Sirius qui lui adressa un sourire de bienvenue.

'Potter, James.'

Là, le Choixpeau n'hésita même pas.

'GRYFFONDOR.'

James ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde, et avec un sourire triomphant s'assit en face de Remus.

Bien évidement, Rogue, Severus fut envoyé à Serpentard, ainsi qu'un garçon du nom de Rosier. Sirius écouta la suite d'une oreille distraite, jusqu'à ce que ce fut au tour de...

'Siong, Jake.'

Et là, Jake démontra aussi qu'on allait pas forcement dans la même maison que ses parents.

'POUFSOUFFLE !'

Un peu déçu, il marcha tout de même résolument vers la table.

'Siong, Lena.'

Et sa sœur alla aussi à Poufsouffle.

'Smith, Myrrha.'

'GRYFFONDOR !'

On aurait dit que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête à cause de sa surprise, et elle se précipita à côté de Rachel Matthews.

'Summers, Shawn.'

'SERDEIGLE !'

Ravi, il s'assit à la droite de R.G.

Et d'autres passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Wilkes fusse envoyé à Serpentard. Le dernier élève réparti, le professeur Steevens sorti de la salle le Choixpeau et son tabouret. En même temps, le professeur Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise pour faire son discours.

'Bienvenue mes chers enfants, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant toute chose, laissez-moi me présenter. Votre ancien directeur, Mr Dippet, a enfin pris une retraite bien méritée après tant d'année de dur travail, et c'est avec joie que j'ai accepté de prendre sa relève. Je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore, mais je pense que vous me connaissez déjà tous plus ou moins. Ensuite, notre concierge, Mr Rusard, à cru bon de me faire rappeler qu'il est interdit aux élèves de se promener dans le château après le couvre feu...'

_Intéressant_, songea Sirius avec un petit sourire. _Interdit, vraiment ?_

'Il est tout aussi interdit de faire de la magie pendant les intercours...'

_Tout aussi fascinant_, ne pu s'empêcher de penser Sirius.

'Et notre garde-chasse, Mr Rubeus Hagrid, me fait rappeler qu'il est formellement interdit de pénétrer dans la foret sans être accompagné d'un professeur.'

En fin de compte, il allait vraiment bien s'amuser. Il échangea un regard complice avec James.

'Si vous voulez consulter la liste des objets interdits, Mr Rusard se fera une joie de vous la donner.'

En regardant le concierge, Sirius se dit que cette affirmation était fausse. A en voir la tête de Mr Rusard, pas grand-chose ne devait lui apporter de la joie.

'Et pour terminer, bon appétit !'

Toutes sortes de plats apparurent sur la table comme par magie. Non, grâce à la magie en fait. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua une Lily stupéfaite. Tout en mangeant, il regarda la table des professeurs.

'Tu veux une présentation ?' demanda une voix.

Sirius regarda à côté de lui. Le garçon roux lui souriait.

'Gideon Prewett' se présenta-t-il. 'Toi, tu es Sirius Black. Alors, d'abord, la femme à l'air sévère, brune, avec un chignon, tu vois ?'

Sirius regarda la femme et hocha la tête.

'C'est McGonagall, le professeur de métamorphose. Elle est sympa, du moment que tu fais pas le pitre dans sa classe. C'est aussi la directrice de Gryffondor. A côté d'elle, le petit professeur sur une pile de livres, c'est Flitwick, le professeur de sorts et enchantements. C'est le plus gentil de tous, et ses cours sont supers. Directeur des Serdeigle. Le professeur Steevens, qui tu connais déjà, fait les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, il est directeur des Serpentard.'

'Il a pourtant l'air sympa' intervint James, qui suivait la conversation de près.

'Mais il l'est' acquiesça Gideon. 'Il ne faut pas se fier à sa maison, c'est vraiment une patte. Ensuite, le professeur Snelum, qui fait les potions. Directrice des Poufsouffle. Faites attention de ne pas vous endormir dans ses cours, parce qu'elle n'a pas une manière de parler très entraînante. Le professeur Solaire, qui fait l'astronomie, pas grand-chose à dire sur elle. Et enfin le professeur Endivette, qui fait botanique. Par contre, il manque beaucoup d'autre prof, mais ils ne viennent jamais manger aux heures des repas.'

Sirius regarda la table des professeurs un instant, et se retourna vers James, puis vers Remus. Il sourit en voyant que ce dernier, toujours aussi fatigué, commençait à piquer du nez dans son assiette. Il le secoua un peu.

'Remus ?'

Le garçon releva prestement la tête, et regarda Sirius avec des yeux voilés.

'Un peu de patience, tu pourras dormir dans le dortoir' sourit-il.

'Pardon' bafouilla Remus.

Le repas pris bientôt fin, et grâce à l'aide précieuse de Sirius, Remus ne s'endormit pas dans son assiette de lasagnes. En effet, il aurait pu être gênant pour le pauvre Remus que, dès le jour de la rentrée, les élèves se fassent de lui une image d'un pauvre garçon couvert de sauce tomate.

'Les premières années, suivez moi s'il vous plait', lança Gideon.

Et commença la longue marche dans les couloirs pour atteindre la salle commune.

'Faites attention à la dernière marche', conseilla Gideon. Mais trop tard, avant même qu'il ai terminer sa phrase, Pettigrow y mit le pied en plein dessus. Ou plutôt _dedans_. Sa jambe s'enfonça jusqu'à mi-cuisse, et James dû aider Gideon à l'en faire sortir.

'Bon, je crois qu'après cette démonstration tout le monde fera attention' lança Sirius d'une voix claire et moqueuse. Alors que presque tous se mettaient à rire, Pettigrow se mit à rougir et sembla soudain fasciné par une fourmis marchant tranquillement sur le sol. Mais un autre rire, sournois et moqueur, attira l'attention de tous. Un fantôme se mit à tournoyer autour du pauvre Pettigrow, qui n'en menait pas large.

'Peeves !' grogna Gideon.

Loin de l'écouter, le fantôme se mit à tournoyer de plus en plus vite, au point que Pettigrow devait avoir un sacré mal de mer.

'Peeves !' cria Gideon, 'ça suffit maintenant, pars ou j'appelle le Baron Sanglant !'

Peeves arrêta son petit jeu et fit un bruit grossier avec la bouche en direction de Prewett. Puis, tout en maugréant dans sa barbe au sujet de ce rabat-joie de Préfet, il disparut dans un couloir.

'C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. Essayez de l'éviter, il adore attirer des ennuies aux élèves. La seule chose qui le rend sympathique, c'est qu'il n'aime pas Rusard.'

'Allez, on y va' repris Gideon.

Ils finirent par arriver (sans autre encombre) devant le portrait d'une grosse dame.

'Mot de passe ?'

'Lion.'

Et le portrait s'ouvrit sur une salle circulaire douillette, à l'atmosphère agréable, avec les couleurs rouge et or de Gryffondor.

'Le dortoir des garçons est dans ce couloir à gauche, celui des filles par là à droite. Vous y trouverez vos affaires déjà installées. Bonne nuit, et n'oubliez pas que les cours commencent demain.'

Ce rappel fut accueillit par une série de grognements.

Suivit de Remus, James et Pettigrow, Sirius monta les escaliers jusqu'à une porte qui portait l'affiche 'premières années'. La chambre spacieuse contenait quatre lits à baldaquin, ainsi que les bagages des garçons.

Après avoir ranger ses affaires, Sirius décida que, comme il n'était pas le moins du monde fatigué, il pouvait toujours aller faire un peu d'exploration.

'Heu, je vais visiter un peu le château, vous voulez venir ?' demanda-t-il à ses camarades.

James se leva d'un bond, comme si son lit s'était amusé à l'électrocuter.

'Je te suis !'

Sirius lui sourit.

'Remus ?'

'Quoi ?' sursauta-t-il.

'Tu viens faire de l'exploration avec nous ?'

Remus sembla très surpris.

'Moi ?'

Sirius fronça les sourcils et sembla pris d'une extrême concentration. Il se retourna vers James.

'Heu... dis moi James... combien y a-t-il de Remus Lupin dans le dortoir ?'

James se pris au jeu et afficha sur son visage un air de réflexion exagéré.

'Heu... voyons voir...' il fit mine de compter sur ses doigts. 'Un, deux, trois...' murmura-t-il, réfléchissant.

'Et bien, un seul.'

Sirius soupira.

'Donc, on va faire comme si c'était à lui que je parlais ?'

'Oui', répondit James d'un air désolé.

'Donc, Remus, oui toi là assit sur ton lit, tu veux venir visiter le château avec nous ?'

Lupin essaya d'arrêter son petit ricanement et réfléchit un instant.

'Non, pas aujourd'hui, je suis trop fatigué, je vais m'endormir sur place.'

Il avait l'air déçu. Sirius haussa les épaules.

'Tant pis, une autre foi dans ce cas. Pettigrow ?'

Peut être était-ce dû au fait que Sirius l'avait appelé par son nom de famille, alors qu'il s'était adresser normalement à Remus, ou tout simplement qu'il n'en avait pas envi, mais il refusa aussi.

'Bon, et bien, le château est à nous James !'

'Ne rentrez pas trop tard !' leur lança Remus.

Sirius éclata de rire.

'Toute façon, tu dormiras, _maman_, donc tu n'en sauras rien !'

'Faites attention à Rusard', ajouta Pettigrow.

James lui lança un clin d'œil.

'Pas de soucis !'

Etrangement, la salle commune était déjà vide, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires des deux garçons, qui purent sortir sans se faire remarquer.

Une foi dans les couloirs, ils eurent à faire face à un énorme dilemme.

'De quel côté ?' demanda James.

Sirius réfléchit un instant.

'Par ici, ne nous éloignons pas trop pour notre première vadrouille. Restons à cet étage.'

Il va de soit que l'exploration n'avait rien de bien passionnante, surtout en se limitant à un seul couloir, dans un seul étage. Des portes donnaient sur des salles de classes, abandonnées ou non, et les couloirs étaient vides. Les seuls moments intéressants furent le passage d'un fantôme, qui devait être le Baron Sanglant d'après James, puis la découverte d'une porte. Une porte qui aurait pu être tout aussi ennuyeuse que les autres, si un énorme panneau 'ATTENTION DANGER, INTERDICTION FORMELLE D'OUVRIR CETTE PORTE' n'y avait pas été accroché.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière à ton avis ?' demanda James.

Avec un sourire, Sirius répondit :

'Il faut l'ouvrir pour le savoir.'

James posa la main sur la poignée et tourna... bien sûr une porte interdite à ouvrir ne pouvait pas être déverrouillée.

'Pousse toi', dit Sirius en éloignant James.

Il sorti sa baguette.

'Alohomora'.

S'en suivi le bruit d'un verrou qui s'ouvre. Il était étonné d'avoir réussi du premier coup, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté avant.

'Comment tu connais ce sort ?' demanda James, surpris. 'On a même pas eu de cours, encore.'

'J'ai beaucoup lu durant l'été' menti Sirius. Il avait souvent entendu d'autres sorciers s'en servir.

Pour en revenir au sujet initial, il tourna la poignée, ouvrit la porte, s'avança, et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. La main de James agrippa vivement sur son épaule pour le tirer en arrière et le sauver in extremis d'une chute de plusieurs mètres. Car la vérité, c'était que la porte ne s'ouvrait sur rien d'autre que le parc du château, mais qu'on avait oublier d'y mettre des escaliers.

'Non mais ils sont malades ici !' s'écria Sirius. 'Ils devraient prévenir quand il y a des trucs dangereux comme ça ! J'ai bien faillit tomber, moi !'

'Heu, Sirius' répondit calmement James en lui remontrant l'affiche, 'je pense d'après ce panneau que l'avertissement y est bel et bien.'

Sirius regarda James comme s'il était le dernier des idiots.

'Non, un panneau comme ça encourage à ouvrir la porte ! Ça n'a rien d'un avertissement ! S'ils ne veulent pas qu'on ouvre une porte, ils devraient écrire ''vous pouvez sans problème entrer ici'', comme ça, ça n'intéresserait personne !'

Pendant ce temps, James acquiesçait d'un air entendu, comme si Sirius sortait les plus grandes vérités du monde.

'Bien sûr, tu as raison, Dumbledore veut tuer ses élèves, c'est pour ça qu'il interdit l'accès d'une porte vicieuse et la ferme à clef.'

'Voilà, tu as tout compris !'

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ce qui était une erreur, car Rusard apparut dans le couloir, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie.

'Tient donc, qu'est-ce que cela ? Des élèves ne sont pas dans leurs dortoirs ? Hum, j'adore cette odeur, ça sent les ennuis.'

James recula vivement contre la porte pour que Rusard ne remarque pas qu'elle avait été ouverte. Il pris ensuite l'air le plus innocent qu'il n'eu jamais été donné de voir à Sirius. Sirius songea qu'il s'était bien trompé en pensant que rien ne pouvait réjouir ce type. Prendre des élèves en fautes semblait le rendre extatique.

'Mr Rusard, vous tombez bien !' dit-il en prenant un air soulagé.

'Vraiment ?' grinça Rusard, 'pourquoi ?'

'Et bien...' commença James, avant d'avoir une panne d'inspiration et de jeter un regard suppliant à Sirius.

En digne descendant de la famille Black, Sirius trouva un mensonge absolument impeccable.

'Nous nous sommes perdus.'

Bon d'accord, il fallait l'admettre, ce n'était pas le mensonge du siècle. Loin de là.

'Ben voyons,' ricana Rusard, 'nous allons savoir ce que pense le professeur McGonagall de tout ça.'

Sirius grimaça. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'être confronté à McGonagall, qui avait l'air particulièrement stricte. Mais de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas être pire que sa mère. Mince consolation que cette remarque. Il n'avait pas envi de se faire renvoyer de l'école avant même d'y avoir passer une journée. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'être un étudiant modèle, donc il devait s'habituer dès aujourd'hui à avoir des ennuis.

Rusard les avait emmené devant la porte d'un bureau. Il frappa, et McGonagall ouvrit rapidement, comme si elle attendait une visite.

'Que puis-je pour vous Mr Rusard ?'

'J'ai trouvé ces deux élèves en train de fouiner dans le château, professeur', répondit-il en désignant Sirius et James.

McGonagall les regarda un instant.

'Merci, je m'en occupe maintenant.'

Elle fit entrer les deux garçons dans son bureau et referma la porte au nez de Rusard, puis alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

'Que faisiez-vous en dehors de votre dortoir ?'

James s'avança d'un pas, prenant les choses en main.

'Nous nous sommes perdus. Sirius avait son lacet défait, et le temps qu'il le refasse notre groupe avait déjà disparut.'

'Pourquoi ne pas être revenu sur vos pas ?' demanda McGonagall d'un air inquisiteur.

'En fait' intervint Sirius, 'c'est ce que nous contions faire, puis nous avons croiser un fantôme et lui avons demander notre chemin, mais on c'est encore plus perdu.'

'Quel fantôme ?'

Comprenant où Sirius voulait en venir, James décrivit.

'Petit, et il était plus... corpulent que les autres fantômes.'

'Corpulent ?' répéta McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

'Oui, tous les autres fantômes sont translucides, sauf lui.'

Le professeur acquiesça de la tête.

'Peeves. Vous ne devez pas lui faire confiance, il n'est là que pour embêter tout le monde.'

Elle regarda les deux garçons un petit moment, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si elle pouvait vraiment leur faire confiance. James affichait un air incroyablement innocent, et Sirius songea qu'il devait avoir l'habitude de faire des bêtises. Ils allaient devenir très amis dans ce cas là, car Sirius n'avait vraiment pas envi de se transformer en ange. Ne voulant pas copier James, il prit l'air coupable d'un véritable innocent qui a peur des ennuis, et fixa le pied du bureau. Puis McGonagall se décida enfin.

'Suivez moi, je vous reconduis à votre dortoir.'

Elle passa devant eux, et James tapa discrètement dans la main de Sirius d'un air victorieux. Tout en suivant le professeur, James et Sirius échangeaient des sourires goguenards. Si tous les profs étaient aussi naïfs, ils allaient bien s'amuser. Mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Sirius pensa que c'était bien la première et dernière foi que McGonagall les croyait. Elle n'avait pas l'air assez dupe pour tomber plus d'une foi dans le panneau.

'Lion,' dit McGonagall, et Sirius réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés. 'Votre dortoir est dans l'escalier de gauche, vous devriez trouver facilement, sans vous perdre cette foi.'

'Merci, professeur McGonagall,' dit très poliment James en entrant dans la salle.

'Oui, merci,' répéta Sirius en allant à la suite de James.

'Mr Black ?' appela alors le professeur.

James se retourna vivement, comme si c'était lui qui avait été appelé.

'Que vous est-il arriver à votre nuque ?' demanda-t-elle.

Il senti le regard de James se poser à ce niveau là.

'Je suis tomber sur une plaque de cuisine,' répondit Sirius en toute honnêteté.

'Comment ?' intervint James.

'J'ai perdu l'équilibre, et je suis tombé,' dit calmement Sirius, en omettant tout de même de dire _comment_ il avait perdu l'équilibre.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils comme si elle comprenait tout d'un coup. Evidement, elle savait qui étaient ses parents, et elle en concluait que ce n'était peut être pas un simple accident.

Pourtant, elle n'en dit rien.

'Vous devriez aller voir Mrs Pomfresh, notre infirmière, demain, pour qu'elle vous soigne ça.'

'Oui, professeur McGonagall. Bonne nuit.'

Une foi tranquilles dans la salle commune, ils échangèrent un sourire triomphant.

'Tu sais pas le pire ?' sourit Sirius en regardant James.

'Quoi ?'

Sirius souleva un peu son uniforme pour montrer ses chaussures, des basquets toutes simples, refermées par un système d'élastique cachée sous la languette.

'Je n'ai pas de lacets !'

James écarquilla les yeux.

'Bon sang, t'imagines si elle avait regardé ?'

'On aurait eu des ennuis !'

Sirius éclata d'un rire joyeux, bientôt suivit par James.

'Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici !' dit James d'un ton conspirateur.

'Moi aussi, dommage que Remus ne soit pas venu !'

'Si Pettigrow était venu, il aurait eu une attaque le pauvre !'

Ce n'était pas gentil de se moquer de ce petit trouillard, mais Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire.

D'un commun accord, ils finirent par monter se coucher. Remus dormait paisiblement avec un souffle long et régulier, mais il s'échappait du lit de Pettigrow des ronflements retentissants.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à tourner en rond, Sirius avait une irrésistible envie d'étouffer Pettigrow avec son oreiller.

'Sirius, tu dors ?' demanda un chuchotement provenant du lit de James.

'Comment tu veux dormir avec ''The Snorernator'' ? Un cyborg, pas _robot_, attention, c'est pas pareil, hautement perfectionné, envoyé du futur pour empêcher un Black et un Potter de dormir en paix. Attention !'

Il se mit à fredonner le générique du film 'The Terminator', qu'il avait vu avec un vague copain moldu, en espérant que James ai compris le délire.

James rit.

'Ouais, c'est à peu près ce que je me disais.'

Pettigrow poussa une sorte de gémissement proche d'un grognement, se retourna sur son lit, et ses ronflements stoppèrent.

'Il va revenir,' dit James d'une voix fataliste.

En effet, deux secondes plus tard, les ronflements reprirent de plus belle. Sirius s'assit sur son lit, tira un peu les rideaux de son baldaquin et regarda James, également redressé sur son lit.

'Comment il arrive à dormir ?' s'enquit Sirius en désignant le lit de Remus.

'Bof, il était près à s'endormir dans le train et durant le repas, donc il n'a pas dû avoir de mal.'

'La chance,' grommela Sirius. Il était de plus en plus fatigué, et être tenu éveillé par 'The Snorer Man' n'aidait pas beaucoup à préserver sa bonne humeur.

Ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir, après avoir tourner, retourner, et re-retourner dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables sur leurs lits.

P'tit lexique et explications, par Cassie Black :

_The Snorernator :_ vous avez compris l'allusion au '_Terminator_'. Quand a _Snorer_, et bien c'est tout simplement de l'anglais, qui signifie '_Ronfleur_' (on dit merci à Marco de parler couramment l'anglais.)

Nous savons, nous savons, merci bien, qu'il peut être difficile pour Sirius et James d'avoir vu le film 'The Terminator', et ce pour deux raisons. La première, c'est le splendide anachronisme que cela apporte à l'histoire (sont forts pour avoir vu dans les années 70 un film qui date de 1980 et quelque). La seconde, c'est que les sorciers ignorent ce que sont les films, ou le cinéma. Je vous rassure, on ne fera pas d'allusion aux lecteurs DVD (lol, z'êtes contents ?). Donc, nous allons dire que James et Sirius pouvaient avoir des amis Moldus avant d'entrer à Poudlard, et qu'ils ont découvert le film grâce à eux.

Et enfin, pour finir, la petite discussion entre Sirius et James (toujours la même discussion qui exige des explications, désolée). Il s'agit d'une véritable conversation, que nous avons eu Marco et moi, qui date d'un week-end camping entre amis que nous avons fait, et durant lequel notre très chère amie Sara nous a démontrer tout son talent pour ronfler. Marco à absolument voulu l'intégrer à ma fic (note de Marco : _NOTRE_ fic) quand il a lu que Pettigrow ronflait. Il a quand même son mot à dire ce petit ('fin, il mesure dans le mètre 90, donc il est pas si petit...).

Note de fin par Marco (non, pas possible !) :

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre que j'ai réussi à corriger après avoir passer une semaine à essayer de convaincre mon patron que je méritais bien une augmentation grâce à mes sept mois de dur travail acharné, et ce après avoir vaincu un petit microbe que mon fils à attrapé. Enfin, je précise que pour l'augmentation, c'est raté, il n'a pas cédé même que je me suis mis à genoux en pleurant 'mais j'ai un fils à nourrir ! Pitié !'. Donc, dans l'état actuel des choses, vous avez plutôt intérêt de cliquer sur le petit 'go' en bat à gauche, à côté de 'submit review', et de, comme son nom l'indique, poster une review pour dire tout le bien (ou le mal) que vous pensez de moi... (petite mite à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Cassie)... heu de nous – lapsus !

A la prochaine !

**PAGE DE PUBLICITE :**

**A TOUX CEUX QUI PASSENT PAR LA, SURTOUT N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'ALLEZ LIRE LA SUPERBE FIC DE STEAMBOAT WILLIE, DONT LE TITRE EST 'LES YEUX GRIS', FIC N° 1970078. VOUS TROUVEREZ AUSSI LE LIEN DANS MES FAVORIS. VRAIMENT UNE MERVEILLE, FONCEZ !!!!!!!!!**


	6. Une trop longue journée

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

CassieBlack : Pfiou, ça fatigue de dire toujours les mêmes choses.

Marco : Alors ferme ta gueule...

CassieBlack : (regard furieux)

Marco : Et bien quoi ? Après tu vas te plaindre...

CassieBlack : (regard furieux) Tu m'auras saouler aujourd'hui ! (Marco commence à prendre le clavier) Non ! Tu te contentes du disclaimer !

Marco : Alors, tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf ce qui n'est pas à elle...

CassieBlack : (plus du tout furieuse, éclate de rire) Logique implacable !

Marco : ... autrement dis, tous les personnages que JKR n'a pas inventé – comme Myrrha Smith, Lena et Jake Siong, Rachel Matthews, Kevin Knight, et plein d'autres – sont à moi.

CassieBlack : (claque)

Marco : A nous.

CassieBlack : (sourire satisfait) Bien... Et je tiens à m'excuser...

Marco : (maugréant) C'est pas trop tôt !

CassieBlack : Pas à toi ! Aux lecteurs ! Ce chapitre est un peu trop... dramatique pour une personne. Bon, il n'y a pas de mort, mais certainEs risquent de pleurer !

Marco : T'exagères là.

CassieBlack : Ou d'avoir envie de me tuer.

Marco : Là, tu as tout juste Auguste !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

CassieBlack : Alors, c'est peut être pas dans l'ordre, mais je les ai reçus comme ça, donc... **Emilie Rosier**, très joli cadeau, mais une groupie de Marco me l'a volée :'( T'en aurais pas une autre ?

Marco : Pauvre clavier, arrêtes d'y baver dessus ! Heureusement qu'on ne va pas mettre Sirius et Remus en maillot de bain !

CassieBlack : (rêveuse) Ou tout mouillés avec une serviette autour de la taille, ou avec un Tee-shirt mouillé montrant la forme de leurs abdos et pectoraux...

Marco : OOOHHH !!!!!! Calme tes ardeurs Cassie Chérie.

CassieBlack : (rougi) Désolée. Passons. **Damien Lecomte**, va apprendre à écrire George, et on reparlera de mon erreur sur Serdaigle ! lol. Bon, j'ai déjà répondu à ta review, je passe le clavier à Marco.

Marco : Qu'est ce que tu as contre Terminator ? Et si je voulais ça, moi ? Alors, tu veux dire que tu as interrompu ta lecture pour aller voir Fred et George (sans 's' s'il te plait) ? C'est inadmissible :p

CassieBlack : **Myrrha**, tu m'excuseras la panne d'inspiration pour ta réponse, mais merci pour ta review :)

Marco : **Roudoudou** (sourire charmeur) ça va, toi ? Ravi que tu te sois marrée ! Et j'aime bien ta minute de gentillesse, ça me va droit au cœur ! Puis, pas de détournement de mineur si je lui donne dix ans de plus ;)

CassieBlack : **Steam', de passage en vitesse...**

Marco : Tu n'étais pas obligée de répéter 'de passage en vitesse', ça prend de la place !

CassieBlack : Le simple fait que tu le répètes prend de la place ! Donc, **Steam', de passage en vitesse...**

Marco : Tu le redis !

CassieBlack : (grognement de désespoir) Et bien, on va arrêter avec ce mot pour exprimer la vérité, il commence à me gonfler ! J'aurais du mettre une formulation plus simpliste ! lol Méchant de me piquer ma massue, je fais la tête – j'ai oublié ma batte, va falloir que je la cherche.

Marco : Steam', chère Steam', tu sais que je t'adore ? :) Allons-y, toutes les fautes sur le dos de Cassie ! lol. Terminator, c'est mon idée. Navré.

CassieBlack  **Chimgrid**, si tu imaginais bien Sirius et James comme ça, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi au moins une chose :) merci. Pour ce que le choixpeau a dit à Remus, elle apparaîtra _presque_ dans le prochain chapitre. C'était pas prévu pour si tôt, mais si je donne juste les grandes lignes sans aller dans le fond du sujet... **ZoroZéra**, tu auras l'occasion de savourer d'autres explorations. Mais j'ai préféré l'écourter à cause de l'absence de Remus et du rat. Ils font partis des Maraudeurs, donc leur présence est un peu obligatoire. **La Maraudeuse**, merci merci merci merci !!!!!!!!

Marco : Et enfin quelqu'un qui était plié en quatre devant mon 'Snorernator' ! Ça fait plaisir ! :) Et continuons, **m4r13** alors, je vais être original, merci de la part de Cassie et de la mienne ! Ah... McGo', je ne sais pas trop si elle les aime ou les déteste... lol, je plaisante. **Padfoot** a déjà eu sa réponse. D'ailleurs, si vous savez lire l'Allemand, vous pouvez maintenant découvrir 'Angriffe auf Hogwarts', le lien dans nos favoris. Et pour finir, **Marco the wonderful**...

CassieBlack : Non, c'est toi ça !

Marco : Ouf, je croyais que quelqu'un se prenait pour moi, comme d'autres se prennent pour Dieu, ou pour Elvis !

CassieBlack : (morte de rire, incapable de parler, Cassie envoie le chapitre)

**Chapitre 6 : Une trop longue journée**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius fût le premier réveillé, et il avait bien l'intention de ne surtout pas en faire une habitude. Il aurait bien aimé dormir un peu plus, mais il n'y arrivait pas et ce décida donc à aller prendre une douche. A son retour, ses trois camarades étaient toujours tranquillement en train de sommeiller. Sur la pointe des pieds, il quitta le dortoir.

Dans la salle commune, une bande de septièmes années discutait à grand renfort de gestes des mains, et ils l'ignorèrent superbement quand il leur passa devant pour sortir. D'ailleurs, ils l'ignoraient tellement qu'en contournant un fauteuil, Sirius aurait reçu un bras en plein dans son estomac s'il n'avait pas réagit vivement pour reculer. Mais le garçon à qui appartenait ce bras ne remarqua rien et continua sa discussion. Sirius entendit vaguement parler d'un match de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu durant l'été, mais il ne s'intéressa pas plus à l'histoire, ces septièmes années ne lui semblaient pas plus sympathiques que ça.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il dû faire un énorme effort de mémoire pour se souvenir par où il devait passer pour atteindre la Grande Salle.

'Eh ! Black !', l'interpella une voix dont il se souvenait vaguement. Il s'agissait de Kevin Knight, qui se dirigeait vers lui, Lena Siong le suivant lentement, peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire.

'Salut Knight, salut Siong !'

La jeune fille lui souri timidement avant de regarder le bout de ses chaussures.

'Vous tombez bien', continua Sirius, 'vous vous souvenez d'où est la Grande Salle ?'

'Sans problème', affirma Kevin.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers un couloir qui devait, d'après les affirmations de Knight, les emmener dans la salle pour le petit déjeuner.

'Alors Siong, cette première nuit à Poudlard ?' demanda Sirius.

Lena soupira.

'Les filles de mon dortoir ont l'air un peu perdues. Et une n'a pas arrêté de pleurer car ses parents lui manquaient. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la soirée à la consoler.'

'Pas de chance', répondit Kevin, 'nous ça va. En fait, je m'entend surtout avec Jake.'

'Tiens, il est où au fait ?'

Sirius pensait que sa sœur l'aurait attendu avant de descendre, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas.

_Quel sens de l'observation !_ se félicita ironiquement Sirius, _t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?_

'Il dort toujours', soupira Kevin, 'et toi alors, Sirius ?'

'Mis à part que Pettigrow n'a pas arrêté de ronfler, pas mal. Et vous connaissez déjà un peu Remus et James. Ils sont cools.'

Leur arrivée à la Grande Salle mit fin à leur conversation. Ils se réparèrent avec un signe de la main, Sirius se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondor, Kevin et Lena vers celle des Poufsouffles.

Sirius se laissa lourdement tombé à côté de Gidéon Prewett.

'Bien dormi ?' lui demanda ce dernier.

'Pas mal.'

Sirius se servi un toast et commença à y tartiner de la marmelade, quand des exclamations de surprise attirèrent son attention.

'Mais c'est pas encore l'heure du courrier !'

'Non, c'est un Hibou-Express !'

En effet, un hibou solitaire venait d'entrer dans la salle, une enveloppe rouge entre les serres. Sirius croisa alors le regard de Bellatrix, qui lui adressa un sourire goguenard. Le hibou posa sa lettre devant Sirius et reparti.

'Tu devrais aller l'ouvrir ailleurs', lui conseilla Kamel Benslimane, le meilleur ami de Prewett.

Tout autour de lui, Sirius pouvait entendre des chuchotements moqueurs. Il se leva d'un bond et sorti de la salle en courant, sous les regards taquins de ceux qui avaient compris, et celui perplexe de Kevin et Lena qui, étant trop loin, n'avaient pas vu l'enveloppe rouge si reconnaissable. Tout le monde, dans le monde sorcier, ne reconnaissait que trop bien une lettre de ce genre. Une Beuglante. Et à en juger par l'expression victorieuse de Bellatrix, elle venait de sa mère.

Sirius parcouru plusieurs couloirs avant qu'elle n'explose, loin de la Grande Salle heureusement.

'QUELLE HONTE !' hurla la douce voix mélodieuse de sa mère, puissance un million. 'QUELLE INFAMIE ! GRYFFONDOR ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE NOUS FAIRE CA ? TU AS TOUJOURS FAIT DES BETISES, MAIS CELLE-CI EST LA PIRE, SIRIUS BLACK ! TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DU DESHONNEUR QUE TU PORTES A NOTRE FAMILLE ! MEME ANDROMEDA EST ALLER A SERPENTARD, C'EST PEU DIRE ! TRAITE, HONTE DE MA CHER ET DE MON SANG ! MINABLE !'

Non démoralisé le moins du monde par la lettre, Sirius attendit patiemment qu'elle se termine. L'avantage avec une Beuglante, c'était qu'il ne recevait pas les postillons de sa mère. Une fois qu'elle eu cesser de hurler, la lettre s'autodétruisit en se réduisant en petits morceaux.

Il secoua la tête en pensant au pathétique de la situation, se retourna pour aller terminer son déjeuner, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Remus Lupin vraiment pas réveillé, blanc comme un linge. Sirius lui aurait presque proposé des cures dents pour l'aider à garder les paupières ouvertes.

'Remus...'

'Sirius...' répondit le jeune garçon sur un ton ironique. Apparemment, son état comateux ne lui empêchait pas d'avoir du mordant.

'Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?'

De toute façon, longtemps ou non, Remus avait forcement entendu le contenu de la Beuglante.

'Ecoute, Sirius,' commença Remus d'un ton soudainement très sérieux, 'que tu sois un Black, un Malefoy, ou même un Jedusor, ça m'est complètement égal.'

_Comment sait-il qui est Jedusor ? Peu de gens le savent_, songea Sirius.

'Et que penses-tu du fait que j'ai menti à ce sujet ?'

Il ne servait plus à rien de nier la vérité.

'Je comprends. Tout le monde peut avoir une raison de mentir. Chacun à sa part d'ombre, ou sa honte. Et puis, je savais que tu cachais quelque chose après que tu ais assurer ton ascendance Moldue alors que tu avais parlé de ton Elfe de maison.'

Sirius était perplexe. Non seulement Remus se moquait qu'il soit un Black, mais en plus il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir d'avoir cacher la vérité.

'Alors... tu t'en fous ?'

Remus se contenta de sourire.

'Et... tu diras rien à James ? Il a l'air moins conciliant que toi.'

Remus fronça les sourcils.

'Tu devras bien le lui dire un jour. Il pourrait t'en vouloir de le lui avoir cacher. Et il n'a pas l'air si idiot, il finira par le découvrir.'

Pourquoi Sirius avait-il l'impression que les paroles de son ami avaient un double sens ?

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment.

'On... on devrait retourner à la Grande Salle.'

Pendant le trajet du retour, Sirius repensa à ce qu'avait dit son ami.

'Et toi, tu caches aussi quelque chose ?'

Remus détourna le regard et fixa obstinément le sol.

'Comme tout le monde.'

'Allez ! Tu connais mon sombre secret, dis-moi le tient !' insista Sirius.

Remus pâli encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

'Je... il... enfin... tu... je...' bafouilla le pauvre garçon.

Sirius, voyant la gêne de son ami, décida de laisser tomber. Il éclata d'un petit rire forcé.

'Ça va, j'ai compris. Tu as de gros problèmes d'élocution !'

Arrivés à la Grande Salle, ils s'assirent. Prewett regarda Sirius.

'Une Beuglante le jour de la rentrée, tu n'as pas de chance !'

'T'as pas idée', grogna Sirius.

Cette foi, ce fût véritablement l'heure du courrier. Prewett reçu une épaisse enveloppe. Un immense sourire illumina son visage.

'Kamel !' appela-t-il son ami. 'J'ai reçu les photos du mariage !'

James, qui venait d'arriver au même moment, salua Sirius et Remus, puis se tourna vers Prewett.

'Montre, j'adore les photos.'

Tout fier, Gideon se fit un plaisir de les lui montrer.

'La mariée, c'est ma cousine Molly. Lui (il désigna un grand gaillard roux tenant la jeune fille par la taille), son mari, c'est Arthur Weasley. Ils se sont mariés en août, ils viennent tout juste de finir leurs études.'

Sur une photo, la jeune mariée, d'un roux aussi flamboyant que son mari, se tenait joyeusement sous un arc de fleurs, dans une superbe robe blanche. Sur une autre, le couple riait en dansant sur une valse. Une troisième les montrait en train de s'embrasser.

'Heu... Gidéon ?' demanda alors Kamel, 'tu devais pas donner leur emploi du temps aux premières années ?'

Prewett se frappa le front.

'Bien sûr ! Merci, Kamy !'

Il se précipita vers le professeur McGonagall.

'Bien dormi James ?' demanda Remus, pour combler le blanc qu'avait laissé le départ de Prewett.

'J'ai eu du mal, Pettigrow ronfle.'

'Oh, je suis désolé', intervint une petite voix timide.

Peter Pettigrow venait d'arriver, et il s'assit à côté de James.

'Y'a pas de mal', le rassura Sirius.

Pettigrow lui adressa un faible sourire de remerciement.

Une pile de parchemins atterrit au même moment sous le nez de Sirius.

'Faites passer aux premières années.'

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur son emploi du temps. Double cours de potion, suivi d'un double cours d'histoire de la magie pour le matin, métamorphose et enfin deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour l'après midi.

'Oh mon dieu !' s'exclama Benslimane, qui regardait l'emploi du temps par-dessus l'épaule de James. 'Snelum et Benns à la suite !'

Il éclata de rire. Remus jeta un regard interrogateur à Prewett.

'Vous allez bien dormir', se contenta de dire celui-ci.

-----------------------

Le cours de potions avait lieu dans une petite pièce tapissée de rose au premier étage. Le professeur Snelum les attendait, tranquillement assise derrière son bureau.

'Bon...jour. Mes. En...fants.'

Elle avait une voix essoufflée et lente, comme si elle avait couru un cent mètres avant de venir faire son cours.

'Veu...illez. Vous. In...sta...ller (grande inspiration). Par. Grou...pes (grande inspiration). De. Cinq.'

Les Potions étaient en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Sirius se dirigea vers une grande table au fond de la salle, et Remus et James s'empressèrent de le rejoindre.

'Je. Sou...hai...te...rais (grande inspiration). Que. Vous. Vous. Re...grou...piez (grande inspiration). A...vec. Des. E...lè...ves. D'une (grande inspiration). Au...tre. Mai...son. Que. La. Vo...tre.'

Elle reprit à nouveau une profonde inspiration. Pendant ce temps, Kevin Knight venait rejoindre les trois garçons, traînant Lena Siong derrière lui.

'Pour. Au...jou...rd'hui (grande inspiration). Vous. Me. Pré...pa...re...rez. Sim...ple...ment (grande inspiration). La. Potion. E...cri...te. En (grande inspiration). Pa...ge. Sept (grande inspiration). Vous. A...vez. Deux. Heu...res.'

'Exactement le temps qu'il lui faut pour terminer sa phrase ! Quelle coïncidence !', souffla James.

'Si. Vous. A...vez. Des. Que...stions. N'hé...si...tez. Pas' (grande inspiration).

'Bien sûr, si on a trois siècles à perdre', se moqua Knight.

'Et encore, c'est un euphémisme !', rajouta James.

Le professeur passa ensuite entre les rangs pour distribuer les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la potion. Heureusement pour les élèves, elle marchait bien plus vite qu'elle ne parlait. D'ailleurs, en parlant de la potion, Sirius la trouvait d'une simplicité enfantine.

'Quand avez-vous appris que vous étiez sorcier et que vous alliez venir à Poudlard ?'

Apparemment, James aussi trouvait la potion extrêmement simple, au point de se permettre de parler tout en la faisant.

'Quand j'avais huit ans,' commença Knight, 'j'ai accidentellement transformer un Doberman qui m'aboyait dessus en Caniche. Mes parents étaient ravis, ils avaient peur, à cause de leurs parents Moldus, que je ne reçoive aucun pouvoir magique. Vous savez, que ce ne soit que pour leur génération, et que je ne le sois pas. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ils avaient peur de ça. C'est quoi l'essence de Bulbobulb ?'

Machinalement, Sirius tendit la main vers le flacon rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre, épais et visqueux. James le regarda d'un air abasourdi.

'Comment tu sais ça ?'

_Narcissa s'en servait pour ses potions anti-acné_, pensa Sirius.

'Il a apprit à lire', intervint Remus d'une voix fatiguée. 'C'est écrit sur le flacon.'

'Oh !' grimaça James, 'je l'avais pas vu.'

_Moi non plus_, songea Sirius.

Tout en versant les trois goûtes d'essence dans leur chaudron commun, Knight reprit son récit.

'Donc, au début de l'été, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard. Ma mère était extatique.'

Une immense explosion ponctua la fin de l'histoire de Kevin, et interrompit Sirius, qui découpait tranquillement ses racines de Saule Chialleur.

Peter Pettigrow, le visage d'un splendide bleu turquoise, complètement choqué, regardait son chaudron d'un air hébété. Myrrha Smith semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler, et Lily Evans et Jake Siong durent faire de gros efforts pour la retenir. Pendant ce temps, Rachel Matthews expliquait au professeur Snelum que Pettigrow avait versé de la sève de Pin Dynamitas au lieu de l'essence de Bulbobulb. Il fût rapidement envoyé à l'infirmerie.

'Et toi Siong, raconte', dit James, comme si aucun incident n'avait eu lieu dans la salle de classe.

La jeune fille, intimidée à l'idée de parler devant tout le monde, hésita. Mais le sourire encourageant de Remus la décida. En effet, le jeune garçon, malgré le fait qu'il semblait sur le point de s'endormir et qu'il était d'une pâleur inquiétante, ne perdait aucun mot de la discussion, tout en continuant à broyer ses sauterelles séchées.

'Papa ne nous avait jamais dit, à Jake et moi, qu'il était un sorcier. Et maman refusait totalement qu'il en parle. Elle a apprit sa véritable situation après leur mariage, et ne l'a pas vraiment supporter. Quand on a reçu nos lettres, on a rien compris. On pensait à une blague. Finalement, papa nous a tout avouer.'

'Et ta mère ne s'y est pas opposé ?' questionna Remus.

'Si, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Nous devions connaître la vérité.'

'Et tu n'avais jamais remarqué, avant, que tu faisais se produire des choses bizarres ?'

'Non, maman trouvait toujours des explications logiques.'

'Enfin, la logique à une limite quand même, non ?' intervint Knight. 'Par exemple, si ma mère m'avait dit qu'il était tout a fait dans la nature d'un Doberman de se transformer en Caniche, je me serais demandé si elle ne me prenait pas pour un abruti fini.'

Lena haussa les épaules.

'J'ai toujours fait confiance en mes parents. Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'ils nous cachaient quelque chose.'

James se tourna vers Sirius.

'Et toi ? Je me suis toujours demandé comment les enfants de Moldus apprenaient la nouvelle.'

Remus, amusé, sourit à Sirius.

'Oui, vas-y, raconte nous ça.'

Le jeune garçon lui lança un imperceptible regard furieux, mais ne parvint pas à le rester longtemps. Après tout, il s'était lui-même mis dans cette situation.

'Je... j'ai reçu une lettre.'

'On l'aurait deviné tout seul', se moqua gentiment Kevin.

'En fait plusieurs, on n'y croyait pas. Et alors... le professeur Steevens est passé et... enfin voilà.'

'On t'a connu plus loquace', remarqua James.

'Il n'y a rien à dire de plus sur le sujet', maugréa Sirius. 'Et toi alors ?'

'Je savais déjà tout. Ça n'a pas été la nouvelle de l'année, cette lettre', répondit-il tout simplement.

Quatre têtes se tournèrent alors vers la seule personne à ne pas avoir parler. Cette même personne ajoutait tranquillement de la poudre de Sauterelles à la potion.

Sentant tous les regards braqués vers lui, Remus leva la tête.

'Quoi ?'

'Racontes-nous.'

'Raconter quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire.'

Il paraissait plus pâle qu'une minute plus tôt. Sirius, se disant qu'il avait une hallucination, enchaîna.

'Allez Remus, vas-y, racontes-nous ça !'

Le pauvre Lupin ne sembla pas trop apprécier de voir ses propres paroles se retourner contre lui. Il pâli un peu plus, et cette foi Sirius fut certain de ne pas avoir rêver.

'Mes parents m'ont dis que j'étais un sorcier quand j'ai eu sept ans, après un... accident.'

'Que c'est-il passé ? Qui a eu un accident ?' demanda Lena, intriguée, d'une petite voix timide.

Remus la regarda, un ombre passant au même instant sur son visage.

'Moi... c'était... pas bien grave... mais on a dû me mettre au courant car...'

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Il tripotait nerveusement une plume, et Lena lui posa une main sur la sienne, comme pour le rassurer.

'Ne te sens pas obligé de parler de cet accident si tu n'en as pas envi.'

Reconnaissant, il lui sourit. James ne semblait pas du même avis que la jeune fille, et s'apprêtait à parler, quand Sirius lui donna un discret coup de pied pour le faire taire. Normalement, il aurait asticoté Remus avec James, mais le garçon paraissait aller de plus en plus mal. De plus, il lui devait bien ça. Remus connaissait son secret, mais ne l'avait dit à personne.

Alors, Sirius attrapa la grosse louche, et mélangea la potion, avec des mouvements lents et circulaires, allant dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Comme le disait le livre.

---------------------

Il s'avéra que le professeur Benns était un fantôme. Le fait de le voir entrer dans la salle _à travers_ le tableau ne pouvait être sujet à aucune contradiction. Mais pendant que le professeur récitait sa longue leçon soporifique, Sirius songea que Benns avait dû mourir d'ennuis un jour où il s'écoutait parler lui-même.

A côté de lui, James avait totalement décroché de la leçon et s'amusait à dessiner des petits vifs d'or sur sa feuille de cours. Remus, plus pâle et épuisé que jamais, tentait tant bien que mal de prendre des notes, alors que ses yeux menaçaient de plus en plus de se refermer pour l'emporter au pays des songes. Peter Pettigrow, au bord des larmes, regardait sa copie avec désespoir. L'infirmière avait fait des miracles, sa peau avait repris sa couleur originelle. Emma Brown discutait en riant avec Rachel Matthews, Myrrha Smith regardait le professeur avec des yeux vitreux. Seule Lily Evans prenait des notes, mais à en juger par son expression, elle ne devait rien comprendre à ce qu'elle écrivait. Soupirant de désolation, Sirius regarda à nouveau Remus. Il s'était endormi sur son bras gauche. Sa plume, toujours droite sur sa feuille, avait laisser une énorme tache d'encre sur une date qui ressemblait désormais soit à un 1654, soit à un 1837 (ce qui prouve bien qu'elle avait rendu l'écriture illisible).

'James.'

Sirius le frappa du coude et désigna Remus d'un mouvement de la tête.

'On devrait l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, il n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.'

'Le cours devrait bientôt finir, non ? On ira après. Il a besoin de dormir.'

Sirius regarda rapidement sa montre.

'Ça fait une demi heure.'

'Il reste une demi heure ?'

Sirius soupira.

'Non ! Le cours a commencé il y a une demi heure !'

James sembla avoir reçu une gifle.

'QUOI ??!!??!!'

Toute la classe se retourna d'un même mouvement vers lui, mais le professeur n'avait rien remarqué. James sourit et adressa un petit signe de la main à ceux qui le regardaient, attardant son sourire sur Lily Evans. Quand les élèves retournèrent à leurs occupations, James se pencha vers Sirius.

'Faut le réveiller et l'accompagner.'

Sirius songea que ce n'était pas très sympa de se servir de l'état de santé de son ami pour s'enfuir du cours. Il regarda Benns, et le ton monocorde du professeur lui fit changer d'avis.

'Remus', souffla-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

Le garçon releva d'un coup sa tête pour fixer Sirius. Il resta plusieurs secondes à le regarder, les yeux vides. Puis il sembla reprendre conscience.

'Je... quoi ?'

'Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?'

Remus bafouilla.

'Heu, non... ça va... pourquoi ? Je vais bien.'

Son ton disait, lui, tout le contraire. Sirius le regarda d'un air entendu.

'Tu as bavé sur la table en dormant.'

Remus rougit.

'Ho'

Il baissa les yeux vers la table complètement propre.

'Je sais', admit Sirius, 'j'ai menti. Mais tu es malade, et que tu le veuilles ou non, on t'emmène voir Mrs Pomfresh.'

Il adressa un signe d'acquiescement à James. Ce dernier se leva alors d'un bond, leva la main, et interpella le professeur Benns. Le fantôme interrompit son ô combien ennuyeux monologue et regarda James en clignant des yeux.

'Oui, Mr Geller ?'

'Remus ne se sent pas bien. On peut l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, Sirius et moi ?'

Le professeur le regarda un instant, semblant ne pas comprendre la question.

'Oui, Mr Geller, allez-y.'

Le problème fût que Remus était _vraiment très_ malade. Il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Sirius et James passèrent chacun un bras de Remus autour de leurs cous, et le portèrent presque dans les couloirs.

'C'est où ?' demanda James.

'Nous sommes passés devant tout à l'heure. Par là.'

Soutenir Remus n'était pas une tâche confortable. Même s'il avait pratiquement la même taille que Sirius, James, lui, faisait une bonne tête de moins. Leur équilibre était donc sérieusement compromit. Ils arrivèrent tout de même tant bien que mal devant la porte, et James frappa.

Mrs Pomfresh faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant l'état de Lupin.

'Vite ! Portez-le ici !'

Elle désigna le premier lit de la salle. Le pauvre garçon avait un teint plus que jamais cadavérique. Sirius s'inquiétait vraiment pour son ami. Il avait d'abord voulu s'enfuir du cours d'histoire, mais aurait désormais préféré écouter Benns monologuer, avec un Remus Lupin en parfaite santé à côté de lui.

Mrs Pomfresh leur demanda de quitter l'infirmerie. Non, en fait, elle les chassa prestement pour s'occuper de son malade.

Durant leur retour à la salle de classe, James emblait plongé dans ses pensées.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à ton avis ?'

Sirius soupira. C'était vraiment une bonne question !

'Il était épuisé depuis hier, dans le Poudlard Express. Il n'a pas dû assez dormir, et comme il a l'air malade, il a fait un malaise.'

Ils marchèrent lentement dans les couloirs, plongés dans leurs sombres pensées, et se retrouvèrent bien trop vite devant la porte de la salle.

James reprit ses dessins, mais il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ajoutait une splendide paire d'ailes de Vif d'or à une batte.

Quelques siècles plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et les enfants sortirent de leur état léthargique. Sirius, qui avait déjà rangé ses affaires depuis environ cinq minutes, fût le premier dehors. James franchit la porte une fraction de seconde après lui. Sans même se regarder, par simple hochement de tête, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Remus à l'infirmerie.

Mrs Pomfresh les accueillit très froidement.

'Mr Lupin est malade. Il a de ce fait besoin de repos et de tranquillité. Aucune visite avant demain au minimum.'

Et elle leur claqua la porte au nez avant qu'ils aient pu ajouter un mot.

'Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?' soupira James.

Sirius poussa un grognement de frustration. Remus était leur ami, non ? Ils avaient bien le droit d'avoir de ses nouvelles !

'On va déjeuner.'

A la grande salle, ils s'assirent à côté de Peter Pettigrow.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Lupin ?' s'informa-t-il timidement.

'On en sait rien, Pomfresh nous a virés', répondit James.

Le repas sembla sans saveur pour un Sirius inquiet. Il ne connaissait pas Remus depuis longtemps, mais il était déjà mort d'inquiétude pour lui. Que pouvait-il avoir ? Et puis, pour être honnête, Peter avait une manière assez écoeurante de manger son repas. Il semblait avoir pour méthode d'engouffrer tout se qu'il pouvait dans son gosier avant de la mâcher, la bouche grande ouverte. Ce n'était pas un spectacle très ragoûtant. Pendant un moment, la quasi-indécence naturelle de Pettigrow rappela à Sirius son jeune frère Regulus. Mais alors en bien plus sympathique, et assez timide.

Après le repas vint le cours de métamorphose. McGonagall, droite comme un 'I' au milieu de la salle, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le regard sévère, les attendait.

'Asseyez-vous, je vous pris.'

Bien évidemment, Sirius et James s'installèrent au fond de la salle.

C'était le cours le plus intéressant de toute la journée. Mais, on s'en serait douté, Sirius et son ami décrochèrent très vite. Quand James, assit à la gauche de Sirius, frappa accidentellement la main de ce dernier en écrivant, ils se lancèrent dans une bataille de plume enragée. Dans leur concert de gloussements stupides, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que McGonagall s'était rapprochée d'eux.

'Puisque Mr Black et Mr Potter semblent prendre énormément de plaisir à écouter mon cours, l'un d'entre eux devrait être ravi de nous faire une démonstration.'

'Pardon ?' s'étouffa James.

McGonagall se plaça devant eux.

'J'attends', ajouta-t-elle d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.

Pettigrow agita discrètement sa main pour attirer l'attention de Sirius, puis lui montra son parchemin où était inscrite une formule, au dessus d'un grossier dessin d'aiguille et de baguette magique.

'Je vais le faire, professeur', dit alors Sirius.

Il agita négligemment sa baguette en direction de son aiguille en prononçant la formule magique. Elle se transforma alors en un hérisson encore plus splendide que celui avec lequel le professeur avait dû faire la démonstration, alors qu'ils n'écoutaient pas, installé sur le bureau de McGonagall.

'Dix points pour Gryffondor', concéda le professeur. 'Y a-t-il autre chose que Mr Pettigrow voudrait vous souffler ?'

Peter rougit alors jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

'N-n-non, pr-pr-professeur', bafouilla-t-il pitoyablement.

Sirius chuchota un 'merci' vers Peter au départ de McGonagall, ce qui sembla lui redonner confiance.

'De toute façon', reprit le professeur, 'ce n'était pas le sortilège que j'attendais. Je voulais juste que vous me transformiez votre aiguille en cure dents. Mr Pettigrow ne vous a pas donner la bonne formule.'

Le petit garçon rougit à nouveau à cette nouvelle.

'J'apprécie tout de même votre performance, Mr Black. C'était bien au dessus de ce que j'attends d'un enfant n'ayant jamais pratiquer de magie. Vous devriez être fier de vous, Mr Black.'

Après cette volée de compliments, McGonagall retourna à son cours. Quand Sirius regarda à nouveau James, il remarqua que se dernier le fixait avec un air d'admiration digne de Regulus devant Lucius Malefoy. Il éclata de rire en lui mettant un petit coup de poing à l'épaule. James éclata aussi de rire.

'Mon Seigneur, vous êtes incroyable. Stupéfiant. Ô aimez moi, pauvre mortel que je suis !'

Sirius rit de plus belle.

'Mr Black', dit alors McGonagall sur un ton de reproche.

Il prit son air le plus innocent possible.

'Oui, professeur ?'

'Ne vous avais-je pas dit d'aller vous faire soigner cette brûlure ?'

Il avait complètement oublié.

'En effet, professeur. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps.'

'Allez-y maintenant, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un de mes élèves ait une infection.'

'Je vais être en retard en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal'

'Pour l'intérêt que vous semblez porter aux cours, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. Et de toute façon, le professeur Steevens vous le pardonnera aussitôt. Filez, maintenant !'

En partant, il croisa le regard de James. Il acquiesça à sa question muette. Oui, il allait essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de Remus.

--------------------------

La porte de l'infirmerie était entrouverte, et Sirius reconnut les voix de Dumbledore et de Pomfresh. Il allait frapper, puis se ravisa. Sa curiosité le retint. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il entendait se qui se disait, et il n'avait _absolument pas_ envi de déranger les deux adultes. Voilà ce qui lui donnait une excuse, et meilleure conscience.

'C'était avant-hier soir ? Dans la nuit d'avant-hier et de hier ?'

'J'en ai bien peur, pompom.'

'Et il ne s'est pas reposé depuis. Il est allé en cours aujourd'hui. C'est inacceptable, Dumbledore. Il faut être mieux organisé, cela ne doit pas se reproduire. La prochaine foi, il restera ici au moins deux jours.'

'Il faudra voir cela avec lui, pompom. Je ne sais pas si le jeune monsieur Lupin sera d'accord...'

La sonnerie retentie, et Sirius n'entendit pas la suite.

'... mon bureau.'

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore.

'Mr Black', sourit le vieil homme.

Pomfresh, elle, ne souriait pas du tout.

'Je vous ai déjà dit que Mr Lupin se repose !'

'C'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'envoie', plaida Sirius. 'Pour ma brûlure.'

'Oh.'

'Vous voyez, pompom, nul besoin de se mettre en colère', s'amusa Dumbledore avant de partir.

'Entrez.'

Dans l'infirmerie, un seul lit avait les rideaux tirés, tout au fond de la pièce. Sirius en conclu donc que, logiquement, il était occupé par Remus.

'Installez-vous là, je reviens', dit Pomfresh, en lui désignant un lit, avant de disparaître dans une pièce adjacente.

Discrètement, le jeune garçon tenta un bref coup d'œil pour voir qui occupait le lit fermé. C'était bien le pauvre Remus, à peine moins pâle que quelques heures auparavant, en train de dormir d'un sommeil très agité. En entendant les pas de Pomfresh revenir vers lui, Sirius regagna précipitamment sa place.

Pomfresh lui appliqua sur sa nuque un goûte de potion, produisant un très désagréable effet. Après la forte démangeaison qu'elle lui procura, la brûlure disparut en un instant, et Sirius put enfin rejoindre son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

---------------------

Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, Steevens sourit.

'Ah ! Mr Black nous rejoint enfin ! Installez-vous donc, jeune homme !'

Avec un vague sourire vers son professeur, Sirius s'assit à côté de James.

'Alors ?'

'Il dort.'

'Mr Black', intervint Steevens, 'je suis sûr que vous et Mr Potter avez des choses d'une importance capitale à vous racontez, mais je ré expliquais uniquement pour vous le fonctionnement de ma classe, ainsi que mon programme pour l'année, et je souhaiterais que vous me portiez un peu plus d'intérêt.'

Il avait dit cela d'une voix très douce, presque amicale. Non, amicale, tout simplement.

'Désolé, professeur.'

'Pas de problème, je sais que c'est toujours ennuyeux d'écouter parler un vieux professeur.'

Le cours, bien que principalement théorique, fût passionnant. Sirius n'arrivait pas à jouer les indifférents, et visiblement James non plus. A la fin des deux heures, Sirius fût persuadé d'avoir trouver là sa matière favorite.

'Mr Potter, Mr Black, j'aimerais vous dire un mot', les interpella Steevens avant que les deux garçons ne sortent.

'J'ai ouie dire que vous aviez jeté des Bombabouses dans le Poudlard Express...'

'C'est faux !' répliqua aussitôt James. Sa défense prouva alors tout le contraire, bien trop vive pour être vraie.

'Oh, je doute que Mr Rogue mente, surtout en voyant votre réaction, Mr Potter. Mais vu que personne d'autre ne s'en ai plain, on va dire que je ne sais rien. Bonne soirée, messieurs.'

Souriant, Sirius et James quittèrent la salle... et le jeune monsieur Potter entra en pleine collision avec Severus Rogue, qui tomba lamentablement par terre.

'Regarde où tu vas, minable !' cracha le Serpentard en ramassant ses livres, qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Ni Sirius ni James ne se pencha pour l'aider.

'Excuses-nous, Rogue. C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû te _sentir_ arriver de loin', lança Sirius au tac au tac.

'Tu te crois spirituel, Black ?', se moqua Rogue.

'Non, il est simplement réaliste', dit James, 'vas donc te laver, on pourra reparler plus tard. Là j'ai trop de mal à penser. Tu comprends, avec ton haleine...'

'Je veux bien croire que tu ais du mal à penser tout court, Potter.'

'Waw, mais c'est que ça mord !' rigola méchamment Sirius.

Il fit 'accidentellement' retomber les livres de Rogue, dont beaucoup, traitants de magie noire, n'avaient rien à faire dans les manuels scolaires d'un première année.

'Tu vas le regretter, Black', menaça Rogue.

'Tsu-tsu-tsu', reprocha James, 'c'est pas poli de menacer les gens.'

Sirius éclata de rire.

'Vu comme il est, ça doit être son seul moyen de défense...'

'Bellatrix sera ravie d'apprendre ce que tu m'as fait, Black.'

'Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses...'

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Rogue décida de partir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius qui lui fit 'accidentellement' un croche-patte. Décidemment, que d'accidents...

'Ho ! Désolé !' ricana Sirius, 'je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès.'

Maugréant dans sa barbe, Rogue s'en fut.

Sirius et James se regardèrent, mais cette foi leur complicité était bien plus mauvaise que malicieuse. Severus Rogue semblait avoir trouver le truc pour les rendre haineux.

'Qu'est-ce que je peux détester ce bâtard...' grogna James. 'Tu as vu les livres qu'il avait, en plus ?'

Sirius ne répondit pas. En fait, c'était la première foi qu'il se permettait de démontrer _physiquement_ son mépris envers quelqu'un. Et, il faut l'avouer, il trouvait ça soulageant...

_To be continued..._

Note de fin par Marco, et oui, on se refait pas :

Et bien, un mois pour écrire ça... et probablement tout autant pour publier la suite. Au programme : la première agression. Il faut bien entrer dans le sujet quand même, mdr. Donc, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à nous harceler de reviews :) A bientôt tout le monde !!!

Excuses :

Nous sommes infiniment désolés d'avoir montrer le côté 'sombre' de Sirius et James. Mais nous nous sommes dit qu'ils avaient bien dû faire quelque chose pour que Rogue les haïsse autant, donc... pardon.

Page de publicité :

Comme toujours, nous vous encourageons à aller lire des fics géniales. Cette foi, nous en avons trois, plus une quatrième pas-si-géniale-que-ça-vu-qu'elle-est-de-nous.

LES YEUX GRIS, de STEAMBOAT WILLIE

HARRY POTTER ET LE PRINCE AU SANG MELE, de DAMIEN LECOMTE

ANMENEL, de M4R13

Et enfin

HARRY POTTER ET LES BETISES MARCASSIENNES, de NOUS MEME.

Vous trouverez évidement les liens dans notre bio :)

Et vous pouvez désormais être tenus informés de l'avancée de nos chapitres grâce à notre livre journal, lien dans notre bio à web site.


	7. La Menace Poudlardienne

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

Marco : (se jette sur le clavier) Prem's pour parler !!

CassieBlack : Mais je t'en pris mon amour.

Marco : Merci ma belle. Alors, tout d'abord salut à tous ! Voilà le septième chapitre tant attendu, je sais que Cassie a été longue à l'écrire, mais que voulez-vous, le lycée passe en priorité. Comme toujours – faut-il vraiment répéter ça ? – Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire et les personnages Marcassiens...

CassieBlack : Fallait vraiment que tu la re-sortes celle-là (lève les yeux au ciel)

Marco : J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour nos délires :)

CassieBlack : Je vois ça, poussin.

Marco : Allez, réponse aux reviews mon chaton – z'avez remarqué que c'est le grand amour entre nous en ce moment ?

CassieBlack : ça durera pas, rassurez-vous, lol.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

CassieBlack : Première review de **Emilie Rosier**, ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai pas perdu une lectrice de plus en route :) C'est vrai que ça a été long, l'attente entre le 5 et le 6, mais pas autant qu'entre le 6 et le 7. J'en suis désolée. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre :) ça me fait super plaisir. Quand à la... maladie de Remus, bien que tout le monde sache ce qu'il a, ça ne sera pas dit de façon explicite avant un petit bout de temps ;) Et merci pour la nouvelle massue, je vais essayer de ne pas me la faire piquée celle-là

Marco : Et moi je me tiens à carreau, lol. Seconde review, de **Roudoudou**. Le hasard fait bien les choses, c'est moi qui te réponds ;) Tu as bien rigolé ? C'était fait pour :) Tu trouves que Cassie n'a pas été douce avec Peter ? Franchement, elle a pourtant fait un gros effort pour ne pas s'en servir de souffre douleur. Et ça nous rassure que la fin ne t'ai pas choquée.

CassieBlack : Troisième, **Damien Lecomte**. Quelle longue review, tu es vraiment bavard. C'est bien :) Et oui, nous avons une relation assez... _ombrageuse_. Je ne pense pas que le mot soit adapté, mais j'avais envi de dire ça, lol.

Marco : Ho mon dieu, ça devient grave...

CassieBlack : Tais toi, mon petit canard en sucre, n'oublie pas que j'ai une _magnifique_ massue dans la main et que j'ai des tendances psychopathes. Et oui, le pauvre Gidéon Prewett a un triste avenir devant lui. Comme beaucoup de personnages – James, Sirius, etc. – c'est triste, mais bon... Merci pour le compliment, apparemment j'ai un style personnel. C'est agréable d'entendre ça :) La Beuglante... heu tu sais, maintenant, avec le filtrage des sons, et tout ça... looooool. C'est le point de vue de Sirius, il a peut être une petite tendance à l'exagération. Pour le nom de Jedusor – et tu as tout à fait le droit de chercher la petite bête, je le fais bien moi – et bien il y a le bouche à oreille. Peu de gens le savent, mais on peut entendre parler quelqu'un, qui en parle à quelqu'un, qui en parle à quelqu'un... Petite bête numéro 2 –lol— et bien en fait Remus sort les noms des adeptes de magie noire, et il va de soit que Jedusor, même si ce n'est pas le cas de son Moldu de père, en est un. Saule Chialeur... j'ai toute une variété de Saule en tête – tu verras dans ce chapitre – ça me fait marrer toute seule. Quand à 'batard', c'est une insulte comme une autre, James ne vise pas là un quelconque croisement entre un sorcier et un Moldu – c'est péjoratif comme façon de parler, lol – Voilà la suite, et de rien pour la pub, c'est gratuit :)

Marco : Quatrième, de **Myrrha**. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu connais bien plus Cassie que moi, c'est normal de m'oublier au passage ;) Le prof d'histoire... me doutais bien qu'il y avait un truc... mais j'avais pas envi de chercher dans le bouquin, donc tout est de la faute de Cassinnette. L'excuse pour avoir montrer le côté sombre de Sirius et James prenait également en compte de fait que nous étions désolés que Snape paie. Mais tu sais, il faut t'y faire. Snape est malheureusement la victime préférée des Maraudeurs, il faut s'y faire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne l'aime pas. Par exemple, on déteste Peter alors on lui fait subir des petites choses alors qu'il serait plutôt censé être un personnage protégé de par sa fonction Marauderienne. Si Remus est guérit ? Tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir, vu que tu étais à son chevet. Pour Peter, ok si tu veux on te laisse l'étrangler.

CassieBlack : (se voit obligée d'intervenir, mais ne parle vraiment pas en donnant l'air de penser ce qu'elle dit) A la rigueur lui casser la figure, mais on ne peut pas le tuer (à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots).

Marco : Dommage.

CassieBlack : Cinquième de **Mickanubis**. J'ai un peu de mal à croire que ça t'a plu alors que je te voyais t'endormir grâce à la webcam (air soupçonneux) mais bon, je vais essayer. Merci :) Et merci aussi de tes deux autres reviews. Et pour ton info, mon imagination n'a rien de spéciale, vu que je n'ai aucune idée originale :'(

Marco : Huitième, de **m4r13**, on dira juste merci, par manque d'inspiration, lol.

CassieBlack : Neuvième, de **La Maraudeuse**. Enfin ta review ! Je commençais à désespérer ! lol. Thankssssssss :)

Marco : Et de dix avec **Touffue**, une nouvelle tête qu'on n'a pas supplié de venir lire, ça fait plaisir :) Merci pour la review. J'espère qu'on te reverra bientôt.

CassieBlack : Et pour finir **Chimgrid** (je me demandai si tu n'avais pas décidé de laisser tomber lol) Merci pour ta review et voici (enfin) la suite.

Note au 1er novembre de CassieBlack

Je suis désolée. C'est court, pas corrigé, et posté à la hâte. Mais j'essaie de ne pas mettre plus d'un mois entre les MAJ. Du coup, je n'attends pas mon cher et tendre correcteur. Et j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux.

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. La suite devrait normalement venir très vite (si tout marche comme prévu...)

En attendant...

**Chapitre 7 : La menace Poudlardienne**

En fin de compte, Remus ressortit de l'infirmerie dès le lendemain matin.

Il était étonnant de voir que, quand il n'avait pas se pâleur cadavérique qui l'avait caractérisé ces deux derniers jours, il avait le teint assez mat. Et surtout, il était amusant de remarquer que sous ses airs de bûcheur il était tout aussi capable de faire des bêtises que James et Sirius lui-même.

Par exemple, comment le professeur Endivette, voyant le soin évident que Remus mettait à rempoter son _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, aurait-elle pu deviner que le petit Lupin avait fait danser une valse à sa plante avec celle de James ?

Comment le professeur Solaire aurait-elle pu deviner que la personne qui avait lancé un sort de collage à sa chaise (ou entre sa chaise et sa robe), était ce jeune garçon à l'air incroyablement innocent et très sérieux qui avait copié avec délice pendant toute l'heure les noms des différentes planètes de système solaire ?

Non, il n'y avait aucun doute, Remus Lupin avait démontré en une semaine à peine toute sa capacité à mêler son sérieux et sa bêtise infantile. Mais le plus rageant, du point de vu de Sirius, était surtout sa capacité à ne pas se faire prendre, grâce entre autre à son style bien plus fin. Par exemple, le professeur Steevens avait immédiatement remarqué que Sirius avait fait quelque chose à la porte des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Mais quand il avait trouvé ce que c'était, il n'avait heureusement pas puni Sirius. Lui non plus ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait de mal à enfermer Severus Rogue dans sa résidence secondaire...

Mais le plus étrange fut tout de même la naissance de leur amitié envers Peter Pettigrow. Bien que ce dernier était pour le moins d'une nature à se fondre dans la masse, Sirius et ses deux camarades commençaient à l'apprécier de plus en plus. Et Sirius aimait beaucoup sa capacité à deviner ce que les gens ressentaient. Il était très fort pour ça. Et aussi pour trouver le mot vexant à sortir. Néanmoins, il se contentait de parler dans le dos des gens, et ce n'est qu'en répétant bien haut ce qu'il avait dit tout bas qu'on pouvait remarquer l'impact que cette parole produisait. Heureusement pour lui, bien qu'il ne dise pas à voix haute ce qu'il pensait, Pettigrow n'était pas un hypocrite. Jamais il ne faisait semblant d'aimer quelqu'un si ce n'était pas le cas. Et c'était aussi pour ça que Sirius et ses amis l'appréciaient de plus en plus.

Finalement, il fallut deux semaines pour que naisse, comme James aimait nommer leur petite bande, 'la menace Poudlardienne', constituée de Sirius, Remus, et James. Leurs cibles préférés : Severus Rogue, les Serpentards en général, Severus Rogue, une dizaine de Serpentard en particulier, Severus Rogue, les professeurs, Severus Rogue, le concierge Mr Rusard, et enfin et surtout Severus Rogue. Et Severus Rogue aussi.

Malgré la menace lancée, Sirius n'avait pour l'instant pas eu d'ennuis avec Bellatrix, ni même avec sa mère, et encore moins avec la bande de rats d'égout servant d'amie à Rogue. Par contre, il en avait parlé à son directeur de maison, mais Mr Steevens, dans son étrange et pourtant en un sens bénéfique partialité vis-à-vis des Gryffondor, n'avait pas puni Sirius et James. Sirius ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Steevens, directeur des Serpentard, avait une évidente préférence pour ses élèves de Gryffondor.

Le premier cours de vol sur balai eu lieu trois semaines après la rentrée. Le professeur Voltreybah avait été l'arbitre officiel de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, et n'avait donc pas pu assurer ses cours jusqu'à présent. Sirius ne se sentait pas très rassuré car il savait qu'il s'agirait là d'une matière qui lui résisterait. Son pauvre derrière se souvenait encore de la dernière foi où il avait voulu chevaucher un balai... c'était un souvenir particulièrement douloureux, et il s'était alors promis de ne plus jamais en retoucher un de sa vie.

"Vous vous mettez à droite de votre balai et dites 'debout' d'un ton sec"

Le balai de James lui sauta immédiatement en main, et celui de Peter... lui frappa la tempe, la nuque, le buste, le crâne et le dos avant de retomber mollement au sol. Celui de Remus, lui, semblait avoir la flemme de franchir les cinq derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de sa main. Par contre, celui de Sirius, lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Debout !"

Le balai frémit violemment comme s'il supportait mal de se faire donner un ordre de la part du jeune garçon.

"Debout !"

Plus furieux que jamais, le balai s'en alla se cacher dans la forêt interdite, ce qui amusa beaucoup James, Remus, Peter, et surtout Sirius lui-même, plié en quatre. Le problème fût que cela amusa aussi beaucoup Rogue, qui ricanait froidement. Et le plus agaçant pour Sirius était le fait que cette représentation humaine de l'anti-hygiène, lui, était en possession d'un balai bien docile.

"Ça te fait marrer Roguinou ?" demanda James d'un ton sarcastique.

"Ce qui me fait surtout marrer c'est les grands airs que cet abruti se donne alors qu'il arrive même pas à se faire obéir par un balai", ricana froidement Severus.

En principe, Sirius n'était pas susceptible. Ses amis pouvaient lui sortir toutes les vacheries possibles, il ne le prenait pas mal. Mais là, venant d'un imbécile ignorant toutes les propriétés d'une savonnette, il encaissa mal l'insulte qui était pourtant (il faut l'avouer) complètement minable. Alors, réagissant rapidement, il arracha son balai à Remus (qui entre temps avait réussi à lui faire franchir les derniers centimètres) et frappa Rogue.

Ou tout du moins, il _essaya_ de frapper Rogue.

Car le professeur Voltreybah, voyant que les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer, c'était approché des deux garçons et réussi à s'emparer du balai de Sirius avant que le coup n'atteigne Rogue.

"C'est inadmissible ! Je ne tolèrerais pas ce genre de comportement dans mes cours ! Mr Black, vous irez directement chez le directeur adjoint !"

Rogue semblait savourer avec délice les paroles de Voltreybah.

Quelques minutes après, Sirius, un mot du professeur à la main, se dirigea vers le bureau de Mr Steevens.

"Tiens donc, Mr Black, quelle surprise, que me vaut cette visite ?"

Il souriait au jeune garçon avec un air sympathique, et Sirius regrettait de devoir lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

"Mr Voltreybah m'a renvoyé de son cours."

Le professeur ne sembla pas si surpris que ça.

"Et pourquoi donc, jeune homme ?"

De mauvaise foi, Sirius lui tendit son mot.

"J'ai essayé de frapper un _camarade_ de classe."

Il cracha littéralement le mot 'camarade'.

Mr Steevens parcourut sa lettre des yeux.

"Je vois ça... Mr Rogue, hein ? Ma foi, ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi je ne vous punirais pas, mais Mr Voltreybah vous a donné une semaine de retenu avec Mr Rusard."

Encore une foi, Sirius était surpri de voir à quel point Mr Steevens n'aimait pas Rogue. Mais il décida de ne pas s'arrêter sur cet étrange comportement.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?"

Mr Steevens, qui regardait quelque chose dans un tiroir, se retourna vers Sirius.

"Et bien, vous retrouverez Mr Rusard sous le grand escalier tous les soirs vers dix-sept heures pendant une semaine. Ce sera à lui de vous donner du travail. Je vous plains, il ne va pas vous épargner. Première retenue de l'année."

Il se tut et retourna à la contemplation du contenu de son tiroir. Sirius, ne sachant trop que faire, resta planté au milieu de la pièce.

"Vous pouvez retourner en cours, Mr Black", annonça distraitement le professeur.

----------

"C'est pas juste ! Qui a trouvé le nom de notre groupe ? Qui a faillit se faire prendre après avoir inondé la salle des profs ? J'aurais dû avoir la première retenue de l'année !"

Remus, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, fixait James qui débattait sur le fait que c'était lui qui aurait dû avoir cette retenue. Il faut dire que, dans leur compétition amicale, Sirius avait parié avec James qu'il serait le premier collé. Et James supportait mal d'avoir perdu le pari.

"Si tu n'as pas été collé pour l'inondation, c'est parce que tu as joué les innocents avec McGonagall et qu'elle t'a cru !"

Remus, toujours tranquillement installé sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée, s'amusait de la 'dispute' de ses amis.

"Dit donc Sirius, j'ai pas été le seul à réussir à amadouer McGonagall avec un regard de chien battu."

"Fallait pas s'en resservir après le pari ! Tu aurais pu le gagner, mais tu as perdu. Accepte ta défaite Mr Potter ! Mais de toute façon, tu n'aurais jamais pu être collé par cette prof, vu qu'elle est complètement attendrie quand elle voit tes si sublimes mèches rebelles."

"Alors là, je refuse d'entendre ce genre de chose. Franchement, attendrir un prof ! Et puis, c'est quand elle _te_ voit que des cœurs lui sortent des yeux !"

"Je doute fort qu'un élève puisse attendrir McGonagall, la reine de glace", intervint paisiblement Remus.

"C'est ça, défends-le !" s'exclama tragiquement Sirius.

Remus réfléchit un instant.

"Heu... j'ai défendu quelqu'un ?"

Sirius réfléchit aussi.

"Bah..."

Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire en un parfait synchronisme.

"Ce que je me demande..." commença alors une petite voix timide.

Peter Pettigrow, installé sur le canapé, parla pour la première foi de la soirée, bien qu'il eut été tout ce temps avec les trois membres du petit groupe communément appelé 'La Menace Poudlardienne'.

"... c'est comment Remus à fait pour ne pas avoir eu d'ennuis après avoir collé Solaire à sa chaise et après avoir torturer un pauvre _Mimblebus Manindonia_."

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, Peter", corrigea Remus. "Et je ne le torturai pas, je le distrayais. Le pauvre, toujours dans la serre, il devait s'ennuyer..."

"Tu vas bien de traiter de 'pauvre' une plante qui t'a craché de l'_Empestine_ à la figue", ricana James.

"Ha oui, j'avais oublié ça..."

"Pas nous, tu aurais pu concurrencer avec Rogue, question odeur", se moqua Sirius.

"C'était pas si horrible", se défendit faiblement Peter.

"Non, enfin, tu as tué le Bonsaï d'Evans quand même..." remarqua Remus.

"Il était déjà mort, Evans elle-même me l'a dit !" se défendit vivement le jeune garçon.

"Il était sur le seuil de la mort, et tu l'as achevé ! Evans en avait marre de te voir la suivre comme un petit toutou pour te faire pardonner, c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit ça !" dit James

Peter eu l'air très gêné, et honteux.

"Ho... tu crois qu'elle m'en veut encore ?"

James soupira.

"C'est qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, ce Bonsaï. Elle l'avait eu pour son anniversaire. Son père lui avait envoyé."

Devant l'air penaud de Peter, James s'empressa d'ajouter un mot.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas rancunière."

"Et tu remarqueras le soin évidant avec lequel James observe tous les moindres fais et gestes d'Evans. Tu peux donc le croire sur parole."

En toute réponse, Sirius se prit un coussin du canapé en pleine tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ?" riposta Potter d'un air digne, avec son regard noir fixé sur (non, pas Evans !) Sirius.

"Mais, il dit juste des bêtises, pour changer", dit Remus avec un air trop innocent pour être honnête.

"Eh ! Salut Evans !" s'exclama alors Sirius, se levant d'un bond en agitant le bras et en regardant derrière James.

Le jeune Black ricana intérieurement en voyant son ami sursauter et se retourner en rougissant.

Bien sûr, en bon-ami-qui-ne-se-préoccupe-que-du-bien-être-de-son-copain, il n'avait absolument pas fait semblant de voir la jeune fille. Il était bien trop gentil pour ça. Il préférait de loin voir James se ridiculiser comme il le faisait chaque fois que Lily était dans les parages. C'était bien plus drôle.

Lily Evans, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune en compagnie de Myrrha Smith, adressa un vague signe de la main vers 'La Menace Poudlardienne'.

"Salut Smith !" ajouta Sirius à l'attention de la jeune noire.

"Salut Black, Lupin, Potter", elle hésita, "Pettigrow" ajouta-t-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

"On y va, Myrrha", dit Evans en tirant son amie par la manche de son uniforme pour l'entraîner dans le dortoir des filles.

"Bon", annonça alors Sirius, "c'est pas que vous m'ennuyez, mais j'ai une retenue, _moi_."

Il appuya bien sur le 'moi' en regardant James, qui lui adressa une grimace.

Contre toute attente, Remus se leva aussi.

"Je dois y aller aussi !"

James le regarda avec désespoir.

"Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as une retenue !"

Remus sourit.

"J'ai promis à Lena Siong de l'aider en métamorphose. Elle a du mal à comprendre la théorie."

"Waw", s'exclama James, "il doit '_travailler_' avec Lena."

Remus sourit tranquillement.

"J'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que vous."

"Mais oui, c'est ça, allez, va _travailler_ avec ton _amie_."

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vous vous rendez compte que nous n'avons que onze ans ?"

"Et alors", intervint Sirius, "ça n'empêche pas de reconnaître les jolies filles quand on en voit une. _Pas vrai, James_ ?"

Il insista bien sur sa dernière phrase en regardant Potter.

"Mouais, bon, je, vous" commença James en quittant la pièce.

"On y va ensemble ?" demanda Remus à Sirius.

"C'est parti", répondit Sirius, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

----------

Lena Siong attendait patiemment Remus en bas des grands escaliers. Elle leur adressa un de ses regard et sourire timides dont elle avait le secret, avant de s'éloigner vers la bibliothèque avec Remus.

Sirius, lui, avait un rendez-vous bien moins galant.

"Vous nettoierez cette salle de fond en comble, sans aucune aide magique", dit Rusard d'un ton acerbe en abandonnant Sirius devant une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

C'était le plus grand capharnaüm de tous les temps. Et la saleté y était un peu trop présente. Toutes sortes de déchets étaient négligemment abandonnés sans aucun ordre. Ses baskets s'enfoncèrent dans cinq bons centimètres de poussière quand il entra. En touchant un meuble, il fit s'envoler un immense nuage de poussière qui le fit éternuer plusieurs secondes.

"Et bien, j'ai du boulot", maugréa-t-il.

Il commençait à se demander si ce pari avait valu le coup.

----------

Trois heures plus tard, Rusard laissa Sirius sortir, en prétextant 'qu'il avait de toute façon toute la semaine pour nettoyer cette salle'.

Et, avouons-le, arrêter n'était pas pour déplaire à Sirius. Il avait l'impression que même avec toutes les douches du monde il ne réussirait jamais à se débarrasser de la poussière qu'il avait sur lui. Il croisa Remus en sortant.

"Alors, bien _travaillé_ avec Lena ?"

"Elle se sous-estime beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'elle pense ne pas comprendre. En fait, elle est douée."

Sirius fut alors brutalement poussé par Jake Siong, qui courait comme un dératé dans le couloir.

"Pardon, désolé Black !" s'excusa-t-il tout en continuant sa course, une étrange expression sur le visage.

Sirius échangea un regard perplexe avec Remus, avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, ce que faisait Siong ne les regardait pas.

_To be continued..._

Hummm... review ?

Siouplait !!!!!


	8. Première attaque

_Le bla-bla-totalement-inutile-et-dont-absolument-tout-le-monde-se-contre-fiche-comme-de-leur-première-couche-culotte_

Donc, me revoilà, après quelques semaines… hum hum, mois… d'absence. Pas ma fauteuh ! Et, navrée, mais avec les cours, ça va pas changer ! Avant, j'étais rapide parce que j'avais de l'avance, mais là… enfin, je profite des vacances, mais…

_RaR :_

Vais pas faire des réponses détaillées, j'économise mon temps. Les éclaireurs ont déjà eu leurs réponses, et je répondrais qu'aux questions (bah oui, gain de temps :p lol)

Je remercie énormément : **Damien Lecomte**, **Steamboat Willie**, **Myrrha**, **Pona**, **Emilie Rosier**, **Chimgrid** (vivi, Steevens nous cache un truc, il n'y a que ça comme solution…), **Roudoudou**, **Aperce** (trop lol la lettre, prière d'accepter nos humbles excuses), **Tusaisqui**, **La Maraudeuse**, et **Lovy** (je continue, je continue. Je suis très lente, mais j'abandonne pas)

Merci infiniment, c'est la première fois que je réponds pas (hum hum, pour _cette_ fic, hum hum), mais je suis touchée par vos reviews. Je vous adore (Cassie fait dans le sentimentalisme. A l'aide ! lol)

**Dans le chapitre précédent (histoire de vous remettre dans le bain)**

_Sirius a été collé une semaine pour avoir essayé de frapper Rogue. Lorsqu'il va à la première soirée, il part avec Remus qui a rendez-vous avec Lena, pour un cours de Métamorphose. Lorsqu'il sort de sa colle, il croise Remus, qui a également fini. Ils discutent tranquillement quand…_

Sirius fut alors brutalement poussé par Jake Siong, qui courait comme un dératé dans le couloir.

"Pardon, désolé Black !" s'excusa-t-il tout en continuant sa course, une étrange expression sur le visage.

Sirius échangea un regard perplexe avec Remus, avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, ce que faisait Siong ne les regardait pas.

**Chapitre 8 : Première Attaque**

"Alors, Remus, tu as prévu quoi ce soir ?"

"A part dormir ? Dormir, sans doute…" répondit tranquillement le jeune garçon, pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur route vers la Salle Commune.

"En fait, je pensais…"

"Oh, tu penses ?" s'étonna Remus de manière très sérieuse.

Sirius lui jeta un faux regard noir.

"Bon, c'est pas grave, si tu veux pas…" dit-il d'un air vexé.

Remus eut un petit rire.

"Allez mon grand, que voulais-tu me dire ?"

Sirius secoua la tête.

"Nan, j'ai plus envie de te le dire."

"Mais si, vas-y, raconte."

"Nan."

"Tu sais faire durer le suspense, toi !"

"C'est ma spécialité."

"Alors, accouche !"

"Je suis pas enceinte."

"Tu es idiot ou tu le fait exprès ?"

"Tu en doutes ?"

"Oui, bon, je sais que tu es idiot…"

Sirius lui jeta un autre regard noir, mais on pouvait entr'apercevoir son amusement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Salle Commune, mais Sirius n'avait toujours rien dit à Remus. Il l'avait bien cherché, Mr Pince-Sans-Rire ! James et Peter étaient assis à une table, et Peter s'arrachait les cheveux sur un devoir de potion.

"James, ça va ? Tu t'es pas trop ennuyé pendant que j'étais, moi, en colle ?"

Potter lui tira la langue comme toute réponse.

"J'étais avec Peter, donc non. Et toi, c'était amusant ?"

"Ouais, génial."

Il s'installa à califourchon sur une chaise, à côté de Peter.

"Les gars, vous seriez partants pour une nouvelle expédition nocturne ? Mais tous les trois, cette fois. Pas Remus, parce qu'il s'est foutu de moi."

"Oui, mais c'est tellement facile…" dit Remus en souriant.

"J'te parle plus, toi", dit fermement Sirius.

Remus roula des yeux.

"Alors, vous êtes avec moi ?" redemanda Sirius.

James et Peter hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut convenu que les quatre garçons (Remus allait venir, bien sûr) sortiraient après le couvre-feu. C'est-à-dire… maintenant !

Lentement, ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, et sortirent. Une fois dans les couloirs sombres, ils n'hésitèrent pas autant que la première fois. Ils partirent à droite, et commencèrent à monter des escaliers.

Les couloirs se succédaient, noirs et tous semblables les uns aux autres. C'était assez ennuyeux.

"On devrait visiter les pièces, sinon on va s'endormir," proposa Remus.

La plupart étaient des salles de classes. Et beaucoup de portes s'ouvraient avec la discrétion d'un bruit de crécelle dans le couloir silencieux et relativement sujet aux échos.

"Bon sang, James, vas-y plus fort, je crois que Dumbledore ne t'a pas encore bien entendu !"

"Et toi tu peux parler Black ! Tu as vu comment tu marches ? On dirait qu'un troupeau d'éléphants a investi le château."

"J'aurais des difficultés à _voir_ ça, Potter ! En revanche, il est plus facile de l'_entendre_ !"

"Oh, mais c'est il fait dans la nuance ! C'est bien, ça !"

"Les gars ?" intervint Remus.

"Et oui, mais tu vois James, tu t'exprimes tellement bien qu'on est toujours obligé de te reprendre, sinon ça serait la galère pour te comprendre ! A force, on aurait besoin d'une Potion Traductrice !"

"Très drôle, Black. C'est vrai, tu es un vrai comique. Tu as songé à quitter Poudlard pour entrer à l'Ecole du Rire ?"

"Les gars ?" répéta Remus.

"Et bien déjà, c'est mieux que toi. Tu as l'humour d'un radis trop cuit en train de faire bronzette, tu serais viré à coups de pied aux fesses !"

"Il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter, Black. Tu as de l'humour, ok, mais je pense qu'il ne ferait même pas rire un babouin sorti de son hibernation !"

"Mon pauvre Potter, tu devrais savoir qu'un babouin, espèce dont tu descends sans conteste, n'hiberne…"

"LES GARS !!" cria Remus.

"QUOI ??!!" répondirent James et Sirius en chœur.

Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement, voyant qu'il avait réussi à attirer leur attention.

"Regardez ça…" dit-il, sa voix ayant retrouvé son timbre normal.

Il se tenait devant une salle, et Peter était à côté de lui. James et Sirius le rejoignirent. Et ce qu'ils virent les surpris.

La pièce, d'une forme indéfinissable, était remplie de miroirs. Sur les murs, le plafond, sur le sol. Ceux disposés sur les murs renvoyaient des reflets différemment déformés. L'un les allongeait considérablement, l'autre les grossissait, un autre les faisait maigres, d'autres petits. Sur un, ils semblaient être gondolés. Ou alors on aurait dit qu'ils se voyaient dans un voile d'eau. Bref, c'était surprenant.

"Ouaou, je savais pas que Dumbledore aimait les miroirs déformants…" remarqua (très intelligemment) Sirius.

"Moi, ça me donne le vertige," dit Peter, qui se regardait sur le sol. Il commençait à être verdâtre.

"Ce ne sont que des miroirs, Pete'," tenta de le rassurer Remus, en lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

"Ouais," répondit Peter. "Mais, je vais quand même sortir de là avant d'avoir la nausée."

"Pauvre petit, il l'a déjà, la nausée," se moqua Sirius.

"On devrait tous sortir," dit Remus.

Ils avaient rejoint Peter dehors quand ils remarquèrent que James était toujours à l'intérieur. Soupirant, Sirius alla le chercher. Ce cher Mr Potter s'admirait dans un miroir, et quand Sirius vit son reflet, il éclata de rire.

"Tu es complexé par ta taille, Jamsy ?" se moqua-t-il.

En effet, James regardait un reflet qui le grandissait considérablement. Il grimaça.

"Maintenant que tu es à côté de moi, je me sens à nouveau petit…"

Sirius rit encore.

"Allez, viens, le nain de jardin," dit-il, en décoiffant copieusement James (qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin, y arrivant très bien tout seul) avec son poing.

"Mais-heu !" se défendit-il en essayant de repousser Sirius.

Finalement, après s'être légèrement battus, ils retrouvèrent Remus et Peter qui, allez savoir pourquoi, s'ennuyaient ferme. D'ailleurs, Peter sommeillait debout.

"On devrait retourner au dortoir," annonça Remus. "Petite-Nature ici présent s'endort."

Peter ne réagit même pas. Par contre, James soupira.

"On vient à peine de partir, franchement…"

Il y eut un long silence.

"Heu… bon, si personne ne veut dire un mot, partons !" dit James.

Ils firent demi tour pour rentrer à leur Salle Commune, et se mirent à marcher pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Remus remarque quelque chose d'étrange.

"Les gars…" dit-il d'un ton hésitant. "Vous êtes sûrs que nous sommes arrivés par là ?"

Sirius stoppa et regarda autour de lui. Le paysage ne lui disait rien. En même temps, tous les couloirs se ressemblent, donc…

"James ? Où tu nous emmènes ?" demanda Sirius.

James se retourna en soupirant.

"Hé, je vous ais jamais dit de me suivre ! C'est vous qui ne vous bougiez pas, fallait bien que quelqu'un se décide !"

"Oui, et maintenant, nous sommes perdus dans le château…" remarqua Sirius.

"Mais non, pas 'perdus' ! Tout de suite les grands mots !" se défendit James.

Remus prit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

"Il a raison, nous ne sommes pas 'perdus'…"

"Merci, Remus."

"Juste égarés."

"C'est bon, vous êtes tous contre moi !"

"Pas contre toi, contre ton sens de l'orientation…" dit doctement Remus.

"Si vous n'êtes pas contents, fallait pas me suivre !"

"C'est bon !" intervint Peter.

Surpris qu'il ne parle, les trois garçons se tournèrent vers lui. Aussitôt, il se mit à rougir.

"Je veux dire, pas la peine de débattre sur ça, cherchons plutôt notre chemin…" continua-t-il timidement.

"En fin de compte," dit James d'un air pensif, "la voix de la raison n'est pas Remus, mais Peter…"

Peter s'agita nerveusement en rougissant.

"Oh, non, non, sûrement pas…"

Sirius ricana. Ce garçon avait une telle envie d'être sur le devant de la scène, c'était déconcertant !

Enfin, en attendant, ils étaient toujours plantés comme des imbéciles sans idée de l'endroit où ils devaient aller ! Remus poussa un grognement de désespoir.

"Qui m'a filé des idiots pareils ? Allez, suivez-moi, veux pas passer la nuit ici à attendre ce cher Rusard."

Il fit demi-tour avant de s'engager décidemment dans le couloir.

"Et, où allons-nous ?" lança James.

"On va revenir sur nos pas, on arrivera peut être à retrouver la salle aux miroirs. Et de là, je trouverai le chemin."

"Mais c'est que nous avons Super Mumus avec nous ! Pourquoi diable n'avons-nous pas songé à lui demander le chemin avant de partir ?"

James rit.

"Je sais pas. En tout cas, où était Super Mumus quand je nous ai amenés ici ?"

"Il roupillait," grogna Remus.

Les couloirs se succédaient, et Sirius était de moins en moins sûr des toutes récentes capacités de Remus à retrouver la salle aux miroirs. L'endroit ne lui disait rien. Rien du tout. Mais alors vraiment rien. Mais rien de rien ! Heu, oui, c'est bon, il avait compris…

"On y est," annonça alors Super Mumus.

Surpris, Sirius tourna vivement la tête vers l'endroit où Remus regardait. Et là, ô miracle, il reconnut l'endroit. Mais bon, ils n'étaient pas pour autant sortis d'affaire.

"Et maintenant ?"

Un air extrêmement concentré, le faisant froncer les sourcils, le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui. Dans un silence de cathédrale peu commun chez les garçons, ils attendirent le diagnostic du Docteur Lupin.

"Je dirais par là," se décida enfin Super Mumus.

"Pas trop tôt," maugréa James.

"C'est ta faute si on en est là," lui rappela Sirius.

James se défendit aussitôt.

"Vous n'aviez pas qu'à me suivre, bande d'ingrats !"

"Oui, mais tu es tellement sûr de toi, tu inspires tellement confiance, tu sembles si parfais pour diriger, qu'on a pu qu'avoir confiance en tes talents de dirigeant. Ce qui, en définitive, fut une erreur…"

"Et si on y allait au lieu de déblatérer des âneries ?" dit tranquillement Remus, en regardant Peter, qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer de fatigue.

"Oula, arrêter de déblatérer des âneries, c'est au delà des capacités mentales de Sirius…"

"Au moins, j'ai des capacités mentales…"

"Vu leur étendue, il n'y a pas de mérite…"

Et ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux amis s'envoyèrent toute sorte de répliques à la figure.

"Non mais est-ce que vous allez la fermer ?" soupira Remus au bout d'un moment.

Sirius et James échangèrent un sourire complice.

"C'est pas mignon ? Notre Remus en a marre. Le pauvre…"

"Que pourrions-nous faire pour l'agacer encore plus ?" ajouta Sirius d'un air pensif.

"Rien," dit la petite voix ensommeillée de Peter. "On est arrivé."

Surpris, les deux garçons regardèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame d'un air totalement éberlué.

"Bon, et bien, je vais pas y passer la nuit," grinça le portrait.

Remus dit le mot de passe, et les quatre garçons pénétrèrent enfin dans leur Salle Commune.

"Mr Lupin, béni soit votre sens de l'orientation," dit James d'un ton servile.

"Que dis-tu, béni soit lui, tout simplement," corrigea Sirius avec une tête admirative digne d'un Elfe de Maison. "Sieur Lupin, je suis à votre service et entière dévotion."

Remus roula des yeux.

"Et si on allait tout simplement se coucher ?"

Peter s'empressa d'approuver. Ils montèrent donc dans leur dortoir, avec une extrême discrétion de la part de Sirius et James. Mais il fallait bien que même les Serpentard, de leurs cachots, sachent que les deux garçons étaient de bonne humeur, non ?

--------------------

Halloween approchait à grand pas, et il ne se passait rien de bien extraordinaire dans la vie de Sirius Black. Du coup, lui et ses amis faisaient tout pour rendre leurs journées intéressantes. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Remus avait dû partir quelques jours, ce qui avait un peu perturbé le groupe, dont Peter faisait désormais partie intégrante. La raison de l'absence de Remus était floue pour Sirius. Il lui semblait vaguement avoir entendu dire que sa mère était malade, mais comme Remus ne s'y était pas attardé, il n'en savait pas plus. Mais de toute façon, mis à part un petit vide dans leurs activités de Perturbateurs Officiels de Poudlard, son absence n'avait pas eu de conséquence majeure, donc…

A part ça, Peter, encouragé par son intégration officielle dans le clan des trois garçons, avait proposé de trouver un autre nom à leur groupe.

Sirius avait été ravi de voir que Peter pouvait, quand il était un peu en confiance – et beaucoup encouragé – donner son opinion sur les activités du groupe. Il pensait que 'Le Menace Poudlardienne' était un nom un peu trop long, et pas assez original. Les trois autres avaient été d'accord, mais ils ne voyaient pas trop quel autre nom se donner.

"Maraudeurs !" s'exclama Peter, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

Dans un même mouvement, les têtes de Sirius, Remus et James se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux ronds. Il faut dire que d'entendre quelqu'un crier 'Maraudeurs' alors qu'ils étaient censés parler de Quidditch était un évènement déroutant.

"Non, Souaffle," dit James.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Peter rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il se mit à bafouiller.

"Heu, je veux dire, vous savez, le nom du groupe…" il enfourna rapidement la nourriture se trouvant dans sur sa fourchette.

Les trois garçons restèrent un moment à se regarder. Un sourire illumina lentement le visage de Remus.

"Les Maraudeurs… je trouve que ça sonne bien, pas vous ?"

Peter leva vers eux un regard plein d'espoir. Sirius et James se consultaient du regard.

"Et bien… j'aime bien…"

"C'est pas mal…" ajouta James.

"Mais je doute que Jamsy ne sache ce que ce mot signifie…"

Jamsy lui lança un regard noir.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu veux une explication, peut-être ?"

Remus secoua doucement la tête en souriant d'un air amusé.

"Donc, vous êtes d'accord ?" trancha-t-il.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent avec un sourire. Sirius assena une grande claque dans le dos de Peter.

"C'est qu'il est plein de bonnes idées, le p'tit !"

Et le pauvre Pete' se mit à rougir.

"Mouahahah, attention Poudlard, les Maraudeurs arrivent !" lança Sirius avec un rire de psychopathe.

Des élèves assis à côté d'eux le regardèrent comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou. Non, plutôt comme le fou qu'il était. Remus balaya l'air avec un geste las de la main.

"C'est pour les amis que c'est le plus dur, mais il est irrécupérable. Pourtant, on a tout essayé," dit-il avec un air dramatique.

"Ils ont d'ailleurs sacrifié leurs derniers neurones pour m'en donner un peu, mais mon cerveau a fait un rejet, du coup nous sommes tous les quatre aussi débiles les uns que les autres."

Les élèves étaient partagés entre l'envie de rire de leurs stupidités et le désir de les regarder comme s'ils étaient cinglés.

Dumbledore se leva alors.

"Mes enfants, mes enfants, j'ai une nouvelle importante dont je dois vous faire part !"

Les discutions se turent, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Le vieil home sourit.

"Comme vous devez le savoir, nous sommes en pleine période d'élections. Bientôt auront lieu les élections Ministérielles."

Quelques élèves, se fichant des élections, haussèrent les épaules.

"Je me doute bien que cela vous est égal, pour la plupart d'entre vous," continua Dumbledore en souriant, "mais l'important n'est pas là. A cause de ces élections, Poudlard n'assurera pas ses cours du 30 octobre au 2 novembre."

Un murmure s'éleva dans l'assemblée. Il n'allait donc pas y avoir le repas d'Halloween ?

"Du calme, du calme. Donc, les élèves le désirant peuvent rentrer chez eux durant cette courte période."

Sirius eut un discret rire noir. Comme s'il voulait rentrer chez lui !

"Et enfin, le festin d'Halloween est reporté au 29 octobre. Je ne voulais pas vous en priver, ce ne sera peut être pas le bon jour, mais ce sera toujours ça !"

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit que Remus semblait réfléchir, et une grimace de dépit passa bientôt sur son visage.

"Remus ? Ca va pas ?"

Il sursauta.

"Quoi ? Si, pourquoi ?"

"Tu as l'air déçu."

"Oh, non, je vais très bien," lui sourit Remus.

"Sur ce, bonne soirée bonnes gens !" conclu Dumbledore.

Sirius regarda à nouveau Remus. Il savait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi n'en parlait-il pas ? Bon, en même temps, lui-même cachait encore ses origines, donc il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Mais c'était différent ! C'était le problème de _Remus_, pas le sien, du coup ça lui semblait logique qu'il puisse en parler, et ça l'agaçait de ne pas le connaître.

Il quitta Remus des yeux.

Oui, il voulait savoir ce que le garçon cachait. Et il le saurait…

--------------------

_29 octobre 1971_

Sirius rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac. La journée était enfin finie ! Qu'il était épuisant de faire semblant d'écouter les professeurs ! Mais, il avait quelque jours de vacances gratuites, n'était-ce pas merveilleux ?

Ses amis et lui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, en espérant voir la décoration d'Halloween. C'est alors que Remus se plia, en tenant son ventre et en gémissant.

"Rem', ça va pas ?" s'enquit James.

"Si, mais je crois que j'ai trop mangé…"

Sirius évita de dire qu'il avait remarqué que Remus n'avait rien avalé à midi.

"On va à l'infirmerie, vient," se contenta-t-il de dire, une main encourageant poussant son ami par le dos.

Bien évidement, toujours aimable, Mrs Pomfresh les vira de son infirmerie quand elle vit Remus.

"Vous le verrez plus tard, dehors !"

Déçus, les garçons allèrent dans leur Salle Commune, décidant qu'ils verraient les décorations le soir même.

Peter commença à faire ses devoirs, sous l'œil médusé de Sirius. Comment un être sain d'esprit pouvait-il sérieusement songer à faire ses devoirs maintenant ? Lui, il comptait bien les faire au dernier moment. Et encore, s'il les faisait…

Un peu plus tard, il fut l'heure de descendre profiter du festin. En chemin, Peter dit qu'il allait voir si Remus pouvait les rejoindre, et pendant ce temps Sirius et James allaient se garder des places de choix à leur table. De préférence en face de leurs Serpentards, pour pouvoir les espionner et décider d'un futur plan d'attaque à leur encontre. Chose d'ailleurs que les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à faire.

James voulait colorer les cheveux de Rogue, et Sirius essayait de lui faire comprendre que ça ressortirait mieux avec des plumes. Mais James ne lâchait pas son idée, il voulait tout simplement des cheveux roses et verts fluo pour leur cher ami.

Ils essayaient de se mettre d'accord.

Peut-être faire le coup des plumes pour une autre fois ? En même temps, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir l'image de Rogue avec les cheveux roses et verts fluo, des plumes d'un merveilleux jaune sur le corps.

"Quelle heure il est ?" demanda alors James.

Il soupira en regardant sa propre montre, qu'il avait oublié qu'il portait.

"Peter en met du temps, ça fait une heure et demie !"

Surpris, Sirius regarda l'heure. Où était Peter ? Il lui fallait quand même pas une heure pour prendre des nouvelles de Remus !

"Il a dû se perdre," dit-il.

Après tout, c'était possible. Il ne savait pas si Peter avait un bon sens de l'orientation, vu qu'il suivait toujours les autres.

C'est alors qu'un cri de terreur s'éleva, provenant du hall d'entrée.

"A L'AIDE !! PITIE, AIDEZ-MOI !! IL VA ME BOUFFER !!"

Sirius aurait presque ri… s'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Peter ! Il échangea un regard avec James, et compris que lui aussi avait reconnu la voix.

Les deux garçons se levèrent d'un bond, prêts à se précipiter dans le hall.

"Tout le monde s'assoie !" tonna la voix de Dumbledore, qui venait de se lever et se dirigeait vivement vers la porte. "Vous restez ici ! Personne ne sort de cette salle !"

Il émanait de lui à cet instant une aura de puissance. Il se précipita dans le couloir, et referma la porte derrière lui. Steevens et McGonagall se levèrent pour se diriger eux aussi vers la porte, afin d'éviter que des élèves ne sortent.

Un lourd silence régnait dans la salle. A travers la porte, Sirius entendait des cris hystériques, mais le bruit était étouffé.

Steevens sortit de la salle, pendant que McGonagall regardait sévèrement les élèves qui osaient broncher.

Une éternité plus tard, Steevens rentrait dans la Salle.

"Tout le monde rentre dans sa Salle Commune. Personne ne traîne. Les préfets, je compte sur vous pour maintenir l'ordre. Surtout, vous restez groupés. Au moindre problème, je demanderais aux Septièmes Années de protéger les plus jeune."

A la table des Gryffondor, Prewett se leva d'un bond, prêt à prendre les directives.

En regardant les élèves, Sirius remarqua que Lena Siong, à la table des Poufsouffle, cherchait quelqu'un du regard, un air affolé sur le visage. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Kevin Knight et Sirius la perdit de vue.

Dans tout le brouhaha, Sirius ne se posait qu'une question. Que c'était-il passé ?

"Professeur," entendit-il James interpeller Steevens. "Où est Peter ?"

"Mr Pettigrow est à l'infirmerie. Maintenant, rejoignez votre groupe."

"Il va bien ?" s'enquit Sirius.

"Vous allez dans votre Salle Commune !" ordonna sèchement Steevens.

En marchant, Sirius échangeât un regard avec James.

Rentrer à la Salle Commune ? Vraiment ?

_To be continued_

--------------------

**Note de fin**

J'ai mal au dos, mal aux doigts, je suis fatiguée, alors z'avez plutôt intérêt à me reviewer, en bien ou en mal, sinon je vous avada kedavrise !

Nan, je déconne ! LOOOL

J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus du chapitre !

La suite… dans un certain temps…

Bises !

Cassie Black

**P'tite note de dernière minute (une heure et demi après le postatage lol):**

Comme Roudoudou me l'a fait remarqué, j'ai pas été claire sur le "cas Remus", honte à moi... Donc, quand sa "mère a été malade", c'était la pleine lune du 29 septembre. Et, quand il "a mangé un truc qui passe pas", c'est la pleine lune du 29 octobre.

En espérant avoir éclairé ce point...


End file.
